A Sesshomaru and Kagura Love Story
by popdiva24
Summary: What would have happened if Sesshomaru was able to save Kagura using the tenseiga? Read this story and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A Sesshomaru and Kagura Story**

**Kagura was in trouble. ****Naraku had injected a huge dosage of his miasma into her body. Naraku laughed as he watched the play of emotions on Kagura's face as she fought desperately to try to escape him. But this fighting proved to be of no help for Kagura because the damage had already been done. She was going to die.**

**"Damn you,Naraku!!" Kagura said as she flew away on her feather. **

**However, truth be told, Kagura was very relieved. Naraku had returned her heart and she had finally regained her freedom. Now, she was free to do whatever she pleased. After flying for about an hour, Kagura spotted a forest underneath her and without a moment's hesitation, Kagura quickly descended into the trees and landed at an opening. Kagura looked down at her pink and white kimono and saw how it had been stained with blood. **

**Kagura groaned and said,"Damn that Naraku!! I'll have to get another kimono now!"  
**

**Suddenly, a sharp pain in her chest ceased her thoughts momentarily. Kagura clutched her chest in agony at the pain. **

**Subconsciously, she checked to see if her heart was still there. When she felt the familiar thumps from her heart, Kagura sighed in relief and started limping into the forest. **

**Kagura didn't exactly know where she was going, but she believed that any place without Naraku was freedom in itself.**

**As Kagura was limping, her vision was starting to blur and she was feeling extremely dizzy. **

**However, the stubborn Kagura just shook it off and said," I-I can heal these wounds in about a day." **

**So she continued on until her exhaustion caused her to stop and rest for a few moments. **

**She knew that her battered body wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.  
**

**Kagura saw a field of white lilies in front of her so she decided to sit down and rest a little more until she was feeling better. **

* * *

**In the field, Kagura was enjoying the calm serenity of nature. **

**She listened to the wind blowing, the birds chirping, and could even smell the sweet aroma of the lilies lingering in the air. **

**Freedom was by far more wonderful than she had ever imagined.**

**Kagura tried to get up from her spot to continue on her journey, but her body did not respond. Kagura lowered her head in despair. **

**She decided to spend the time she had left enjoying the remainder of her freedom.  
**

**"Is this the meaning of freedom? It's so quiet and peaceful here...but...there's something missing. Oh yeah..him...." Kagura said thoughtfully.**

**Then, she shook her head of those thoughts. **

**'Get a hold of yourself! Don't think such things! No one is coming for you.' Kagura reassured herself. **

**She had no intention of revealing her emotions. **

**After all, she knew her feelings would never be reciprocated by a certain demon who was just using her as a leeway to get to Naraku. **

**That's when the thought hit her: she was all alone. **

**When it all came down to it, no one would be there for her when she died. No one would miss her.  
**

**"So this is how it's going to end? I'll die here alone?"Kagura questioned. **

**Kagura watched the blood from her wounds turn all the white lilies around her red. **

**She was surprised to hear the footsteps of another person standing in front of her. **

**Immediately, Kagura looked up to see who it was. **

**She was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing right in front of her. **

**Kagura blinked a couple of times and almost had to do a double take to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. It was really him! **

**"Sesshomaru..." Kagura whispered exasperately.  
**

**Sesshomaru looked down at her with his icy golden-colored eyes and simply said," I came following the scent of Naraku." **

**In response to his comment, Kagura dropped her head and laughed to herself. **

**She couldn't believe how much she had expected from Sesshomaru. **

**I mean, this was Sesshomaru, right? **

**Kagura decided that she would humor him. **

**"Heh...are you disappointed? That I'm not Naraku?"Kagura said with a smirk. **

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. **

**"I knew it was you," came his soft reply.  
**

**Kagura jerked up her head in amazement only to see his beautiful form and...his...compassionate eyes? **

**Kagura lowered her head again.**

**She could not bear to let him see the tears welling up in her eyes from both joy and disappointment. **

**"I see,"Kagura said.**

**'You knew it was me and so you came,' thought Kagura. **

* * *

**Sesshomaru put his hand on tenseiga and looked for the little demons trying to claim Kagura's soul from the Underworld. ******

To his disappointment, none were there.

'She can't be saved.'Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Then, he asked, "You leaving?"

Kagura smiled and answered, "Yes...very soon."

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the tenseiga. A soul appeared from the sword and time stopped moving.

**(TIME FREEZES EXCEPT FOR SESSHOMARU)  
**

**The soul from tenseiga took on the form of Sesshomaru's father. **

**Instinctively, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father. **

**"What do you want, father?' came Sesshomaru's cold response. **

**His father plainly asked,"Do you wish for that woman to be saved?"  
**

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's dissipating form and back to his father and said,"Ridiculous." **

**His father smirked and replied, "Still the same as ever I see, Sesshomaru. But could the great Sesshomaru be hiding something? I sense that something is troubling you, is it not? Your heart is undergoing a transformation which leads me to believe that it is partly due to this woman's existence."  
**

**Sesshomaru simply said, " You are mistaken. This Sesshomaru has no time for the likes of her." **

**His father sighed deeply and said, "Don't play dumb, Sesshomaru. Take a look at your sword. Surely you are not so blind that you are unaware of the great amount of noise tenseiga is making."**

**Sesshomaru said nothing so his father continued, "It's love,Sesshomaru. Admit it, you love this woman and in your heart, you don't want her to die." **

**Sesshomaru kept his dead pan expression. "I have no desire to repeat myself. I am nothing like you," replied Sesshomaru. **

**"If that is so, why did you go to see her? And if it was to comply with her wishes, then why would you care?"Sesshomaru's father asked.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes softened a bit as he said, "I owed her for giving me valuable information and nothing more. Did you come here only to ask me silly questions? If so, then I see no further need to speak with you any longer."  
**

**His father's eyes narrowed. He wasn't exactly a fan of his son's attitude, but nonetheless, he responded by saying, "Sesshomaru, would you like another chance to save her?" **

**Sesshomaru looked at his father with his dead pan facial expression, but replied, "I'm listening." **

**His father nodded and said, "Good. You are beginning to understand. I have gotten Totosai to forge a new and improved tenseiga capable of saving the souless and destroying miasma." **

**"Souless?"Sesshomaru questioned. **

**"Yes. For example, I know that that woman was created as an essence of Naraku. She couldn't be saved by tenseiga, am I right" said his father. **

**Sesshomaru said nothing. He was unwilling to play his father's games anymore.**

**His father sighed again and continued, "If you were to save this woman using the sword, she would probably live."**

**"Probably?" asked Sesshomaru. **

**His father smiled at his son's almost apparent interest and said, "The sword would save her body from the miasma, but she would still have her wounds. Sesshomaru, this is a warning. The restrictions still apply. A person can only be saved once." **

**Sesshomaru was surprised for a moment and his father noticed so he added, "Did you not know this? After all, you are not invincible. You must be careful, Sesshomaru."**

**Then, his father handed over the sword to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at his father and said, "You seem to think that I will save that woman using this sword." **

**His father glared back,"Do not misunderstand me. I never said you would save her. I simply asked if you wanted to. Remember this, don't always do things in your best interest. Farewell, my son." **

**The soul of his father disappeared and time started moving again.  
**

**(TIME UNFREEZES)  
**

**Kagura is dying. Sesshomaru watched Kagura, but did nothing. The tenseiga was pulsing rapidly. **

**Sesshomaru only responded to it by saying, "Be silent." **

**Kagura raised her head just enough for Sesshomaru to see the bright smile upon her face similar to Rin's a while back. **

**'Things aren't so bad, Sesshomaru....at least I got to see you' Kagura thought happily to herself. **

**Sesshomaru saw Kagura's body dissipating fast and he confided to himself that he would test out the tenseiga and used it on Kagura without a moment's hesitation. **

**Kagura's body was restored, but she was unconscious. **

**Sesshomaru kneeled down and carried her in his arms. **

**The Inuyasha gang spotted Sesshomaru carrying Kagura and immediately had questions. **

**However, these were questions that Sesshomaru was uninterested in answering. **

**"She will be safe with me," was Sesshomaru's only response as he walked away with Kagura. **

**He could hear Inuyasha yelling out, "Where are you taking her?" and "Don't tell me you really care." **

**Sesshomaru did not turn around. **

**Deep down, they were all just grateful that Kagura was safe.  
**

* * *

**As Sesshomaru was returning to his campsite with Kagura, Sesshomaru began questioning his emotions. He didn't understand why he brought Kagura with him. **

**He also didn't understand why he yearned so much to take her for his own right now. **

**However, he dismissed these emotions as being illusions placed into his mind by his father.  
**

**"Sesshomaru..stay..with..me..." Kagura moaned in her sleep. **

**Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Kagura. 'What is she thinking about?" he thought to himself.**

**Reassuring himself that this question had no further implications of the sort, he quickly added, "Her life is none of my concern.' **

**After a few more hours of traveling, a thunderstorm hit and soon it began pouring rain. Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't care about traveling in the storm alone, but since he had Kagura with him, he decided that he had to find shelter. **

**With that thought, his gaze shifted to a small cave up ahead.  
**

**Inside the cave, there were two large ogre demons. They were no match for Sesshomaru and were defeated easily. **

**Sesshomaru had the unconscious Kagura lay down. **

**Kagura was breathing heavily. **

**Sesshomaru hesitated at first, but then he placed his hand on her her forehead. She was running a high fever. **

**Sesshomaru remembered what his father said about there being some doubt to her survival. So Sesshomaru waited for Kagura to wake up.**

**Hours later, Kagura opened her eyes surprised to see that she was still alive. Then, she saw Sesshomaru and widened her eyes at the thought of him actually going through the trouble of saving her. **

**Sesshomaru glared at Kagura and said, "Don't get any crazy ideas. I merely did not wish to see Naraku get his way with you."  
**

**Kagura looked surprised at first and then smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm free now because of you. I-uh!! My head is splitting!!" Kagura groaned. **

**Sesshomaru knew that Kagura didn't have the strength to heal her wounds yet and could see that Kagura had lost too much blood. **

**The blood lossage caused Kagura to faint. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then sighed. **

**Strangely enough, he felt the need to help her out. Sesshomaru opened her kimono and took care of the wounds. **

**Once again, he had to resist the urge to claim her. **

**********************************************  
**

**When Kagura was breathing normally again and her temperature had dropped, Sesshomaru quickly rushed over to his campsite to see if Rin was okay. **

**Rin appeared to be safe with Jaken and Ah'and Uhn'protecting her. He decided to stay with Kagura a little longer. **

**By the time Sesshomaru arrived at the cave, Kagura was already awake. She glared at him. **

**"Sesshomaru, you have no right to take advantage of an unconscious woman!"she yelled.**

**Sesshomaru glared back. **

**"Kagura. Had I known you would have preferred death, I would have easily complied with your wishes." Sesshomaru replied.**

**The room fell silent for a moment. **

**Kagura toned it down a little and asked, "Why didn't you, Sesshomaru? Why didn't you leave me to die?"  
**

**Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. It was nightime now and the stars were shining brightly. **

**"It is none of your concern." said Sesshomaru.**

**"Damn well it is!!" replied Kagura,"Sesshomaru, I want to know. What are you thinking?" **

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and their eyes met. **

**"This Sesshomaru does not need a reason."responded Sesshomaru.**

**Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. **

**She was fed up with Sesshomaru avoiding her questions. **

**Kagura was about to get in her ranting mood when suddenly, Sesshhomaru stood up and started to leave the cave. **

**He turned around at the cave's exit and said, "The rain has stopped. There is no more need for me to stay here." **

**Seshomaru continued walking. Kagura was surprised to see him leave. She felt her heart start to ache. She didn't want him to leave. **

**Kagura followed behind him, but Sesshomaru never looked back. **

* * *

**When they arrived at the campsite, Rin and Jaken both eagerly greeted Sesshomaru. **

**Rin noticed Kagura and greeted her by saying,"Oh! Lady Kagura! You're okay!! I was worried because Master Jaken kept saying that you were killed by a demon." **

**Rin gave Kagura a big hug, which made Kagura blush because she had never had a hug before in her life and this was all new to her. **

**"Wench!! Why are you alive? I thought for sure you were killed by Naraku." exclaimed Jaken. **

**Kagura grinned at the imp's comment and found it to be rather amusing. **

**Jaken said, "Milord, where have you been? You wandered off on your own when we smelled Kag-" **

****

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh, forgive me, milord." Jaken quickly replied.

Kagura was curious in hearing the rest of Jaken's sentence.

"Mind telling me what that was about, Sesshomaru?" Kagura inquired.

Sesshomaru just replied, "It's none of your concern."

No doubt about it, this answer made Kagura furious, but Jaken distracted her by asking, "Why are you here,witch?"

Kagura simply just said," I was bored and just figured that joining your group would be the best bet of seeing Naraku dead."

"In other words, you wish to form an alliance."Sesshomaru stated.

At that moment, everyone looked at Sesshomaru in surprise for actually seeming to care about the matter. Kagura almost forgot to answer him.

"Mmm..brilliant as always, I see." Kagura responded.

Sesshomaru pretended not to notice Kagura's compliment. However, in truth, he loved receiving compliments from her.

Rin didn't miss a beat with Kagura's compliment and asked Kagura multiple questions, "What are you going to do after lord Sesshomaru defeats Naraku, Lady Kagura? Will you stay with us to be with Lord Sesshomaru? Do you love him? I think that he really likes-"

"Rin. That's enough." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagura blushed, she hadn't really thought that far ahead. "Let's just see what happens, okay Rin?" Kagura replied.

Rin happily said, "Okay!!" She rushed off to bed.

Jaken was tired himself and decided to deal with the chaos in the morning. He followed shortly after Rin. Sesshomaru sat against a tree on a large rock facing the moon.

Kagura observed her surroundings: a two-headed demon dragon was huddled around Rin and Jaken to keep them warm while they slept ,and Sesshomaru, who appeared to be deep in thought and far from sleep. Kagura was starting to feel tired so she layed down on the cold ground. Kagura couldn't get any sleep, she kept tossing and turning and was very cold.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagura's obvious distress and without even looking, he said, "Kagura. Come here."

Out of habit, Kagura quickly obeyed these orders because she was still getting used to her freedom. Once Kagura came, Sesshomaru indicated for her to sit beside him and she did. Kagura finally remembered where she was and began acting like her old self again. However, she never expected what happened next.

Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around Kagura to keep her warm for the night.

Kagura was surprised by his generosity but then glared at Sesshomaru and responded by saying, "You know, you can spare me the false sense of security, Sesshomaru. I don't need your hospitality."

Sesshomaru turned around to meet his eyes with Kagura's. Their lips were only just a few inches apart which made Kagura start to blush.

Then, without warning Sesshomaru sighed and turned away from Kagura.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him for her to rest against his body.

"Go to sleep. You are bothering me," he muttered.

'This woman is really irritating, but I guess it can't be helped,' he thought to himself.

In a huff, Kagura leaned her head against Sesshomaru's chest and soon fell into a deep, comfortable sleep. Sesshomaru watched Kagura sleep for a bit. She felt warm against him. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He felt so right with Kagura.

'No! This Sesshomaru will not be overcome by emotions such as love!" was Sesshomaru's resolve to his thoughts.

After all, he didn't have time to waste on such trivial things. He saw this emotion as an obstacle he needed to overcome. He would allow himself to be with Kagura just for tonight and from then on, everything would be kept as strictly business. That was his plan. Then, seeing that there was no danger, he too fell asleep while leaning against Kagura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks so much for taking the time to read/review this story. I really appreciate it!! Also, sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. I've just been so busy at home with a load of work to do from all my classes. Anyway, without any further adieu, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!! Please keep reviewing!!**

**The next day, Kagura woke up feeling unusually cold. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed that everyone was gone. She was all alone.  
**

**"Hmph! Figures they'd all go and desert me as soon as I let my guard down,"Kagura said with a smirk.  
**

**But truth be told, she was not angry at all. She was finally free.  
**

**Kagura looked towards the bright sun shining through the trees. As if to reassure herself that this was no dream, she thought, 'That's right, I'm free. No more Naraku, no more orders, and no more freakin' boredom."  
**

**Kagura began to recall the events from the previous day. 'Just yesterday….I almost died, but…Sesshomaru saved me. I don't understand why he would for someone who claims he doesn't give a damn about anything…and…about what happened last night. What was that? Last night, did Sesshomaru actually try to comfort me by allowing me to lie against his chest?'  
**

**She stopped to feel her heart. 'That's good. My heart…it's still beating.'  
**

**Suddenly, a rattling came from the bushes.**

** Kagura ceased her thoughts upon hearing noises. **

**She took out her fan, ready to attack any demon that appeared. **

**A little squirrel appeared with an acorn in its paws. When it saw that it was not alone, the squirrel suddenly paused to stare at Kagura.  
**

**"And what the hell are you looking at?!" yelled Kagura, "Shoo-go away!!"  
**

**Upon hearing her harsh voice, the frightened little squirrel quickly ran up a tree, leaving Kagura alone again.  
**

**Kagura sighed. "I don't have time for this." she said.  
**

**However, she just couldn't keep her mind off of Sesshomaru.  
**

**'Two hearts beating…I felt it last night when I was with him. I felt so warm then, his presence was…intoxicating. But then, why did he leave?' she thought.  
**

**Kagura turned to see that she was leaning up against a tree trunk.  
**

**She sighed in disappointment. "What am I dong wasting my time thinking about him? I've got to get going."  
**

**Kagura got up from her spot and pulled out a white feather from her hair. She let the feather enlarge and she got on. She flew over the trees toward the sun.  
**

**'I'll go wherever the wind takes me,' she thought.**

* * *

**Unbeknownst to Kagura, shortly after she left, Rin and Jaken were heading back towards the camp that they had made the night before. In one of Rin's hand, she held the strings to Ah'-Uhn's harness and in her other arm, she held a large pineapple.  
**

**"Come on, Master Jaken!" Rin shouted excitedly as she ushered him along, "We have to make it back before Kagura wakes up! Don't you remember what Lord Sesshomaru said?"  
**

**"Calm down, Rin. I'm coming!" Jaken responded.  
**

**He sighed deeply as he slowly began to recall the words of his master: 'Jaken. Keep watch over Rin and Kagura until I return.'  
**

**He sighed again. "I don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru would even bother to keep a wench like her around. We don't need any help from the likes of her and I don't care if she was almost killed by her master. The fact still remains that Kagura is an incarnation from that evil demon that tricked my lord and as such, she is not to be trusted," he said.  
**

**Jaken was tormented with the thought of keeping Kagura around.  
**

**Rin turned her head to look at Jaken, "Master Jaken, shh!! Don't say such things!! If Lord Sesshomaru were to hear you, he would not be happy one bit."  
**

**She looked towards the campsite up ahead. **

**"Oh!! Look, Master Jaken!! We're almost there!! Now, we'll be able to give Kagura this yummy fruit I found." At that comment, Rin smiled cheerfully.  
**

**Jaken thought to himself this time, 'This girl will never be able to understand.'  
**

**However, when they arrived at camp, Kagura was nowhere to be found.**

****

"Oh no, Master Jaken! I can't find Kagura anywhere!" Rin cried out apprehensively.

Then, with quick realization of what could've happened, she added, "We have to find her. Something might've happened to her."

Jaken started to panic, he was afraid of what his master might do to him if he found out that Kagura was missing.

Jaken's worst fears were realized when Sesshomaru himself came through the trees and walked towards Jaken. Jaken looked like he had seen a ghost.

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru, I-I can explain," Jaken blurted out.

With sharp, piercing golden eyes, Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and calmly asked, "Jaken. Where's Kagura?"

Jaken frantically responded by saying, "I-I don't know. When we returned, Kagura was gone, mi' lord."

To his surprise, Sesshomaru didn't kick him, nor did he seem angry. "I see," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.

Then, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder towards Rin and Jaken and said, "We're going."

Then, he continued walking while Rin followed with Ah' and Uhn, still carrying the pineapple.

Jaken was really confused at the way his master was acting.

'My master is acting rather strangely,' he thought.

Rin looked towards Jaken and said, "Hurry up, Master Jaken or you'll be left behind."

She continued following behind Sesshomaru.

Jaken quickly ran to catch up with them and shouted, "Hey, Wait for me!!"

* * *

All three of them walked together through the woods. After a couple of hours, Jaken's curiosity finally got to him. He peered up at Sesshomaru, who was walking alongside of Jaken.

Jaken was too afraid to ask Sesshomaru the question that he had been mulling over constantly in his mind.

However, he finally worked up the courage and asked, "Um, milord? If you don't mind me asking…where exactly are we going?"

When no answer came, Jaken pressed on further.

"Forgive me for asking, milord, but are we looking for Kagura or-"

He was cut off by Sesshomaru's response.

"Kagura can take care of herself. Now stop asking," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Jaken frantically said, "Oh! Forgive me, milord. It was not of my right to speak."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more. His mind was on other things. 'She's up ahead, no doubt about it. But what's troubling is the sinister presence nearby,' he thought.

* * *

**Kagura was flying on her feather when she spotted someone on a paper crane heading in the opposite direction. She narrowed her eyes when the person riding on the paper crane stopped in front of her.  
**

**Kagura glared at the man and said, "So I take it that you're my replacement. Has Naraku sent you here?"  
**

**The man eyed Kagura closely and instantly put the pieces together. **

**"Why Kagura, I thought you were dead! Indeed, that is quite a surprise," he exclaimed with a smile.  
**

**But Kagura's temper was not to be trifled with. She held up her fan and sent a couple of her wind blades at the man.  
**

**"Perhaps you didn't hear me," she said, "I said, has that bastard sent you here?!"  
**

**A barrier protected the man and he said, "Sheesh!! With that attitude of yours, I can see why Naraku wanted to get rid of you. You didn't even ask my name either."  
**

**Kagura rolled her eyes at him. She didn't have time for this silliness.  
**

**"Listen, I don't give a damn what your name is! But…I can't have you reporting to Naraku that I'm still alive so I'll just have to kill you,'kay?"Kagura said with a smirk.  
**

**Byakuya ignored her. "I'm Byakuya of the dreams. It's true that I am your replacement or rather, a much more improved version of what you once were. To answer your question since it seems so important to you, Naraku has no clue that I'm here with you. I was sent simply to watch over Moryoumaru. But if I leave, I'd bet that you'd follow. So be my guest, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. I'll have the honor of taking your head to Naraku."  
**

**He thought for a second and then added, "If I kill you now, Naraku won't get mad at me. Oh yes!! Let's do this!!"  
**

**Kagura processed the information carefully.  
**

**'If I can kill him, that's an instant ticket to Naraku's heart-Moryoumaru.' **

**She was excited now. **

**'There's no way I'll let him defeat me,' she thought to herself.  
**

**Byakuya sent his poisonous insects at Kagura, but she destroyed them with her dance of blades.  
**

**Suddenly, Kagura froze as she saw Naraku appear next to Byakuya with her heart in his hand.  
**

**"Hahaha…Kagura…did you think you could escape me?" he sneered.  
**

**Kagura had a look of horror on her face. Every part of her body trembled as she had begun to lose her confidence.  
**

**"No! How is that possible?? I mean, my heart is..."  
**

**On impulse, Kagura felt for her heart. When she felt no pulse, she was speechless.  
**

**"Kagura. How does it feel to know that I have control over you once again?" Naraku said.  
**

**He squeezed her heart and a sharp pain caused Kagura to clench her chest in agony.  
**

**Both Naraku and Byakuya laughed.  
**

**Byakuya said, "Why Kagura! How can you ever hope to defeat me in that condition?"  
**

**Kagura looked down at her kimono and saw that her wounds were reopening. **

**'This is bad!'Kagura thought to herself, 'What will I do now?'**

**Author's Notes: Now that the battle has begun. Who will win?? Will Kagura make it out alive or will she fall to the hands of Naraku and Byakuya?? Stay tuned until next time. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Ok! Here's another chapter for those of you who have waiting. Also, ****please remember to keep reviewing****.**

**"Kagura. What's the matter? You look like you're in pain. Wasn't it you who wanted to kill me so badly?" Naraku said with a smirk.**

**Kagura seethed with anger. 'Okay, that's it! My body may be wrecked right now, but there's no way I'm going to just sit here and listen to this bastard mock me,' she thought.  
**

**"Shut the hell up! You think I care that you still have my heart? Remember this Naraku-I control my life and no damned bastard has the right to dictate it!" she yelled.  
**

**Naraku laughed. "Is that so? I wonder…will you feel the same way when your puny heart gets crushed by my hands?" **

**Kagura glared at Naraku.  
**

**'Damn him! He just loves to mess with people's emotions' she thought, 'Now what? I'm as good as dead if I don't think of something quick.'  
**

**However, her thoughts ceased as she helplessly watched Naraku begin squeezing her heart. **

**Kagura clenched her chest and groaned at the pain.  
**

**Naraku squeezed her heart harder and harder without end.  
**

**He laughed as he watched Kagura writhe and whimper from the torture.  
**

**"You can never hope to kill me!" Naraku said. **

**Naraku put more pressure on Kagura's heart. Kagura was able to see the blood begin to flow out of her heart.  
**

**'I can't…take…this anymore' she thought. **

**Kagura was panting now and she was beginning to lose consciousness. That's when she noticed something strange. For a brief moment, the reality she knew seemed to fade in and out of existence.  
**

**'Something's not right here. I could have sworn that bastard disappeared for a second,' she thought.  
**

**Her mind flashed back to the words Byakuya stated earlier.  
**

**'To answer your question since it seems so important to you, Naraku is unaware that I'm here with you.'  
Kagura's eyes widened upon realization of what this could mean. **

**'Then…could this whole thing be an illusion?' she thought.  
**

**More blood leaked from her heart and a sharp pain caused Kagura to cry out.  
**

**'If this is an illusion, then why am I able to feel pain?' she thought, 'Unless...unless this is one of Byakuya's abilities.'  
**

**She had to test it out for herself. **

**Kagura aimed her fan in the direction of her heart.  
**

**She decided that the only way to break free of the illusion was to destroy the object that was most dear to her.  
**

**"Dance of Blades!!" Kagura said. **

**She shut her eyes, awaiting any impending doom that might befall her.  
**

**The wind blades caused her heart to split in two.  
**

**The illusion was broken and reality returned.  
**

* * *

**The eye in Byakuya's hand suddenly exploded.  
**

**"Shoot!"Byakuya yelled in disgust.  
**

**Kagura slowly opened her eyes. **

**'Did I do it?' she thought to herself.  
**

**She felt for her heart and sighed in relief when she felt the familiar thumps in her chest. **

**'I was right!' she thought.  
**

**Byakuya looked towards Kagura and started clapping. **

**"Bravo! I must say, I am quite surprised…I never thought that someone like you would be able to break free of my illusion," he said, "No matter, I'll just have the pleasure of killing you by my hands."  
**

**Kagura glared at Byakuya, but when she tried to move, her wounds caused her to double-over in pain.  
**

**"Shit!! I forgot…I'm wounded," she said.  
**

**Byakuya didn't wait for an invitation. He shot vines toward Kagura making her fall backwards off her feather.  
**

**As Kagura was falling, she could hear Byakuya shouting "Enjoy your trip!" on her way down.  
**

**Kagura was falling headfirst to a most certain death. **

**She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.  
**

**'I guess this is it…" she thought.  
**

**However, a strong arm caught her before she met her fate. **

**Kagura opened her eyes to find out that it was none other than Sesshomaru that had come to her rescue.  
**

**His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was resting against his warm body.  
**

**"Sesshomaru…you came…"Kagura said weakly.  
**

**Sesshomaru looked towards Byakuya and said, "I take it that he's the guy that did this to you."  
**

**Kagura widened her eyes at his comment. **

**'This is so unlike him…but… it's not like I'm going to argue,' she thought.  
**

**"Yeah, that's the bastard alright. He's another detachment of Naraku's and my replacement," she said.  
**

**Sesshomaru nodded in response.  
**

**Kagura spotted a two-headed dragon demon carrying a little girl and a green imp on its back in the sky.  
**

**"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin exclaimed.  
**

**Jaken was not as enthusiastic. "And the wench," he said.  
**

**Sesshomaru looked over towards Jaken and said, "Jaken. Take Rin and Kagura and go."  
**

**"Oh!! Yes of course, Lord Sesshomaru, "Jaken said. **

**He did not want to be on his master's bad side.  
Sesshomaru placed Kagura on the dragon. **

**However, she was not so accepting.  
**

**"Hmph!! I can take care of myself. I don't need this fool to watch over me." she said, daring anyone to argue with her answer.  
**

**But when she tried to move, a sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to wince.  
**

**"Shit!! Not again!!"she said. **

**She looked over at Sesshomaru, whose clothes were covered in blood from her wounds.  
**

**"Do you still think that you are able to continue battling?" Sesshomaru asked with a air of amusement in his voice.  
**

**For a moment, their eyes met, but Kagura quickly averted her eyes when she noticed. **

**"Fine, I'll go," she said begrudgingly.  
**

**Ah-Un took the three of them away from Sesshomaru.  
**

**Sesshomaru flew up towards Byakuya.  
**

**"I see now," Byakuya said with a smirk, "So you're the one who saved Kagura from dying earlier. You, who carries the Tenseiga, a healing sword. Very interesting…this I'll have to report to Naraku."  
**

**Sesshomaru didn't care to listen.  
**

**He slashed at Byakuya with his poison claws causing Byakuya's body to disintegrate.  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.  
**

**Byakuya's voice could still be heard: "Unfortunately, I have to go before Naraku gets angry at me. You see, I still have work to do. Until, next time…"  
**

**Then, the voice was gone.  
**

**Sesshomaru went back towards the location in which Rin, Jaken, and Kagura were residing.**

**Author's notes: Well, that's all I have for now. There is going to be a lot of Sesshomaru/Kagura action in the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Ok!! The next chapter is finally here!! Please Review!! I need to know how this story is going so far.

**When Sesshomaru finally returned, it was already sundown. **

**He walked further into the forest until he could see the form of a little girl rushing towards him.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru!! You're back so soon!!" came Rin's voice. **

**Sesshomaru looked down at her cheerful face and simply nodded in approval.**

"**As expected of the Great Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said matter-of-factly as he came through the bushes. **

**Kagura followed closely behind. "Well, it's about time," she said in a bored tone, "So Sesshomaru, I assume you were unable to find it?"**

**Knowing what Kagura was referring to, he simply replied, "The man's scent has vanished."**

"**I see," Kagura said. **

'**So that damned bastard got away,' she thought to herself.**

**Rin's stomach suddenly growled. **

**Everyone looked at her causing her to blush in embarrassment. **

**It had been morning since they had last eaten. **

**Sesshomaru assessed the situation the same way he always had. **

"**Rin." Sesshomaru said, waiting for an answer. **

"**Yes?" came the soft reply.**

"**If you are hungry, then you must fend for yourself," he said.**

"**Okay!" Rin exclaimed happily. **

**She ran towards the trees and disappeared through the bushes. **

**A few seconds later, she appeared with a large pineapple in her arms. **

**She ran over to where Kagura was standing and presented the pineapple to her. **

**Kagura held a very surprised look on her face.**

"**Here! I found this fruit for you this morning. Ah-Un carried it here!!" Rin exclaimed. **

**Then, upon seeing Kagura's surprised expression, she looked down shyly at her feet. **

"**I just thought you might be hungry considering all that you've been through," she added, barely above a whisper.**

**Kagura kneeled down and smiled. She slowly raised Rin's chin so that Rin's eyes would level with hers. **

"**Thanks, Rin. That was so thoughtful of you to think of me. I will take it," Kagura said. **

**With that, Rin's face lit up almost instantly. **

"**You like it??!!" she beamed. **

**Kagura nodded slightly in response and took the fruit. **

'**I can see why Sesshomaru can never stay mad at this kid. She's just too sweet and innocent.' she thought. **

**She looked over in Sesshomaru's direction only to find that he was watching her as well. **

"**What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Did you finally decide that you can't keep your eyes off me?" Kagura commented with a smirk.**

"**Hmph! Don't be ridiculous," he replied. **

**He turned away. But Kagura knew better. **

**There was definitely some tension going on just then and she was loving every moment of it.**

**Jaken was furious. **

**He had enough of Kagura's little comments towards his master. **

**He was also aware that his master was starting to take a liking to her. **

**Jaken decided to end things now before they went any further. **

"**Hmph! That woman has not an ounce of respect! Must she always address the master as such??"he complained.**

"**Jaken," Sesshomaru warned. **

**Jaken sighed. "Yes, mi'lord. I shall stop speaking," he said.**

**Rin's stomach growled even louder this time, refusing to be ignored. **

**Kagura looked at Rin. **

"**Um…maybe I should share this fruit with you," Kagura suggested.**

**Rin looked towards Sesshomaru for an answer. **

**Understanding her actions, Sesshomaru answered her by shaking his head.**

**He needed time to discuss something urgent with Kagura alone.**

**Having got her answer, Rin replied to Kagura by saying, "No thanks. It's your fruit. I want to find some on my own now." **

**Kagura shrugged her shoulders and said, "Suit yourself then."**

**The forest fell silent for a moment, but was soon broken by Sesshomaru's voice. **

"**Jaken," Sesshomaru said. **

**Jaken looked at Sesshomaru. "Yes, mi'lord?"he answered.**

"**Accompany Rin while she searches for some food," Sesshomaru said. **

**Jaken quickly obeyed.**

"**Yes mi'lord!!" he replied.**

**Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un disappeared into the forest leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru alone. **

**Knowing that Sesshomaru probably meant business by having the two alone together, she asked, "What's up, Sesshomaru? What do you want with me?"**

**Sesshomaru walked over towards Kagura and untied a reddish-looking cloth from his belt. **

**When he unfolded the cloth, Kagura could see that the "cloth" was actually a red kimono with tiny golden stars embroidered all over it. **

**She had to admit, that kimono was a lot prettier than the one she was wearing.**

"**Here. When you clean yourself off, put this kimono on. It is not necessary for you to continue in your condition," he said.**

**For the first time, Kagura was speechless with him. **

"**Sesshomaru, what's this all about? I-I don't know what to say," she said.**

"**Then don't," Sesshomaru said, "Keep silent and listen."**

**Kagura crossed her arms and waited for a reasonable explanation.**

"**A little while ago, Rin was attacked by wolves, but the tenseiga was able to revive her. She was wounded similar to you so I had to provide her with a kimono that would sustain her for the rest of our journey. My mother owns several of these kimonos in her castle so it was not difficult to retrieve one."**

"**So what you're saying is that the reason you were gone so long is because you were looking for a kimono for me to wear at your mother's house?"Kagura asked, trying not to laugh. **

**She couldn't imagine him ever going shopping.**

**Sesshomaru glared at Kagura. He knew what she was implying.**

"**Did you intend to walk around in rags?" he asked. **

**Kagura returned the glare. "Fine, then. I'll take the kimono. I needed a new one anyway," she said as she snatched the kimono from his hands.**

**As Kagura was walking away, Sesshomaru caught up with her using his super-speed. **

"**What?!!"Kagura yelled.**

"**We're not done here yet," he said.**

"**Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood to stand here and listen to you ramble," she said, leveling him with a glare.**

**He ignored her. "Do not expect me to waste my time protecting you. You are only slowing me down," he said blatantly.**

"**Hmph! Did I say I wanted to be your damsel in distress? I don't need anyone's help!" she snapped.**

"**Then it's agreed," Sesshomaru stated, "It's better for you to travel on your own accords."**

"**What?? I didn't agree to that!" she fumed.**

"**And I didn't agree to you staying," he responded.**

"** You let a child and an imp follow you so why the hell can't I stay?" Kagura said.**

"**You just said that you don't need any assistance. Therefore, I see no reason for an alliance," Sesshomaru explained.**

"**Well, if me staying here is such a problem for you, why did you save me, not once, but twice?" Kagura countered, "If you had never saved me, we wouldn't have had this problem, now would we?"**

"**Kagura. Are you saying that those times you came to me to ask for my assistance, you really wanted to die?"Sesshomaru asked, knowing the answer. **

"**You know that's not the case and I'm sick of you avoiding my answers!! If you care about me, just say it! I don't mind!" Kagura said, curious to hear his response.**

**Silence filled the air. **

**The wind was heard blowing softly through the trees.**

**For a second, Kagura thought that Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer. **

**He sighed. "Fine. If you wish to stay, then stay. However, I will not be blamed for my actions towards you. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru answered in all seriousness.**

**Kagura could hardly believe her ears. 'What did he just say? I can stay, but what kind of actions is he referring to?' she thought.**

"**Actions?" Kagura asked, "What kind of actions?"**

**Sesshomaru's response was simple. "You know the season," he said.**

**Kagura processed the information carefully. **

'**Wait! Season? Oh, that's right! It's….mating season! Wait, he doesn't mean--!!'**

"**You bastard!!" she yelled in disgust, "What exactly are you plotting?!!"**

**It's true that every now and then, she gets those sexual urges, but hearing that Sesshomaru is feeling them too, it just makes her more conscientious of the things around her.**

"**Mating season is a time where demons are succumbed to the effects of "nature" and pleasure. Is it so strange that I, a demon, might also get these urges?" Sesshomaru explained.**

**Kagura grinned. 'Maybe this season can work in my favor after all,' she thought.**

"**What? So now you're going to rape me? Or maybe you would just prefer it if we have sex in the open before those two return?"Kagura said jokingly.**

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'Don't say such absurd things. This Sesshomaru would never resort to such means,' he said.**

"**Then how about other means?" Kagura replied.**

**It was silent again. Sesshomaru turned to leave and disappeared through the forest.**

"**Hey! I don't hear you denying it!" Kagura yelled, wondering if she had a peeping tom on her hands. **

**She was alone now.**

**Kagura sighed. It was getting late. She stared at the red kimono in front of her. **

'**I need to find a hot springs,' she thought. **

**She pulled a feather from her hair and let enlarge into a feather. She flew over the trees and headed north.**

**After some time had passed, Kagura had finally found a decent hot springs. **

**She flew down into the forest and climbed up some rocks leading to the hot springs. **

**Kagura looked around, making sure that there were no demons nearby. **

**When she deemed that the coast was clear. **

**She took off her clothes, let her hair down, and went in for a dip. **

"**Ah…what a relief to be finally free!" she exclaimed. **

**Kagura poured some water over long, dark hair which glistened in the moonlight. **

**Kagura was alone so she thought that this was the perfect time to practice her wind dance. **

**She twirled round and round and waved her fan as an extension of her hand.**

**She incorporated seduction, charm, and beauty into her dances. **

**The wind created a whirlwind of dazzling water around her.**

**Kagura laughed and smiled, she was completely carefree of everything but the wind and her freedom.**

**Unbeknownst for Kagura, she had plenty of admirers watching her through the trees. They could barely contain themselves, looking for any moment to jump an unsuspecting demon for mere pleasure.**

**When Kagura finished dancing, several demons made their appearance. **

**Kagura glared at them. **

'**Damn! I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. I didn't even notice how much of a commotion I was making,' she thought to herself.**

"**Hehehe…pretty woman! How about giving me a piece of that action?" came the voice of one demon.**

"**Come here if you want a good time," another demon said.**

"**Pleasure's all mine," came another voice.**

**Kagura didn't like the way that they were all staring at her with lustful eyes. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she had yet to be covered.**

"**Are you guys sure that you want to be messing with me?" she asked innocently. **

**She pulled out her fan and spread it across her face seductively. "After all, I like to play hard to get," she said.**

**The demons all jumped her. Kagura spun around and shot her wind blades at all of them, causing many to dissipate.**

**However, the demons were so numerous and kept coming. **

**Kagura was getting tired and doubted that she could fend all of them off for much longer. **

**Soon enough, the demons were able to band together and pin her down to where she couldn't move.**

"**Damn it! Get off me, you bastards!!"Kagura screamed.**

**One demon smiled. "Don't worry, honey…you and I are going to have some real fun!" he said.**

**Kagura glared at him.**

**She was in trouble.**

**Suddenly, a bright light flashed through the trees. **

**In just a few moments, most of the demons were slaughtered. **

**One demon that was now on top of Kagura had remained. **

**Kagura squirmed underneath him, but she couldn't move because he was so big. **

"**Who the heck are you?" exclaimed the demon, "Back off, she's my territory now!"**

"**Leave her," the calm voice replied. **

**Kagura instantly put two and two together. **

'**Sesshomaru….'Kagura thought, 'How did he know where to find me?'**

**The other demon tried to claw at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was too quick for him. **

**Sesshomaru used his poison claws to slaughter the demon. When the demon dissipated, Kagura slowly got up and met eyes with Sesshomaru. **

**His eyes were turning red. **

**Instantly seeing the issue, Kagura reached out to grab the red kimono. **

**But she was too late. **

**Sesshomaru had pulled Kagura up close to him to where his chest was against hers. **

'**Uh-oh…he warned me that he can't control all of his actions…"she thought.**

**Then, Kagura shrugged it off. 'Oh well, what a turn on this will be.' she said with a smirk.**

**Her heart was pounding when Sesshomaru's lips met hers. **

**He began kissing her passionately on the lips and on the sides of her neck.**

**Kagura was enjoying every moment of it. **

**She moaned in pleasure and stroked his hair back while he embraced her around the hips. **

**She pulled down the top part of his kimono and armor.**

**Sesshomaru had her down on the ground now. **

**But before things could be taken any further, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped when he recognized Totosai's scent nearby. **

**His eyes turned their regular color again and widened when he realized what he was doing with Kagura. **

"**What's wrong?"Kagura asked, not knowing what side to take of the situation.**

**Sesshomaru got up and threw Kagura her red kimono. **

"**Put this on. We can discuss this later. Someone is approaching," he said. **

**He then proceeded to pull his clothes back on. Kagura did the same.**

"**How far?" he suddenly asked. **

"**How far what?" Kagura asked, confused.**

**He lifted up Kagura's chin to meet his eyes with her's.**

"**How far did we take it?" he clarified.**

"**Don't worry. Nothing really happened. We just kissed and--"**

**She was interrupted by Sesshomaru's kiss. It was long and passionate.**

**When he broke off, he replied, "I needed to get it out of my system."**

**Kagura smiled. "I'm sure you did…if you need more, you where to find me," she said.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise with a hint of excitement. **

**He flew up in the direction of camp.**

**Kagura removed a feather from her hair and followed him. **

**When they arrived, they saw Totosai, Rin, and Jaken together. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken both eagerly greeted Sesshomaru in perfect sync.**

"**Who's this old geezer?" Kagura asked.**

**Totosai was instantly insulted. "Why you—who are you calling an old geezer?" he yelled furiously. **

**But he was ignored.**

"**Totosai. Why have you come?" Sesshomaru calmly asked.**

"**What's the hurry?" Totosai replied.**

**Then, upon receiving a deadly glare by Sesshomaru, he hid behind the ox and said, **

"**I have come to forge tenseiga into a weapon."**

Author's Notes: Well, how do you like this chapter?? Please Review and tell me!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter #5 _

* * *

_Ugh! It feels like it's been so long since I last updated! Sorry about that! Busy, busy, busy... From now on, I'll try to update faster! Oh, and thanks so much to those of you who have been reading and reviewing my chapters! Appreciate it! _

_Ok, now on to chapter 5!_

* * *

"_I have come to reforge tenseiga into a weapon."_

"Reforge tenseiga?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes. I'm here because Tenseiga has summoned me. Your father was a clever one. He was able to foresee your reactions to certain situations and thus, manipulate your intentions. I would imagine your father mentioned to you about the abnormal changes going on inside your heart."

He suddenly paused to look at Kagura.

"I now know what he meant."

'_Though if you ask me, it doesn't seem like Sesshomaru has changed much at all. Still as cold-blooded as ever, I'd say.' _

He sighed.

'_But that's not my decision to make,_' he thought.

Totosai extended his arm out to Sesshomaru.

"Alright, hand it over," he stated calmly.

Jaken, who was listening intently to the conversation, was very suspicious of Totosai.

"Do you really think we can trust him, mi'lord? Suppose it's a trap?" he asked.

"If it is, I'll kill him." Sesshomaru simply replied.

Totosai gulped.

Sesshomaru pulled the tenseiga from its sheath, which rested at his side, and handed it over to Totosai. A relieved look fell across Totosai's face as he grabbed the sword and inspected it closely to note any damages. Then, he sighed as he walked over to his ox to grab the appliances he needed to repair the sword. He reached for an iron hammer and placed the tenseiga on a small, iron board before he commenced striking the sword continuously with the hammer.

All was quiet now except for the occasional clanging of the hammer striking the sword and the sound of Totosai blowing fire. The hours seemed to go by very slowly. Off to the side, Kagura was leaning very casually against a tree. It was visibly noticeable that she had just about all she could take with waiting. It was almost as boring as being a servant to Naraku and she was not a patient woman.

'_This is ridiculous. Just how much longer do we have to wait here before that old man is finished forging Sesshomaru's sword?"_

She looked around at her surroundings until her eyes fell on a little girl cuddled up against a two-headed dragon. Rin had fallen asleep on Ah-Uhn.

'_Hmph! She's got the right idea'_ Kagura thought, smirking.

Jaken had been meaning to ask Kagura the question that he had been mulling over within the depths of his mind.

Kagura noticed the green imp making his way over towards her, but she wasn't in the mood.

"What?" she demanded.

Jaken noted her detached tone, but proceeded with his question, "By the way, Kagura, what exactly were you and mi'lord doing while young Rin and I left to eat. I recall your hair looking a bit…disheveled when you came here."

He sniffed the air for a moment.

"In fact, you even carry his scent!"

Kagura recalled the mental image of Sesshomaru's red eyes and their little moment together and smirked. "Why don't you ask him over there? I'm sure he has an answer."

Sesshomaru didn't seem bothered at all. He was sitting on a rock that was facing the ocean. His eyes were closed while maintaining his usual, stoic composure. Jaken's eyes however, went wide when he heard this. He was aware that it was mating season, but surely his master wouldn't allow such a thing. Not with her.

Jaken retaliated. "Wench! Lord Sesshomaru would never waste time on the likes of you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Kagura countered. "Well, perhaps you don't know Sesshomaru as well as you think."

Jaken was flabbergasted; he couldn't believe that Kagura would suggest that he, who had been traveling with Sesshomaru for years, did not know his own master. Why, he of all people should know that Sesshomaru was the primary example of self-control when it dealt with members of the opposite sex.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I've been with Lord Sesshomaru well before you even came along and he would never go for a second-rate demon like you!"

"In any case, it's none of your business. It doesn't even concern you so why would you care?" Kagura said, highly offended.

She pulled a white feather from her hair.

"I'll be going now. I have better things to do than to listen to an imp lecture me about the people I'm with and watch some pathetic, old geezer complain about his back issues."

Totosai instantly turned around, flailing his arms angrily and yelling, "I ain't old!" in protest.

However, all that exertion caused him to snap his back in the process. Tears of pain rolled down his cheeks.

He sighed, saying, "Oh, am I going to feel that in the morning…."

Watching the scene of events, Kagura laughed to herself. "Whatever. If you need me, I'll be somewhere far away from here."

With that, she hopped on her feather and took leave of them.

Jaken called after her feverishly, "Now wait just a minute you! You can't just-"

He was cut off by Sesshomaru's voice.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

Jaken was caught off guard by his lord's sudden call for attention.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, mi'lord?" Jaken asked, a bit flustered.

"Let her go," was Sesshomaru's only answer.

"But…but…" Jaken stammered.

Without a word, Sesshomaru glared at Jaken out of the corner of his eye, as if daring him to continue. Jaken didn't have a death wish. After being on the receiving end of one of Sesshomaru's deadly glares, it didn't take long for Jaken to get his act together.

He frantically bowed numerous times while saying, "Oh! Forgive me, mi'lord! What was I thinking?"

He let out a sigh when he saw that Sesshomaru was no longer glaring at him.

'_Oh, why can't I learn when to keep my mouth shut? Anymore of this and I'll be the one who's pushing up daisies…'_

Jaken cringed when he heard his lord's voice.

"Totosai… you're lagging," Sesshomaru commented.

He was referring to the amount of time that it was taking Totosai to reforge his sword. It was almost daybreak now and the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains. Totosai, who was still recovering from that incident with Kagura, immediately picked up the pace as he effortlessly swung the iron hammer at a faster rate.

"Alright, alright…hold your horses, I'll be done soon," he said reassuringly.

'_Geez, what's the rush? I could be home right now. Hmm…maybe I can sneak out of here somehow...' _he thought while he discreetly looked around for an exit.

He lost all hope when he realized that his plan would never work.

'_Oh, but that Sesshomaru would beat me to a pulp if he had the chance. I don't care much for him…' _

He sighed and continued to work until he was finally finished an hour later. By this time, Rin had already woken up and was playing a game of tongue twisters with Jaken, which Jaken wasn't too fond of.

"Come on Master Jaken, say it with me! Red Jaken, Blue Jaken, Green Jaken," Rin shouted cheerfully.

Totosai handed tenseiga over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised the sword to the sky, examining the sword closely. The tenseiga gleamed brightly in the sunlight, highlighting its new features. He then put tenseiga back in its sheath at his side.

Jaken was in the middle of saying "green jaken", when he overheard Totosai speaking.

"I guess it's finally time to teach you about Meido Zangetsuha," Totosai said rather reluctantly to Sesshomaru.

"Meido Zangetsuha? What's that?" Jaken questioned.

"It is the path to the Underworld." Totosai answered. "Draw your sword, Sesshomaru."

As he did this, a giant ogre came bursting out from underneath the ground. The sky darkened with bright, white spirits surrounding them.

"Ah! It's an ogre!" Jaken croaked.

'_Now show me what you can do, Sesshomaru. The tenseiga should guide your stroke.' _Totosai thought as he looked on.

Sesshomaru ran up to the ogre and leapt into the air. With one key stroke of his sword, he slashed into the ogre's flesh. However, it appeared as if the attack had no effect on the ogre.

"Nothing's changed! The sword didn't cut him!" Jaken blurted in surprise.

Suddenly, a small portal in the shape of a crescent appeared behind the ogre.

"Master Jaken! Look! What's that behind the ogre?" Rin exclaimed.

"He's opened the path to the Underworld…Meido." Totosai answered.

The portal sucked the ogre's body with such a force that its body was severed into two pieces. Having no support from the now dead ogre, the body came crashing down to the ground with a thump.

"W-What happened?" Jaken questioned.

"As you just witnessed, the ogre's body was taken to the Underworld. Tenseiga is a sword that connects this world and the next. That is why Sesshomaru is able to see the creatures from the Underworld and cut them down using Tenseiga when returning the dead to this world. "Totosai explained.

"Amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

"_Considering that you were the first person our lord saved…"_ Jaken thought.

"A sword that sends demons to the next world…" Sesshomaru reiterated, seemingly deep in thought. "Totosai, I shall take this sword."

As soon as Sesshomaru had his back turned away from him, Totosai narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Still, to be able to bring down the ogre in one strike…what a spiteful brat."_

* * *

Deep in the forest somewhere, Kagura was reclined in a tall oak tree. She had her eyes closed while she enjoyed the soft breeze blowing through her hair and the warm sunlight across her face. It was seemingly peaceful there with the birds chirping and the sound of water cascading down the falls. This time, there would be no demons lurking by like last time. She made sure of that by scouting out a remote area where no demons would be around. She had a knack for finding the most serene spots, even up to the point of her "would be" death bed of flowers had Sesshomaru not been there to save her.

At least now she had time to think to herself without Naraku always intervening by sending her out on pointless missions and Hakudoshi snooping into her thoughts all day. She had to admit, it was such a relief not having to suffer through that suffocating miasma. But now things had changed. She was with Sesshomaru now and more than that, it seemed to her that Sesshomaru was quite attracted to her. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to find a way to make that attraction grow. Her fiery eyes were blazing with determination.

'_Just you wait, Sesshomaru…you're not going to get away from me that easily.'_

* * *

Around the same vicinity as Kagura, Kohaku was busy fighting off an army of demons. A centipede demon suddenly lunged at him, going for the sacred jewel in the back of his neck. The shard pulsated with an iridescent glow as it was nearing removal. In a panic, Kohaku quickly spun around and threw his sickle towards the demon. The centipede dissipated upon contact with the sickle. Kohaku swung the chain around professionally, his eyes darting around for any more attackers.

More demons followed in suit and attacked Kohaku, but were quickly destroyed by the sickle that was thrown multiple times by Kohaku. Even more came after him. They too were destroyed at a moment's notice. Sweat from Kohaku's brow slowly trickled down his forehead. More demons swarmed, surrounding Kohaku and filling in any gaps left previously by the slain demons.

"It's no use! They just keep coming! But-I can't allow myself to die until Naraku is dead. Damn that Naraku…he's after my shard. I have to get away before it's too late!"

He decided his best bet was to make a run for it. Hundreds of demons quickly followed in pursuit. Taking labored breaths, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ducking from any hanging tree limbs and occasionally looking back to see if any of the demons had caught up to him. Kohaku was so focused on getting away from the demons that he didn't see the fallen branch in front of him. His foot got caught under the branch and within seconds, he collided with the ground.

Kohaku only had enough time to turn around and see all the demons diving toward his position, all with one goal in mind—to kill him and retrieve the jewel shard. He had a look of sheer terror, his life flashing before his eyes. He envisioned his childhood with Sango, both of them laughing together in a field and playing with their cat, Kirara. Next, the horrible images of him murdering his own family members came into mind. A wave of overwhelming grief passed through him. However, Naraku's evil grin stood out the most.

'_Goodbye sister…with my death I will have atoned for my sins. Please defeat Naraku…'_

He shut his eyes, tightly.

"Dance of Blades!"

Two wind blades cut through a majority of the demons.

"It seems Naraku wants you dead, Kohaku,"came the voice of a familiar wind demon from the tree above him.

Kohaku's eyes widened in shock as he looked up and saw the very demon that risked her life to save him.

"Kagura!" he exclaimed, "It's you!"

Kagura jumped out the tree and landed gracefully in front of Kohaku.

"What? Are you surprised? It was my belief that you wanted to be saved from the demons." Kagura asked.

"No, it's just-because of me, you almost died. You protected me from Hakudoshi and you saved me from these demons just now. How can I ever forgive myself after something like that?" he said.

Kagura smirked. "Well I couldn't let that bastard get his hands on all the shards. If he wants it, he's going to come and take it himself."

She looked him straight in the eyes as she continued, "Besides, you and I are a lot alike-we've both done things we aren't proud of and yet, we have a second chance at life. Just be grateful!"

"Yes." he replied

Suddenly, the sky grew very dark.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes and grabbed his sickle from his waist and swung the chain around in preparation for the demons. Kagura took out her fan, fully engaged in battle mode.

"Alright Kohaku, get ready!" She said.

"Right." he said.

Several demons emerged all at once from the trees.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Sesshomaru watched as Rin gave some flowers to Jaken, causing him to sneeze flowers everywhere. She laughed joyfully while pointing her finger at Jaken as he choked on some flowers that he accidentally swallowed. Sesshomaru's normal impassiveness changed to a more serious nature as he suddenly became very ill at ease. He spun around instantly, eyes narrowed and fixated towards a spot in the trees. Rin and Jaken stopped what they were doing, becoming increasingly aware that something was wrong.

"Err…um…is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned, a bit flustered.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge Jaken at all. He seemed more concerned about the dark presence.

"Um…Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken repeated.

An eerie fog of miasma slowly seeped through the trees, threatening to take the life of any unsuspecting victim. Even the sky darkened with bright lightning streaks marking the sky.

"Ahh! Master Jaken! Look!" Rin shouted.

"Stay back, Rin! It's a miasma!" Jaken yelled as he stood in front of her.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Rin, who was looking around very nervously at all the miasma surrounding them.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru stated, calmly. Jaken watched as Sesshomaru's eyes darted quickly from Rin back to him.

Understanding Sesshomaru's concern, he quickly grabbed hold of Rin and dragged her through the trees.

"Come on, Rin. We must hurry before the miasma catches up to us. A single breath of these toxic fumes could be the end of you," Jaken said.

"Yes…but where are we going, Master Jaken?" she questioned earnestly.

"Away from here! Now hurry girl!" Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru watched until he could no longer see their forms through the trees. He subconsciously relaxed, some of the tension gone, but still kept his guard. With them out of the way, he could now fight to his full extent, if need be. A man's familiar laughter could now be heard echoing through the trees.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them. They'll soon be dead anyway," the voice said.

A dark figure came from out of the trees. He had a sinister smile plastered across his face.

"Hehehe…it's been a while, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more.

"Naraku."

* * *

Thousands of meters away, Jaken and Rin were running for their lives. They ran until they were stopped to see a huge fireball heading in their direction. Jaken could feel the intensity of the heat rushing towards them.

"Watch out!" Jaken croaked.

They instantly split apart as the blast hurled in between, causing a massive explosion with impact against the tree. The shockwaves sent Rin and Jaken flying in opposite directions causing Rin to hit a tree and Jaken, a large boulder. The explosion left a clear path in the forest with no trees. Everything was incinerated in the blast.

"Oww…"Rin complained, referring to her bruised back.

She looked over towards Jaken, who was across from her and wasn't so fortunate. He hit his head against the boulder and was clearly knocked out.

Rin gasped. "Oh no! Master Jaken!" she cried out.

"Wake up, Master Jaken!" she called again, this time even louder.

She started army crawling to his location until she bumped into a huge pair of ogre feet. She shrieked in surprise, but quickly covered her mouth so the ogre wouldn't notice. However, hearing the shriek, the ogre looked down at her tiny form and yanked her up to his height.

"Well, well well…what do we have here?" the ogre teased.

Rin was flailing around in a panic.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out, "Lord Sesshomaru, please save me!"

_

* * *

_

_Next chapter: Sesshomaru faces Naraku_

_Kagura and Kohaku, working together?_

_Save Rin_

_The End of Jaken?_

_Face-off with Naraku_

_Sesshomaru and Kagura's Alone Time_

_The Lady Mother_

_Sesshomaru in the Underworld_

So how was this chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. #6 Sesshomaru and Kagura Love Story**

_Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! A __**big thanks**__ to all you readers and reviewers out there! You guys are what keep me going!_

_Ok…now on to chapter 6…Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, please save me!" Rin's voice could be heard echoing amongst the trees.

Recognizing the voice, Sesshomaru instantly shifted his attention from Naraku to the direction his companions headed to in the forest.

'_Rin…' _he thought.

Sesshomaru quickly maneuvered around Naraku so that he could get to Rin, but was forced to stop and block the venomous tentacles that shot his way.

"Hehehe…going somewhere? Perhaps you should be more concerned about yourself than that girl of yours. Not that it will matter anyways, seeing that you'll soon be joining her…in Hell, that is." Naraku said, with a Cheshire smile.

"Naraku. The only person who will be going to hell today is you." Sesshomaru stated as he launched his Meido Zangetsuha attack towards Naraku.

A dark, crescent-shaped vortex appeared behind Naraku, sucking in his body at an alarming rate.

This action seemed to catch Naraku off guard as his smile quickly faded and was replaced with a stern expression.

He put up a barrier, thinking it would somehow leave him impervious to the attack. However, the force of the vortex was enough to sever his body into pieces.

'_So the pathway is not yet large enough for me to send his entire body to hell…how very fortuitous for you, Naraku.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Naraku's body began slowly regenerating itself again. For a brief moment, Naraku glowered at Sesshomaru, but it was soon replaced with an evil grin.

"Ho. So it appears that you've upgraded your sword since we last met. You can now open pathways to hell, it seems," Naraku said.

'_This will be very interesting…'_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura and Kohaku were fighting hordes of demons a little ways off. Kagura waved her fan creating two wind blades that thwarted a row of demons from attacking.

"Dance of Blades!" She yelled as more wind blades came out of her fan, killing the next row of demons with many more to come.

"Damn it! Don't these demons ever quit? It's all because of this stifling miasma in the air and I can only guess who brought it here…"She said, frustratingly. Knowing that Naraku probably had something to do with it made it even more infuriating for Kagura.

Kohaku kept silent, but threw his sickle at a few demons just the same. However, it was soon apparent that he was growing tired of fighting the endless raid of demons.

He raised his sickle yet again, proceeding to kill a few more demons, but was halted by Kagura putting an arm out in front of him.

"Hold it, Kohaku! Just leave them to me," She said, with a mischievous grin on her face. Kohaku nodded, feeling an instant wave of relief, though curious for what she had in store for the demons.

"Dance of the Dead!" she said as she manipulated the demon corpses to rise again and fight the living demons heading their way.

Now the demons were fighting themselves, making it all the more easier for Kagura and Kohaku. However, a huge centipede demon slowly crept up from behind Kohaku.

He didn't seem to notice, but Kagura noticed it almost instantly and pushed him out of the way as the centipede dove down to bite the shikon shard out of his neck with its sharp teeth. Kohaku watched in horror as Kagura was bitten in the shoulder instead and hurled to the ground. She quickly sent a couple of wind blades at the demon to return the favor. It dissipated upon contact with the blades.

Kagura grimaced at the sharp pain in her shoulder, compressing the wound with her hand to try to null the pain.

"Kagura!" Kohaku yelled, with concern in his eyes as he rushed towards her to see if she was okay.

"It's nothing…" Kagura said as she slowly stood up. She tried her best to maintain the appearance that she was unfazed by the burning sensation in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I got careless and-" Kohaku began, but was interrupted by Kagura.

"Well, don't be! Just worry about yourself." Kagura said, with a sharp glare. Kohaku reluctantly complied.

No more demons seemed to be coming now and for a few moments it seemed quite peaceful in the area until Rin's voice cut into the air.

"Let go of me or you'll be sorry! Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!"

"That sounds like Rin!" Kohaku said.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Kagura said.

She pulled a feather out of her hair and let it enlarge as they both got on and headed in the direction of Rin's voice.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken slowly opened his eyelids. "Rin?" he asked, slowly coming to his senses. The fuzzy image of a little girl being dragged away by a giant ogre came into focus.

"Let go of me!" Rin yelled.

"Ugh! Will you stop screaming? You're getting to be a real pest, you know that?" the ogre shouted in annoyance. "It's pretty obvious that this Sesshomaru person or whoever the hell you keep screaming about isn't coming, so stop it already! Perhaps he just doesn't have the guts to face me…but that's to be expected anyways, for no one can defeat the Great Masaru! Hahahaha!" The ogre said, with a smug look on his face.

Jaken jerked up almost instantly. "Rin!" he yelled.

'_Oh, Lord Sesshomaru will have my head for this…'_ he thought.

That's when he realized that the miasma had caught up to them. He knew he had to hurry or Rin could be in trouble. He dashed out in front of the ogre, holding the staff of two heads.

Rin looked relieved. "Master Jaken! You're okay!" She squealed in delight.

"You leave Rin alone!" He said to the ogre as he summoned fire from the old man's head. The fire engulfed the demon, but the demon seemed unfazed by the flames.

The ogre laughed heartily. "Who do you think summoned that fireball a while back? Me, of course! Your puny fire attacks have no effect on me! Hahahaha!"

'_Oh no, it's not working on him…"_Jaken thought, frantically.

In the ogre's free hand, he yanked Jaken up to his height.

"Time for a little fun." The ogre sneered. He swung his arm round and round, making Jaken really dizzy. As the ogre was getting ready to throw Jaken, Jaken held on for dear life.

"I don't want to die!" Jaken cried, "I don't want to die!"

The ogre was very frustrated. "Dang it! Get…off…of…me…" he shouted.

He tried his best to pry the imp off of him, even bringing his foot into it, but Jaken's grasp was very strong. Who knew?

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, please save me!" Jaken cried.

The ogre tried the next best thing he could think of. He shook Jaken repeatedly, making the poor imp even dizzier. As soon as Jaken's grip loosened, the ogre used that chance to fling Jaken's body towards the edge of the cliff.

"Aaaah!" Jaken screamed.

"Master Jaken!" Rin screamed. She tried her best to wriggle her way out of the ogre's grasp, but to no avail.

The ogre smiled deviously. "Oh, don't be in such a hurry! You're next," he said.

Rin struggled even more, afraid for her life. The ogre just continued to laugh heartily.

Out of nowhere, a huge boulder hit the ogre in the back of his head. The force was so powerful, it nearly threw the ogre off balance. He was shocked that someone had the gall to attack him from behind.

"Who's the dead sucker who-", he paused as he spun around to see a beautiful woman with long, ebony hair standing in a red kimono. Now he was really shocked.

"A…a woman?" He questioned.

"Yo. Now why don't you be a good little boy and put the girl down," she stated casually.

"Kagura!" Rin called out happily.

"So…Kagura, was it? What makes you think you can take me down?" The ogre questioned.

"I'm not obliged to answer that question. Now put the girl down or you will die," Kagura stated casually.

The ogre seemed caught off guard at first, stuck with disbelief at her words. Then, he laughed even harder, his voice almost echoing throughout the trees.

"YOU? You're going to KILL ME?" The ogre said, making sure to emphasize the words "kill" and "me" as if they didn't belong in the same sentence.

"And for what? A tiny, human girl nonetheless! I've heard it all now!" He said, laughing so much that tears were now brimming in his eyes. He jerked the girl up and down like a yo-yo to further his point.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Did I say I was the one who was going to kill you, wiseass? You had your chance. Kohaku," Kagura responded.

A scythe immediately flung into the large neck of the ogre. In utter shock, the ogre dropped Rin on her bottom in a haste to pull out the scythe. Rin quickly got up and rushed towards Kagura. The ogre groaned in pain as he desperately struggled to pull out the scythe until the scythe was quickly yanked out of his neck on its own, causing the ogre's head to be severed from its body and hitting the ground with a loud thud. The scythe then went into the hands of none-other-than Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Rin called out happily as she ran over to Kohaku.

"Rin…" was all that Kohaku managed to get out before he was tackled by Rin as she gave him a great big bear hug. Kohaku went red, visibly embarrassed.

Suddenly remembering that Jaken wasn't present, she broke away from Kohaku and brought her hands to her cheeks worriedly.

"Oh no! Master Jaken!" She cried out.

However, this came as no surprise to Kagura. "You mean that green toad over there?" She questioned, pointing to an unconscious green imp sprawled out in the grass nearby. "I wouldn't be bothered worrying about him. We found him meekly clinging to the edge of the cliff, practically begging for someone to come rescue him. If Kohaku and I hadn't come along, he'd probably be channeling rapids over a waterfall right about now."

"Master Jaken!" Rin said as she rushed towards Jaken and knelt by him to see if he was okay. When she got no response, she shook him repeatedly, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Let him be," Kagura said, "he's fine the way he is. He's only fainted and I doubt that shaking him will make any difference."

Rin looked up from Jaken. "Will Master Jaken be alright?" she asked.

Kagura smiled. "Don't worry, Rin. I'm sure he'll be fine," she said. '_Though I can't say the same for me.' _Kagura thought, reflecting on the poison spreading quickly through her system.

"But Lady Kagura…you're hurt too. Your shoulder's bleeding." Rin replied, deeply concerned for her friend's health.

Kagura was taken aback by Rin's concern. She looked over at her shoulder and saw that it was bleeding profusely now. When did that happen?

Kagura smiled, despite her uncertainty. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm not a Masochist, you know." She compressed her hand on her shoulder to stop the bleeding and heal the wound. She showed Rin her shoulder, the gash in her shoulder now less visible and said, "See? This is nothing compared to Naraku's poison."

Quickly changing the subject, Kagura said, "So…where's Sesshomaru anyways? Isn't his job to protect you? Seems to me that he's gotten quite careless nowadays."

Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru- cough- tried to protect me and Jaken, but we—cough, cough, cough- ran into the ogre while we were running away from the miasma," she explained, through coughs. She suddenly began coughing vehemently, passing out on the cold ground. Kohaku quickly knelt down and felt her hand. It was freezing cold.

"Rin! Are you okay? Rin!" Kohaku questioned, worriedly. Getting no response, he pulled the gas mask off his face and put it on hers.

"It's the miasma, she took in too much. We have to take her to higher ground," Kohaku explained. He picked up Rin, carrying her in his arms.

"I'll take you to where Ah-Uhn is. Then, you take Rin and that toad over there to higher ground. I'm going to see how Sesshomaru's doing against that bastard Naraku," Kagura responded.

When Kohaku nodded, she pulled out her feather and they both rode to the direction of Ah-Uhn. Spotting the familiar two-headed dragon through the trees, she swooped down and dropped off Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken. Still on her feather, she rode in the direction of the purple miasma.

* * *

'_Sesshomaru...I know all of your moves. So what will you do now?'_ Naraku thought to himself as he watched Sesshomaru prepare for his next attack.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru said, swinging his sword through the air and launching another dark vortex towards Naraku.

Naraku grinned. "Heh. Such impudence," he said as he agilely dodged the vortex and sent a few more tentacles towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru easily maneuvered around the tentacles and slashed them with his sword.

* * *

"This seems like a good place to land. Ah-Uhn, head down there," Kohaku said, directing the two-headed dragon to a nearby mountain. Ah-Uhn landed gently on grassy tundra allowing Kohaku to disembark the dragon. Lifting Rin off the dragon, he placed her gently on her back on the ground. Then, he repeated the motion with Jaken.

'_We should be safe here, at least until the miasma dissipates_,_' _Kohaku thought, looking out towards the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura was slowly approaching the territory where Naraku and Sesshomaru were fighting.

'_There_ _it is. I can already see Naraku's miasma seeping through the trees'_, Kagura thought, watching the once green forest decay into nothingness. Looking into the distance, Kagura saw a familiar figure heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey there! Fancy meeting you here!" the man on the paper crane greeted, waving at Kagura.

Kagura glared at him. "Ugh. You again! I feel like I'm in some freakin' time warp. Look, just get out of my way. I don't have time to play with you today," Kagura said, definitely not in the mood for his games.

Byakuya just laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, but I just can't allow you to leave," he said.

"Let me guess—your on orders to kill me, right?" Kagura questioned.

"Actually no. Not quite. Though Naraku would most likely prefer you dead, that's not why I'm here," Byakuya said.

"Oh? Then why stop me?" Kagura questioned, impatiently.

"Well I noticed you were heading in Naraku's direction and I thought, 'hey, she might be trying to interfere with Naraku and Sesshomaru's battle. But that would be giving Sesshomaru an unfair advantage…' not that you'd do much anyway, but we can't have that, now can we?" Byakuya explained.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Right. And you're going to stop me? "she asked, as more of a statement.

"Well dear, I already did," Byakuya stated casually, "Now if you're talking about me beating you in a battle, that, I can do rather easily as well."

"Hmph! Just try it!" Kagura said, launching her wind blades at Byakuya.

Byakuya easily intercepted the blades with his barrier and had them deflected back towards Kagura.

Kagura threw a couple more wind blades at Byakuya to block her own attack.

"Very original," Byakuya said.

"I try," Kagura replied, launching more wind blades towards Byakuya.

'_And that's what I'm betting on…'_ Byakuya thought, smiling as he secretly made another copy of himself and sent it in the direction of Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken.

* * *

"Mmm…?" Jaken mumbled, slowly coming to his senses.

"You're awake!" But Rin's still out of it," Kohaku said, a bit solemnly on the last part.

Jaken instinctively jumped up in an effort to protect Rin. "It's you! You better not be here to hurt young Rin!" Jaken said, suspicious of Kohaku and raising his Staff of Two Heads at Kohaku

Kohaku lowered his head, clenching his fists as if in agony. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt Rin that time. I remember everything! I've caused so much pain for everyone. I can never forgive myself for what I did and I understand if you don't trust me, but I…I want to do my best to protect Rin," Kohaku responded.

"Well, you were supposed to have been controlled by Naraku. Who's to say that he still doesn't have you under his control?" Jaken replied, still not convinced.

"I know that I'm not under his control now, but I don't know for how long. Please allow me the honor of protecting Rin while I can," Kohaku said, visibly distressed.

Jaken sighed. "Luckily for you, it's not my decision, but you'll have a harder time convincing my Lord," Jaken said, turning away from Kohaku.

Kohaku blinked. He didn't know whether to take that answer as good or bad so he just decided to count his blessings. He walked over to Rin, making sure that she was okay before looking back towards the horizon.

"Hey, where's mi'lord anyway? And that Kagura wench?" Jaken questioned.

"Kagura went to go help Sesshomaru against Naraku," Kohaku answered. However, he immediately tensed when he saw a strange light appear in front of them. He immediately grabbed hold of his sickle, prepared for what the light had in store for them.

Jaken gasped. "What's that?" he questioned.

The light materialized into the form of Byakuya.

"You!" Jaken said, raising his staff of two heads again.

"Yo! How's it going?" Byakuya answered.

"What do you want?" Jaken asked.

"I'm on an errand. Mind helping me? I require a shard, you see and oh, look, it seems Kohaku can help me," Byakuya said casually. "Don't worry; it won't even hurt a bit."

* * *

Naraku smirked. _'Hmph! Seems like my plan is working perfectly,'_ Naraku thought as he launched another tentacle toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodged the tentacle, slashing it with Tenseiga. He narrowed his eyes. '_What's he up to? It seems like he's merely buying time for something…Well no matter, I'll kill him right here,'_ he thought.

He leapt into the air, slashing Naraku's tentacles with his whip of light. Then, he got up close to Naraku, launching a Meido towards Naraku. Naraku moved away from it, but was caught off guard by Sesshomaru coming up from behind and slashing him in two with his Tenseiga.

"Getting careless now, Naraku?" Sesshomaru said much to Naraku's displeasure.

"You're a fool to think that this will kill me," Naraku said as his body regenerated again. _'Just a little more time' _Naraku thought, smiling deviously.

* * *

"You haven't realized it, have you? That this is all part of Naraku's plan," Byakuya said, smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about? What plan?" Kagura asked, confused.

"You see, I'm only buying time. Right now as we speak, my copy is probably extracting the jewel shard from that boy Kohaku's neck," Byakuya said, laughing as Kagura's face changed into a look of regret.

"Oh, it gets better. You recall that Kohaku is under Naraku's control while the girl child remains unconscious? I'd hate to be in their shoes right about now…" Byakuya said.

"Damn it! You bastard!" Kagura shouted, enraged.

"Instead of getting angry at me, perhaps you should be more concerned about saving them. And as much as I simply adore seeing your reaction to all of this, I must bid you my farewell because I now have what I came for. You should have never left them alone. Shame, shame on you…" Byakuya said as he disappeared.

"Damn it! I should've known…" Kagura said as she retraced her steps back to where Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken were headed.

* * *

Kohaku gasped as the color of his shard turned to an eerie glow. _Kill her…kill the girl… _A man's voice penetrated Kohaku's thoughts. "Run…away…" Kohaku said, struggling to maintain consciousness.

"Oh no! I knew we couldn't trust him!" Jaken said. He stood in front of the unconscious Rin to protect her from Kohaku.

'_Hmm…I suppose I could take his shard now and be on my merry way, but what fun would that be? Why not have Kohaku kill the girl first and then take it? Or if he doesn't succeed, have them kill Kohaku and then take the shard. Hehe…Naraku wins every time'_ Byakuya thought to himself, smiling. '_I'm merely here to observe and make sure Naraku's plans come to light, but they don't need to know that.'_

Jaken raised his staff of two heads to Kohaku. Kohaku stared blankly at Jaken, awaiting his imminent demise.

'_That's it…Burn Kohaku…make my job easier for me.' _Byakuya thought as he looked on.

"Mmm…" Rin mumbled, slowly opening her eyes to the world around her. The first thing she noticed was the mask on her face and then she got a little confused until she remembered the miasma. '_Oh…Kohaku…?' _she thought. Then, she noticed the green imp standing in front of her. "Master Jaken!" Rin instantly shot up, excitedly. Then, that's when it hit her. Jaken was holding the staff of two heads towards her friend, Kohaku. "No!" she yelled. Reacting first, she grabbed Jaken's staff from him.

"Rin? What are you doing?" Jaken said.

Kohaku used that moment to attack Jaken, which he dodged just barely. Rin looked toward Kohaku and then into his blank, lifeless eyes. "Kohaku?" she questioned.

Jaken quickly rushed towards Rin. "Master Jaken! What's wrong with Kohaku?" she asked, with concern. Kohaku slowly walked up to them, raising his sickle.

"Get behind me, Rin! Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku! Hand me my staff now or he'll kill us both!" Jaken demanded.

"But-" Rin protested.

"Silly girl, do as you're told!" Jaken said.

As Rin hesitated, Kohaku threw the sickle towards Jaken.

"Dance of Blades!" Two wind blades defended Jaken against Kohaku's sickle.

"Guess I arrived just in time." Kagura stated.

"Okay. Plan B. Kohaku, come." Byakuya said.

Kohaku immediately obeyed, walking towards Byakuya.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagura said, launching three wind blades towards Byakuya.

"Please Kagura. You should know by now that your attacks have no effect on me," Byakuya stated.

"Damn you…" Kagura said though gritted teeth.

"Kohaku! Please stay with us! Where are you going?" Rin said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Kohaku seemed stunned. He remembered that promise he made to Jaken a while back. '…I-I want to do my best to protect Rin.' At that moment, he fought to maintain control against Naraku. Subconsciously, he moved away from Byakuya without Byakuya noticing.

Byakuya smiled cheerfully. "He can't hear you now, little girl. Isn't that right, Kohaku?" Byakuya said, proceeding to pull out the shard, but instantly realizing that Kohaku no longer was right beside him. He blinked. "Kohaku…?"

"It seems Kohaku doesn't agree with you," Kagura said, smirking.

"Kohaku, come!" Byakuya demanded.

Kohaku slowly regained consciousness. _'What's going on?'_ he thought to himself.

"Kohaku!" Rin yelled, rushing over to Kohaku, "You are unharmed…?"

"Yes, but what happened?" Kohaku questioned. Jaken began explaining the story to Kohaku.

"Oh well, it seems Naraku's plan was foiled. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him…" Byakuya said, as he slowly disappeared.

Kagura looked at her shoulder. It was getting worse and she could feel it. The poison was spreading rapidly. Her head was starting to get foggy now and all that moving around wasn't helping either. She placed her hand on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She had to do something fast.

* * *

Naraku looked away from his battle with Sesshomaru. Realizing that something had gone amiss, Naraku began his retreat.

"Running away are we, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, launching another vortex towards him.

Naraku got away just in time. "We'll meet again, Sesshomaru," he said as he faded away.

Sesshomaru just stood there, watching as if deep in thought. He looked up at the sky. It was dark with stars speckled in the sky. He hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. He then went to go find the others.

* * *

By the time he had found them, it was pitch black outside. However, their spot on the mountain offered protection from the demons residing in the forest. He was slightly shocked to find Kohaku there.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken shouted in unison, both rushing up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's cheerful face. "I hope you've fared well, Rin."

"Mmhm! Master Jaken, Kagura, and Kohaku all took great care of me!" She said, excitedly.

Ah-Uhn groaned at being left out of the picture. "And of course, Ah-Uhn too," she said laughing.

At the mention of Kohaku, Sesshomaru gave a stern look towards Kohaku. Seeing the look, Kagura walked over.

"He needs somewhere to stay, Sesshomaru. Surely you wouldn't leave the poor boy to fend on his own," she said.

"I couldn't care less if the boy stays or goes. Do as you please," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura smiled triumphantly at that response.

"Rin," he said, awaiting an answer.

"Yes?" the little girl answered.

"You may look for food now," he said.

Rin smiled cheerfully. "Yes, my lord!" She ran off, making sure to take Ah-Uhn with her.

"Jaken, look after Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, of course, mi'lord." Jaken said, following after Rin.

Looking at Kohaku, Sesshomaru questioned, "What will you do?"

Kohaku bowed. "Please sir, allow me to assist Master Jaken," he said, getting up and rushing after Rin and Jaken.

Kagura looked bored. She was sitting on a rock, looking up at the stars. "So what now?" She asked, casually. She was surprised when he sat down right next to her.

"Let me see your shoulder," he said, pulling down her sleeve. Kagura blushed, pulling her arm away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"Unless you would much prefer death…" Sesshomaru responded, looking as passive as ever. Definitely not wanting that, she gave in, offering her arm to Sesshomaru.

"How did you know? About the venom, I mean," Kagura asked, her scarlet eyes meeting Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"I can smell it on you," he stated bluntly.

He reached into his white kimono, pulling out a small white case. He then proceeded to open it, revealing a light green ointment.

"Is that supposed to heal me?" Kagura asked, obviously not impressed.

"If it didn't, would I bother using it?" Sesshomaru asked, mildly irritated.

'_Good point.'_ Kagura silently agreed. She watched closely as he began applying the ointment to her wound. She winced a little at the stinging of the ointment reacting to her skin. Then, she felt a strong burning sensation in her shoulder.

"What is this? It fucking hurts!" She shouted.

Noting Kagura's distress, Sesshomaru said, "Be patient. The pain will only last a short while. This ointment was specifically designed to treat bites such as yours." Suddenly, he rose from his spot next to Kagura.

"You'll be fine now." He said, walking away without another word.

Kagura could hear Rin's voice through the trees. "Come on, Master Jaken! Hurry!" She said, racing past Kagura's rock. "I won!" She shouted cheerfully, jumping up and down. Jaken followed quickly behind. "Huff, huff-for the last time, girl—it is not a race," he said, out of breath. Kohaku followed closely behind. "Lord Sesshomaru, we're back!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru just nodded silently.

Jaken plopped his butt on the ground and immediately fell asleep. "Master Jaken's asleep. Now what do we do, Kohaku?" Rin asked.

"Actually, Rin I don't think that sounds like a bad idea," Kagura said, "Who knows what we'll encounter tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Rin said, walking towards the two headed dragon and curling up between them.

Kohaku rested against a tree; he closed his eyes, hoping to drift into sleep, but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was controlled once again by Naraku. A couple of hours later, it was very quiet. The only thing he could hear now was the chirping on crickets in the night.

He watched as Kagura rested in a tree, sleeping. Then, he saw Rin and Jaken sleeping near Ah-Uhn. He looked around for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be found. He got up from his spot quietly, taking his sickle and walking away. Then, he stopped and looked back at everyone sleeping. He smiled. '_Thanks for everything_', he thought and then walked away.

He only walked for a couple of meters before bumping into Sesshomaru along the way. He lowered his head, walking past Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru doing the same, neither of them saying a word.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Kohaku stopped as well, not knowing how to answer.

"Yes…" he said, quietly.

"I see," Sesshomaru said, "So you plan to leave and face Naraku on your own. What will Rin think?"

Kohaku tensed visibly. How would Rin feel if he left? Would she be sad? "Forgive me." He said, "I…I can't stay…All I'll do is cause everyone pain."

"And so you think that running away will make things better. Exactly what Naraku wants. Well, I won't stop you," he said, walking away.

Kohaku stood where he was. '_I'm helping…Naraku?'_ Kohaku thought to himself.

"He's right. You'll only be falling into Naraku's trap." Kagura said, jumping from a tree and landing in front of him.

Kohaku jumped. "Kagura? But I thought-" he said, truly shocked.

"Well you thought wrong. Now tell me—what can you hope to accomplish by attacking Naraku on your own? You'll only be making him stronger," Kagura said firmly.

"I…I have to try. Besides, you saw what happened today. How I almost killed Rin and Jaken…I'll only be making things worse for your group by staying," Kohaku said, his head down in agony.

"And what about that jerk of an ogre? Who took care of him? And what about Jaken: who rescued him from that cliff? Hell, I said, 'leave him'. Either way, it's your choice. No one's stopping you." She said, crossing her arms.

It was silent. Kohaku mulled it over in his mind for a moment. "I'll…stay," he said.

Kagura smiled, content with that answer. "Fine. Then, let's head back to camp", she said, walking back. Kohaku followed shortly after.

* * *

When they arrived back at camp, everyone was still asleep and Sesshomaru was standing at the mountain's edge, watching the stars. He seemed to be deep in thought, but didn't answer when he heard Kagura and Kohaku return.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, smiling triumphantly. '_We make a great team_.' She thought.

Kohaku went over and sat next to Rin and Jaken. He was sound asleep moments later.

Kagura sat down on the same rock from earlier, content with watching Sesshomaru. He seemed so regal, so beautiful with his long, silver hair blowing in the breeze. His body seemed to glow in the sky. Yes, she was very much appreciating the view. She continued to look lower, stopping at his ass. He was so fine…she would fuck him right now if she had the chance.

Feeling Kagura's gaze roaming all over his form, he asked, "What exactly are you looking at?" He questioned, without looking back.

Kagura seemed unfazed by this question. "Well if you must know, you," she answered. "After all, I find it hard to keep one's eyes off of one so beautiful."

"Is that so?" He said, smirking inwardly and silently agreeing.

* * *

"We need to talk about last night," Sesshomaru said after a while.

Kagura yawned. "You mean before Totosai interrupted our little moment? Sounds fine to me," she said.

He walked away from his spot and turned towards her. "Alone," He said and then continued walking.

'_What's he up to?'_ Kagura thought as she followed closely behind.

* * *

A few moments later, Rin woke up. She really had to go. Ah and Uhn lazily opened their eyes, raising their heads. "Don't worry, Ah-Uhn. I'll only be gone a minute," Rin said, comforting them. They laid their heads back down on the ground and were fast asleep again. Rin started to walk off on her own until she heard Jaken's voice.

"Rin? Where are you going?" he said.

"I have to pee," she said. Giving an understanding nod, Jaken fell back asleep, but Kohaku, who was listening, remained awake, just in case.

Rin went into the woods, walking far enough until it was all clear. She lifted up her kimono, relieving herself behind the bushes.

Then, she started to walk back, but hearing voices, she went further into the forest. She snuck behind a bush, finding Sesshomaru and Kagura standing there. Gasping, she quickly rushed back to tell the others. _'Yay! I knew they liked each other!' _Rin thought as she ran back.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagura stared at each other. Golden eyes on Scarlet eyes. Kagura broke the silence first.

"Go ahead and say what you pulled me out here to say already," Kagura said, waiting impatiently.

"You are to forget last night, is that clear?" Sesshomaru said. Those words struck her heart like a sharp chord. That was definitely not something she expected to hear.

"What? You want me to just pretend like it didn't happen?" Kagura questioned, hardly believing her ears.

"Our main goal is to defeat Naraku. Any distractions along the way would only hinder our success," Sesshomaru explained.

"Hmph! I think you're afraid-afraid that you may have feelings for me." Kagura stated.

That seemed to really get his attention. He quickly grabbed her, pinning her up against a tree. She could feel his breath, warming her face. She immediately tensed, her breathing suddenly faster than normal and her heart racing.

"What makes you think that I'm afraid?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagura smirked. She wasn't going to give in that easily. This was going to go her way whether he liked it or not.

"Oh you're not, are you? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this…" She said, undoing the obi around her waist, revealing two, white breasts. Sesshomaru's breathing suddenly became a lot shallower. She smirked as she felt his arousal kicking in. _'So he has hormones…' _She thought. Finding it harder to maintain his composure, Sesshomaru quickly averted his eyes. He was fighting determinedly against the temptation to take her for his own right now. He had never been this addicted to any woman in his life. She was an addiction. He yearned to give in so badly.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Surely you aren't bothered by this?" Kagura said, innocently. She moved her hands against his chest, leaning in to kiss him on his lips. She kissed him gently, wondering if her plan would work. But Sesshomaru could only take so much before he finally gave into his demonic nature. She smiled when she felt him kissing back gently. Hesitantly at first, he placed his hands on her hips, roaming her features. Things quickly became more heated as Sesshomaru seemed more involved with his ministrations. He kissed her more passionately, Kagura allowing passage into her mouth. Kagura moaned with pleasure as Sesshomaru ravenously drank her in, exploring every inch of her body.

* * *

When Rin arrived back at the camp, she was jumping up and down excitedly, waking up Jaken and Ah-Uhn.

"W…What's the matter, Rin?" Jaken said, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Guess what, Master Jaken! I was right about Sesshomaru and Kagura! They're going to be together!"

Jaken immediately sprung up. "W-what?" he shrieked. Then, he relaxed a little. "That's crazy, Rin! Sesshomaru would never go for that wench."

"It's true! I saw them in the woods together!" Rin protested, "Come on! I'll show you!"

Kohaku quickly cut in. "Um…Rin. I don't think that's such a good idea. If what you say is true, I think they'd rather be alone," he said.

"Huh? But why?" Rin asked, confused.

Kohaku blushed. "Well, because-" he stuttered.

Kagura's words permeated through Jaken's mind. _'Perhaps you don't know Sesshomaru as well as you think.' _After hearing that, he was determined more than ever now to see if what Rin said was true.

"Let's go, Rin. Show me where they are!" he said.

Rin smiled. "Okay!"

Rin skipped along in the direction of Sesshomaru and Kagura with Jaken following closely behind. Seeming unsure of himself at first, Kohaku followed after them '_This isn't good…'_ He thought.

* * *

When they arrived, Rin suddenly stopped, causing Jaken and Kohaku to come colliding into each other. "What's the big idea-?" Jaken said being interrupted by the sight before him.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were kissing each other passionately. The couple, ravaging each other in the moonlight. They were too focused on each other to notice that they were being watched at that moment.

Jaken quickly pulled Rin behind the bushes. Kohaku kneeled down as well.

"Ack! She's seducing him! That's it! That would explain why mi'lord would lower himself to such!" Jaken reasoned with himself.

Rin looked at him in confusion.

"Master Jaken, what's seducing?" She asked.

"Well, uh, you see, Rin…" Jaken started, flustered with the question. "Children don't need to know! Run along, Rin! Kohaku, take her with you!" he shouted, making excuses.

Kohaku instantly felt a wave of relief. They wouldn't be caught after all. He nodded in agreement, taking Rin with him.

"But, I still don't understand." Rin complained.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Rin," Kohaku said.

Hearing the noises in the background brought Sesshomaru back to reality. Then, he noticed Jaken peering at them through the bushes.

"Jaken." He said, startling Jaken and Kagura, both. Kagura quickly reached down and re-tied her obi around her red kimono.

"You may leave us now,"he said.

"Yes, mi'lord. Forgive me." Jaken said, quickly running away.

"Well that was strange," Kagura said, watching the green imp's disappearing form.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. It was silent and she could almost feel the tension building in the air.

"Look, before you go and blame me, I just want to point out that I wasn't the only one who-" Kagura protested before she was interrupted by Sesshomaru putting his finger to her lips.

"Be silent. It's clear to me now that I do harbor some feelings towards you." Sesshomaru said, looking deep in thought. Kagura was stunned. '_Wha-what did he just say? He has feelings for me?_' she thought. He removed his finger.

"And you're finally figuring this out now?" Kagura said, smirking. He gave her a glare to which she found rather humorous.

She wanted to ask how he felt about the whole thing, but she decided not to press her luck.

"We should head back to camp," Sesshomaru said, already walking back. Kagura shrugged, though inwardly she was a wreck. There were so many questions that she wanted answered. Did he even want to take this relationship any further? What was going to happen now? These were some of the questions ran through her mind as she headed back to camp with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry, I'm going to have to end it at this point since I really have to finish my homework. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon enough and as always, please review and let me know how this story is coming along. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7: A Sesshomaru and Kagura Love Story**

**Author's Notes**: New Update! Chapter #7 is finally here! I am soooo sorry it took so long! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! I enjoyed reading every one of them and I appreciate all the support! Also, thanks for taking the time to read this story, it's greatly appreciated!

Ok…enough talk…now on to Chapter #7! Enjoy!

* * *

When Sesshomaru and Kagura returned back to camp, they found everyone else sleeping…or at least pretending to be. Jaken was huddled up in a corner, snoring up a storm, and occasionally peering out of the corner of his eye to see if anyone was watching. To his horror, he was met with Sesshomaru's glare. Flustered, Jaken immediately shut his eyes back the way they were, snoring even louder this time in a desperate attempt to feign sleep.

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled though; he knew that Jaken was trying to avoid any confrontations with him regarding his actions when Sesshomaru and Kagura were alone together. He was also aware of the fact that Rin and Kohaku weren't completely innocent on the matter either. On his way back to camp, he caught their scent through the trees. He narrowed his eyes at Rin and Kohaku, seeing through their act as they seemingly slept soundly near Ah and Uhn under the trees.

He would deal with them later.

Walking slowly over to the green imp, Sesshomaru stood right in front of Jaken, unmoving, while he calmly asked, "Are you pretending to be asleep, Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes shot wide open. He jerked up as fast as he could muster, bowing repeatedly at Sesshomaru's feet, fearing that this would be the end of his life as a lowly vassal to Sesshomaru.

"Uh! No, mi'lord! Please forgive me! I was just-" he quickly paused to look up and see Sesshomaru's reaction. To his horror, Sesshomaru was _smiling_. Frantically, Jaken bowed even faster.

"Oh no! Please not that, mi'lord! I beg you! Please don't smile at me! You're much rasher when you do so!" Jaken pleaded, sobbing in between.

Kagura, who was watching the scene before her, was simply amused._ 'Now would you look at that? One smile and he's got Jaken completely spooked. Perhaps he should smile more often…" _She thought, smirking to herself.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stated calmly, calling to the attention of the green imp.

Jaken, who was trembling in fear, slowly looked up to see Sesshomaru towering over him, no longer smiling.

"Y-y-yes, mi'lord?" Jaken said, nervously.

"Get up, Jaken. We'll be going soon," Sesshomaru answered, turning away from him.

"Oh yes, mi'lord!" Jaken responded, relieved that he didn't kick him like he normally did.

Then, it hit him: Sesshomaru didn't kick him.

Jaken sat up, in utter shock. He was completed baffled by the complexity of his master's emotions. His words had seemed simple enough, but Jaken had been so sure that Sesshomaru was angry with him and couldn't quite decipher the meaning behind his master's actions. Had Sesshomaru actually been _compassionate_ towards him?

Little by little, it seemed that something or _someone_ was changing him. He couldn't quite place a finger on what could have happened to make him act this way so suddenly, but surely enough, Sesshomaru was, indeed, acting differently. Jaken shook his head of this thought. He quickly dismissed the very nature of it as being silly. It was just his imagination. It _had _to be.

"Rin… Kohaku …I know you're awake. Get up." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

The sleeping pair, who were intently listening to the whole conversation, nearly sprung awake. For Kohaku, he sprang awake out of fear, but for Rin, she was completely oblivious to the whole matter of spying and felt that she was just doing her duty as a friend to Kagura and Sesshomaru. It was her duty to learn everything that was going on between them. She was just being mischievous Rin.

She beamed.

"What will we do now, mi'lord?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru just looked on in silence, seemingly unwilling to answer Rin's question.

"You know, she does have a point, Sesshomaru. What _will_ we do now? It's not as if we've got anything planned these days anyway. And it will be a long time before we have any leads on that father of mine." Kagura said.

"We have somewhere to be today," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagura was a little surprised. She certainly wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Now she was curious.

"Oh? And just where might that be?" She asked.

Knowing her response to what he was going to say next, he narrowed his eyes and answered her carefully.

"I have arranged to meet with my mother today," he said, still as impassive as ever.

"The Lady Mother?" Jaken repeated, hardly believing his ears. '_Her…of all people?' _he thought.

Kagura immediately broke out laughing. "I see…and for what reason could you possibly have to want to speak with your mother, Sesshomaru? You wouldn't happen to be a momma's boy now, would you?" She asked, deeply amused.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even further. _'This woman is getting to be rather irritating…'_ he thought.

"Oh, now what do you suppose that look is all about, Sesshomaru? I gather from all the glaring that I've been receiving lately, I hit the bulls-eye with my last remark." Kagura said, very much pleased with his response.

Understanding that she was merely teasing him, Sesshomaru decided that there would be no point in arguing with her, especially when there were others around. Instead, he turned his attention to Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken, who were watching intensely as if something were about to happen.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, causing everyone to be caught off guard at the sudden change of subject.

"Yes?" the little girl answered.

"It is morning now. You may go and look for food," he said, his eyes raised to the sky.

Rin smiled cheerfully. "Yes, mi'lord!" she exclaimed, rushing towards Ah-Uhn and ushering them up on their feet while she climbed up on their backs using the brown-colored harness.

"Jaken, watch over Rin, and the boy goes too," Sesshomaru added.

"Yes mi'lord," Jaken and Kohaku said jointly, causing the two of them to look at each other awkwardly before joining Rin on Ah-Uhn. A few seconds later, they were off in the direction to find some food in the area, which Ah-Uhn could easily sniff out with their noses. As soon as they were well out of sight, Kagura turned to Sesshomaru.

"You're being awfully secretive today. Then again, you almost always are. It's hard for anyone to guess what's going on in that brain of yours, Sesshomaru," Kagura said casually. '_And that's what makes you interesting…'_She thought, smirking to herself.

"Is there a problem with the way I act?" Sesshomaru answered.

"No, not really. It's just so damn frustrating, is all." Kagura replied.

"So I make you frustrated. Interesting..." He stated, with a slight smirk. By his comment, Kagura instantly knew that he was up to something.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She replied, not knowing where this was going. He suddenly walked over to Kagura until he was close enough to cause Kagura to be tense, not knowing what he was going to do. When he reached for her, she smacked his hand away.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, there will be no touching until I get some answers out of you first, mister. If you want it, you're just going to have to work for it this time. After all, it's not my fault that your hormones are going on the rampart. You'll just have to control them when I'm around." She said, backing away from him to prove her point. But not far enough away from Sesshomaru, for he grabbed for her hand and pulled her closer to him, startling her.

"It is not necessary for you to get so defensive, Kagura. I merely wish to see your shoulder again." He plainly said, already pulling down her sleeve halfway. She yanked her arm from his grasp angrily.

"And if I refuse?" She asked. "After all, I see no reason for you to want to see my shoulder so badly. Wasn't it you who said I would be just fine?"

Surprised at the unexpected reaction, Sesshomaru broke his normal facade for an instant. His eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. _'Silly woman…does she honestly think that I would stoop so low as to…'_

He sighed, still frowning a bit.

"I can assure you that I wouldn't try anything of the sort. I only wish to see if you're shoulder is alright. You will be fine if I attend to it." He stated calmly.

"Careful Sesshomaru, by the look of concern you have on your face right now, one would think that you were actually quite worried about me." Kagura teased, smirking at the thought.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, despite his cold exterior. _'So she wants to play, does she? Well, she will soon know that two can play that game…'_ He thought as he pulled her close to him. She gasped, feeling the sudden surge of heat rush over her body. She shivered at his warm breath against her ear lobe, making it all the more harder for her to resist him. He could feel her body tensing against his own.

"Sesshomaru…" She managed to breathe, her eyes locked onto his as he slowly moved in for a kiss. He smirked when she met him halfway, his lips lingering slightly over hers, both of them eagerly anticipating his next move. Sensing that Kagura could not bear to be teased any longer, he willingly succumbed to both of their desires, meeting his lips with hers.

Distracted by his actions, Kagura relished the gentle feel of his lips against hers, kissing Sesshomaru back passionately, causing him to entertain thoughts of just claiming her then and there. He began placing chaste kisses along the side of her neck, causing Kagura to moan softly, offering slight gasps of pleasure to his ears.

He reached for her sleeve, slowly tugging it down, meeting his lips with hers again. He felt Kagura's tongue teasing his lips, awaiting passage into his mouth, which he gladly offered, enjoying the sweet taste her mouth had to offer. Then, he suddenly pulled away from her, causing Kagura to groan with displeasure at the lack of warmth.

Feeling greatly unsatisfied, for a moment he contemplated on breaking his resolve; then maybe he wouldn't feel so deprived. He widened his eyes at these thoughts, suddenly realizing what he was just thinking. _'What is this woman doing to me? If this had gone any further, I'm not sure I could've controlled myself…' _he thought, deeply lost in his own thoughts.

Kagura looked questioningly into Sesshomaru's eyes, pleading for answers, forgetting her previous resolve not to allow him to have his way with her.

Still keeping his golden eyes locked onto her crimson, he pulled out the same white case from his kimono and reapplied some more green ointment to her wound. The cold application greatly surprised Kagura as she seemed to quickly snap out of her daze. _'What the hell came over me? Was I really…?'_ Her thoughts came crashing to a halt when Sesshomaru suddenly surprised her by lifting her up off the ground, despite her protests telling him to release her and asking him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He carried her bridal style to a nearby grassy patch where he set her down, back against a tall oak tree, in utter silence. Then, he proceeded to sit beside her, making sure to take grasp of her arm to note the bruise on her shoulder. To his relief, it was almost fully healed, but her tore off a piece of his kimono and wrapped it around her shoulder all the same. Figuring that this was just as good as time as any, Kagura decided to come forward with something she had been thinking about for a long time.

"Hey…Sesshomaru," she said, looking up into his eyes to get his attention. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing, turning his attention towards her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Seeming unsure of herself at first, she swallowed and then slowly continued. "I was just thinking back to that time where I was sitting alone in that field, awaiting deaths door…"

"And…?" Sesshomaru questioned, rather impatiently.

"I was getting to that!" She snapped.

"Call it a moment of weakness but…when I saw you there, Sesshomaru of all people, I was suddenly filled with so much joy. I was content…but you, Sesshomaru—you weren't. Your eyes looked so lonely. I thought it was a shame really…all that freedom, but no one really to share it with," Kagura said.

"Lonely, you say?" Sesshomaru asked, as more of a statement. "You are forgetting I have companions of my own."

"I haven't forgotten, Sesshomaru, but it seems that you might have, for your eyes tend to tell a different story," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru remained silent, continuing back to what he was doing with wrapping the torn piece of kimono around Kagura's shoulder.

"I guess it's true then. People don't always know what they have until they've lost it." Kagura stated, yawning. She hadn't really gotten that much sleep the night before.

Sesshomaru took note of her exhaustion, quickly finishing up what he was doing, and pulling her close to his chest, but she was too tired to argue. It felt good actually, lying against his chest. Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly, her eyes getting progressively heavier.

"Get some rest. We aren't scheduled to meet with my mother for another few hours." He said quietly.

Kagura simply nodded her head slightly before drifting off to sleep within minutes, sleeping peacefully against Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, listening peacefully to the soft sounds of the birds chirping in the trees. He could hear Kagura's steady breaths, indicating that she was already beyond talking to at this point. Kagura's words flowed through his mind as he gradually drifted off to sleep despite himself.: _'I guess it's true then. People don't always know what they have until they've lost it.'_

_..._

_It started off as just an ordinary day: Sesshomaru standing in the tall grass, overlooking the horizon outlined by the sun and the trees, while the wind gently caressed his face, bringing a distinct, familiar scent to his nose. _

'_The smell of blood…' He thought to himself, slowly narrowing his eyes, suddenly intent on where the scent was coming from. He looked behind him, catching sight of a trail of blood that led deep into the woods. Curious at what could've caused the blood, he followed the trail cautiously, the scent growing stronger with each step he took as he came to a large opening through the trees. Then suddenly, there in the field, a familiar figure appeared before him, sitting in the field peacefully as if it had no other care in the world and yet, for a second, it was as if it wasn't there at all. Moving closer to the figure, Sesshomaru instantly recognized the figure and where the scent was coming from. _

_Red lips oozing with blood, gaping hole in the stomach bursting with billowing smoke of miasma, crimson eyes ablaze with determination, despite the weariness it tried to conceal….and yet…she was still smiling…_

"_Sesshomaru…" the husky feminine voice spoke, trailing off._

_Sesshomaru looked compassionately towards the figure, showing emotions that no one had ever seen or known before._

"_Kagura…" Sesshomaru responded softly._

"_Heh. So you came after all…" She said, smirking softly._

_Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind her, matching her smirk. Sharp tentacles instantly pierced her body, causing Kagura to groan in agony. Within seconds, her body dissipated into nothingness._

"_Let this serve as a reminder to you, Sesshomaru. No matter what you do, she will never be free of me. Ever since she was created, her fate has always been to serve as a slave to me and die as one too. And there is nothing you can do about it." Naraku remarked, smiling evilly._

_This roused new emotions within Sesshomaru as he pulled out his sword, Tenseiga, and leapt into the air to attack Naraku. However, his sword was met with a barrier erected by Naraku. _

_Naraku laughed maniacally. "Absolutely nothing," he responded, making his retreat into the air and disappearing through the clouds._

_Sesshomaru was left standing there, helplessly watching the scene before him. _

...

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly snapped open. Startled at when he could've allowed himself the time to fall asleep, he glanced at his surroundings until he found Kagura sleeping peacefully against his chest. He felt a sudden surge of relief wash over him.

'_Only a dream…'_ he thought reassuringly to himself. He felt Kagura stirring against his chest, shifting to a more comfortable position, and then slowly returning to her deep slumber taking small, even breaths barely above a whisper. Oddly enough, this comforted him. The very knowledge that she was safe and sound, within his own reach, gave him a sort of ease beyond explanation; he was actually starting to care, which was sending his heart into new, foreign emotions he never knew he had. Certain sadness filled his heart; dare he say it was—grief?

For a moment, Sesshomaru recalled the vivid image of the dream. Kagura's smiling lips...oozing with blood…her frame rapidly dissolving with the billowing smoke of the miasma…These thoughts were haunting him. This rehash of memories of that horrible day…why was he having them now? Had he not saved Kagura? Instead, he was again faced with that same fear of losing her to Naraku.

No. He wasn't going to let Naraku have her. _'She will be safe with me'_ were those same words he had said to Inuyasha and his friends a while back. He vowed to keep that promise, whatever it took.

With that in mind, he regarded the sleeping Kagura. "Kagura. It's time to wake up." Sesshomaru said quietly, looking down with his icy-golden colored eyes.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes. She smiled gaily at the beautiful sight before her. "Mmm…beauty at first sight? You're spoiling me now, Sesshomaru…"She stated truthfully.

"One could say the same," Sesshomaru whispered, just enough for her to hear. Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. She sat upright.

"Okay, now I'm curious. Are you sure this isn't a dream?" she asked.

Sesshomaru simply narrowed his eyes and regarded the question as frivolous. "Don't be ridiculous," he said, slowly rising to his feet and Kagura doing the same. _'So he did mean it…'_ Kagura thought to herself.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned to see three discernable figures heading their way.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he heard a young girl's voice exclaim, followed by a squeaky, "Lord Sesshomaru!" voice, assumedly Jaken's.

He could also hear Kohaku's voice unsuccessfully trying to get two of them to slow down.

Rin was the first to greet Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Glad to see you're awake now, mi'lord,"Rin exclaimed, smiling cheerfully.

Sesshomaru simply nodded in response, though confided in himself that that was not to happen again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he came up to his master's side. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you wouldn't even believe what I've had to deal with these past few hours." He started. "You see—"

"Jaken. We're going," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Oh! Yes of course mi'lord, but you see-"

"Jaken. Are you saying that you won't obey?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why, no mi'lord! But-" Jaken continued.

"Then we're going." Sesshomaru answered simply, walking away without another word with Rin, taking hold on Ah-Uhn's harness, and Kagura following closely behind.

'_Ooh! I hate it when he does that! Why can't I have a say for once? It's always his decision. Just because he said so…' _Jaken thought infuriatingly to himself.

Kohaku, just arriving in the midst of everything, decided to turn back seeing that everyone else was leaving in the other direction. Not wanting to be left behind, Jaken started running to catch up to them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he called out after them.

* * *

After traveling for some time, Sesshomaru and company approached this wide-open field of wildflowers, with tall, leafy grass reaching just above their knees. By this time, Rin was riding on Ah-Uhn, humming an idle tune that was Sesshomaru-related. The sun shone brightly on their forms, basking their bodies with intense heat from the sunlight. Luckily, a soft wind was blowing to spare them from the intense heat wave. When they reached the center of the field, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, raising his head to the clear, blue sky, as if searching for something. This action ended up startling the rest of the group as they too stopped dead in their tracks to see what Sesshomaru was looking at.

"What is it?" Kagura asked, trying to pinpoint exactly where his eyes were searching. When she didn't get a response, she became irritated. "And why the hell won't you answer me?" She yelled, obviously frustrated.

"My mother is here," Sesshomaru said, his eyes still focused on the sky. Suddenly, a large dog demon appeared in the sky, circling round and round.

Sesshomaru's face instantly changed at that moment, having more demonic features with his purple talons deepening on his face and his eyes turning bright red, as he made his transformation into a large dog demon. Quick as lightning, he made his entrance into the sky, greeting the other dog demon by seemingly dancing around in circles.

Then, they disappeared into the clouds, causing Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, and Kagura to lose sight of them.

Kagura groaned as she pulled a white feather from her hair, making it enlarge into a giant feather that she and Kohaku hopped aboard. They too took up into the skies, following after where they had last seen the two dog demons.

Jaken had no other choice, but hitch a ride with Rin on Ah-Uhn as they headed up towards the sky, Ah-Uhn easing tracking the two dog demons' scent.

"Where are they?" Kohaku asked Kagura as the two made it up through the sky, approaching a giant palace in the sky.

"Damn Sesshomaru…leaving us behind," Kagura muttered to herself, not even hearing Kohaku as they continued on.

* * *

Closely behind Kagura and Kohaku, Rin and Jaken could finally make out a large white palace amidst all the clouds.

"Look, Master Jaken! A palace!" Rin exclaimed, excitedly pointing in the vicinity.

"Yes, I can see that Rin. It's the Palace of the Lady Mother." Jaken said, sighing.

Rin turned towards Jaken. "Don't be sad, Master Jaken! We'll soon be near Lord Sesshomaru again!" she exclaimed, eagerly trying to cheer him up but to no avail.

Jaken sighed. _'That's what I'm worried about…'_

* * *

When both groups arrived at the palace, they were surprised to find a beautiful young woman dressed in a white kimono, with dark-purple linen sown all around, while her silky, silver hair, brought up in a ponytail and cascading over her shoulders, glistened in the bright sunlight. She had golden eyes like Sesshomaru and a similar crescent mark shape on her forehead. Her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"And who might these people be, Sesshomaru? Companions? Or perhaps food you are merely saving for later," She asked. "It isn't like you to keep humans in your stead." She said, prying further.

"Don't be ridiculous. I merely came here to ask you a question regarding Tenseiga," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

Sesshomaru's mother walked over to her throne and took a seat.

"Ah, yes...the sword you inherited from your father. What use could you possibly have for a sword that doesn't cut?" She asked, smirking. "Unless…you've found some use for it after all, Sesshomaru."

"Totosai recently reforged Tenseiga into a weapon for opening the path to the Netherworld…Meido." Sesshomaru explained.

"I see…and what is it you would like to know from me?" She asked.

"Tell me how to make the sword even stronger by widening the Meido," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"Your father said there would be a time in which you would come to make your sword stronger, but as you are probably aware Sesshomaru, with great strength comes great risks as well. Is that a risk you are willing to take?" She inquired. "Because you know, Sesshomaru, these consequences won't fall short. They are guaranteed to last a life-time. Think it over carefully before you make your final decision."

Sesshomaru's face remained deadpan. "I didn't come here to dawdle, mother. I've already made my decision," he said, in a flat tone of voice.

His mother sighed. "If you insist, though you have been warned," She said, holding up a large, blue stone laced around her neck. "The stone that you see here is called a Meido stone. I shall use it to open the path to the Netherworld. There, you shall find what you seek."

The Meido stone instantly shone with a bright light, opening a large portal to which a large dog demon appeared, growling with sharp, ferocious teeth. Sesshomaru quickly acted, launching his Meido attack at the large hound. However, the large hound was unaffected by this attack.

"What? Lord Sesshomaru's sword can't cut through it?" Jaken exclaimed in surprise.

His mother sighed, not at all impressed with her son's progress. "So your sword cannot even yield a full moon yet, eh Sesshomaru? It can do neither harm nor good if it can't even cut a simple demon from the Underworld such as this hound here."

The large dog demon leapt forward towards Kohaku and Rin and swallowed them whole in one large chomp.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagura shouted, standing beside Jaken and launching a couple of wind blades from her fan at the large demon. But it was too late for as quickly as the hound came through the portal, it vanished back into it.

"Damn it!" She yelled in frustration.

Sesshomaru's mother's hands came to her face as if in utter shock. "Oh dear. It seems as though your companions were eaten after all, Sesshomaru," She said, quite sarcastically.

Acting first, Sesshomaru started to follow after them until he was stopped by his mother's words.

"Wait, Sesshomaru. Do you intend to step into the path of the Underworld for the sake of saving these mere humans? I see you've developed a kind nature these past few years." Sesshomaru's mother inquired.

Sesshomaru turned around to face her. "I intend to cut down the demon," was his only reply as he ventured on into the crescent-shaped portal.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out in distress after him.

"I'm going too!" Kagura said, beginning to follow after them until she too was stopped by Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?" She said.

Kagura didn't even turn to face her. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to lend a hand to your son." She stated plainly.

Sesshomaru's mother sighed. "Let him be. This is one lesson that Sesshomaru must learn on his own if he truly seeks to become stronger," She said solemnly. "It is necessary for the path to be fully opened."

Kagura turned around to face Sesshomaru's mother, allowing enough time for the portal to close.

"Fine," She answered, "And just what do you intend to do? Just sit back and watch Sesshomaru fight this battle on his own?" She inquired.

"And why not? If you recall, it was Sesshomaru's decision to go into the Underworld to save the humans, not mine. You must know that no one can ever return alive once they enter the portal." She started weeping dramatically. "And that is exactly why I told him not to go! He can be so cruel sometimes, causing his poor mother so much pain," She exclaimed.

Jaken narrowed his eyes at her. _'I don't recall her ever disclosing such crucial information…'_ Jaken thought to himself.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's mother's expression changed to a more serious nature, studying Kagura intently. "Just what are you to my son?" She asked out of the blue, catching Jaken and Kagura off guard.

'_What am I to…?' _Kagura thought in shock, a rosy flush coming over her cheeks.

Then, she quickly regained her bearings by glaring at her. "What! Shouldn't you be more concerned about what happens to your son right now?" She answered.

But Sesshomaru's mother was unfazed by her attack, a tiny smirk gracing her features. "I see…so you do seem to think of my son rather fondly. I was worried. I was starting to think that this whole relationship between the two of you was one-sided…" She said.

'_What did she just say? One-sided? But that would mean, Sesshomaru is…in love with me?' _She thought to herself, a bit flustered. Sesshomaru's earlier words came flooding into her mind: '_…it is clear to me that I do harbor some feelings for you.'_ She blushed, the heat suddenly rising to her cheeks. Suddenly remembering that there were more important things at hand, she shook her head, trying earnestly to snap out of any daze she was in. _'Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking at a time like this?'_

Sesshomaru's mother continued. "At a glance, one could tell that Sesshomaru must care very deeply about you to allow a woman such as yourself in his stead. You must keep him very entertained, I gather. As evidence, you even carry his mother's heirloom—that lovely, red kimono you're currently wearing," She smirked, noting Kagura's change of expression. "And as for you being in love with my son, it is now written plainly across your face," She stated.

Kagura remained silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "And if…what you say is true regarding my feelings for Sesshomaru…how would I get that son of yours to notice?" She said, now forgetting about the hound demon.

"By all means, he already has. My son is not a fool. He already knows you have interest and he has undoubtedly acted on it." Sesshomaru's mother replied

Kagura's eyes widened and then she smirked to herself. _'Why, that sneaky little-'_

Sesshomaru's mother interrupted her thoughts.

"However, getting Sesshomaru to admit his love for you may be an impossible feat. You see, feelings are not so much Sesshomaru's strongpoint. You'll only be wasting your time." His mother replied, "But with a little push that weakness can be quickly overcome."

Jaken, listening intently to the conversation, decided to cut in. "My apologies to the Lady Mother, but what does the Lady plan on doing about Lord Sesshomaru right now?" he questioned.

"Ah yes… my son. How could I have forgotten? Thank you, little imp," Sesshomaru's mother said, using her stone to open a portal to where they could see her son traveling through the Underworld.

'_Like mother, like son…both uncaring as ever…' _Kagura thought to herself, rolling her eyes, not taking into account that for a moment, she too was distracted from thinking about the crisis at hand.

"Uh actually, if the Lady Mother wouldn't mind me to call me by Jaken," He said, correcting her. Sesshomaru's mother nodded in response, paying no attention to Jaken any longer.

All three of them looked intently into the portal, watching Sesshomaru's form chase after the demon.

* * *

Flying through the air, Sesshomaru spotted a rigid path leading to the Underworld. Following along the path, he immediately saw the hound that carried Rin and Kohaku inside its belly. He narrowed his eyes, raising his hand with sharp claws to attack the demon. Sensing Sesshomaru's presence, the hound quickly dodged his attack, but the impact caused part of the path to break. The hound quickly turned, facing Sesshomaru with a growl. Inside the hound, Sesshomaru could see Rin and Kohaku lying unconscious through a dark void.

He watched as two tiny demons from the Underworld suddenly appeared to claim the girl and boy's soul. _'Minions of the Underworld…' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, knowingly.

Watching the scene through the Lady Mother's portal, Jaken was the first to comment.

"Even if it's supposed to be a test from his father, this is so cruel!" Jaken complained to Sesshomaru's mother with tears streaming down his cheeks. Sesshomaru's mother, in turn, looked very irritatingly down at the poor imp. "Stop crying. You're irritating," She replied.

Jaken calmed himself down, wiping the tears from his eyes, and proceeded with his next question. "But, what will happen to Sesshomaru?" he asked through sniffles.

"Sacrifices are unavoidable as you train your sword," was her only response. That remark definitely struck a nerve for Kagura.

"So, what you're saying is, you don't care whether your son lives or dies?" She asked, biting back anger. She had had enough of this woman's "compassionate" remarks.

"Was it my fault my son decided to be foolish? Going blindly into the Underworld to save mere humans after his dear old mother warned him against it! That was not a wise decision. " She said, clearly frustrated with Sesshomaru's unusual behavior. Then, she sighed, calming herself down. "Sesshomaru has indeed gone soft like his father."

'_But you sure haven't.' _Jaken and Kagura thought together as they all continued to watch Sesshomaru through the portal.

* * *

Back in the underworld, Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tenseiga, slicing the hound in two and freeing both Rin and Kohaku from its belly. The hound made one last grown as its body fell into the dark pits of the hot, acidic compound. Kohaku and Rin lied unconscious on the stark, cold ground while Sesshomaru kneeled before them and watched earnestly, his face giving no clue to what he was feeling inside.

Watching the scene from the safety of the portal, Sesshomaru's mother commented, "Minions of the Underworld and the Meido hound are both demons of the Underworld. He used the healing Tenseiga to cut them down."

Jaken gasped. "What? Lord Sesshomaru used healing powers?" He questioned more to himself. _'What does this mean? That Rin's life was in danger?'_

"Little demon," Sesshomaru's mother calmly stated. Her voice pulled Jaken from his thoughts.

"Huh? Who me? My name is Jaken," He answered, correcting her. But Sesshomaru's mother ignored him.

"What is that human girl's relationship to Sesshomaru?" She asked.

This question seemed to surprise Jaken. "Her relationship to him?" He questioned, thinking hard about his next answer. "Well…Rin is treated far better than I, despite my long years of service."

"That little girl will die," She replied sternly.

Jaken and Kagura were both in shock at her words. "The girl will die? Just what do you mean by that?" Kagura replied, not at all liking where this was going.

"Watch and see for yourself. You will soon know what I mean," was the Lady Mother's only response as they all watched intently through the portal.

* * *

In the Underworld, Kohaku awoke to find Sesshomaru looking down at him. Kohaku blinked. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He questioned in utter shock.

"It appears that you are able to move. That's the power of the Shikon jewel shard, I suppose," He plainly answered. He rose to his feet. The pathway behind them suddenly crumbled into the dark chasm, surprising Kohaku. "The path!" Kohaku shouted in fear.

At that moment, three skeletal Pterodactyls were flying towards them while two large tentacles shot out of the water. Fearing for Rin's safety, Sesshomaru sprang into action and without looking back, he said to Kohaku, "Take Rin and run."

"Yes!" Kohaku answered, quickly grabbing Rin and carrying her on his back to safety. Seeing that Rin was not at harm at the moment, Sesshomaru easily used his Tenseiga against the demons, slashing into them masterfully with just a few simple strokes. However, he never counted on one of the tentacles colliding into the path that Kohaku and Rin were on, causing them to fall as the pathway continued to crumble. "Aah!" Kohaku screamed, shutting his eyes tight as he held onto an unconscious Rin.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the two, bringing them to safety on the stable path ahead of them. He stared at the path ahead, thinking, _'If I continue, will I find something that will develop Meido Zangetsuha?' _He then proceeded to walk down the pathway silently while Kohaku followed, carrying Rin.

* * *

"Um, if the Lady Mother might speak, what's going to be there at the end of the pathway?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru's mother was indifferent. "Who knows? And I don't care to know," she answered plainly, which caused Jaken to gape. She continued. "However, stepping into the true darkness of the Underworld will be his end. Not even Sesshomaru will be able to return, must less the human children whose lives will advance down the path to the Underworld."

"So is this it then? We watch them die and go on our merry way?" Kagura questioned.

"It can't be helped. This is the fate that will befall Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru's mother answered flatly.

As they were walking, Kohaku suddenly came to a halt. He looked worriedly at the girl behind him. '_Rin…' _he thought. He looked to Sesshomaru, who was still walking silently ahead of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku called out to get his attention. Sesshomaru stopped walking. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin stopped breathing," Kohaku said solemnly. These words sent a sharp pain into Sesshomaru's heart. He widened his eyes, not knowing how to take this news. Sesshomaru turned to face Kohaku, wearing a stern expression. "Rin is dead?" He questioned.

"I…don't know. She isn't breathing and her body's getting colder," Kohaku answered in apprehension.

"Set Rin down," Sesshomaru calmly replied. Kohaku did what he asked, setting Rin down on her back carefully on the cold ground. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, once again unsheathing Tenseiga. He looked for the tiny minions that would try to claim Rin's soul, but to his fear, none could be seen. _'What is the meaning of this? I cannot see any minions of the Netherworld.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

Watching the scene before her, Sesshomaru's mother commented, "You cannot save her if there aren't any minions from the Netherworld for you to cut."

Kagura widened her eyes. _'What? Sesshomaru can't see them? That means-' _she thought to herself, grimly realizing the situation.

"Umm…does that mean Rin will…?" Jaken asked, finding that he just couldn't bring himself to say the next word.

"She will have to die." Sesshomaru's mother finished for him.

"That…that can't be," Jaken replied in disbelief, unable to grasp her words for truth.

She continued. "Although, she may be revived if Tenseiga is used to cut down the Guardian of the Underworld."

Feeling a sense of hope, Jaken answered, "Is that true?"

"But that will never happen. The Guardian is beyond the darkness of the Underworld. As I've said before, no one return after stepping into the darkness. Meaning, the girl cannot be saved," she replied.

Jaken was filled with grief at her words. _'Rin…' _He thought to himself solemnly.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Sesshomaru's heart was filled with rage. _'Why Tenseiga? Answer me!_' he thought.

Kohaku continued to watch over Rin. He whispered softly, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I…I could not save Rin…I was with her and yet-"He could not bring himself to continue his apology.

Sesshomaru, choosing not to listen, continued to confide in himself. _'I should not have brought her with me.'_ Memories of when he first met Rin flashed into his mind, filling his heart with deep regret._ 'When I summoned Rin back from the Netherworld after she was mauled by wolves, I should have left her in a human village.'_

Suddenly, darkness started to pulsate behind them, almost as if drawing them deeper into the Underworld itself.

"The darkness!" was the only words Kohaku was able to say before both he and Sesshomaru were consumed by the darkness. The darkness suddenly whisked away, taking Rin's corpse with it. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin's gone!" Kohaku immediately notified Sesshomaru and they quickly ran after it.

* * *

"So he leapt into the darkness…" Sesshomaru's mother commented, watching her son run after the girl.

Tears poured out of Jaken's eyes like waterfalls. "What am I supposed to do if Lord Sesshomaru is gone? Where shall I go? Is there even a place for a poor little imp like me?" He cried.

Sesshomaru's mother looked down at the crying imp in pity. "Little demon," she responded to get his attention.

Jaken rubbed his eyes, saying through sniffles, "My name is Jaken, m'lady."

"I am not a cruel demon. It would sadden me if my son were to lose his life while training his sword. I intend to open a path for him." She stated with a warm smile.

"Hmm…so the Lady Mother has some compassion for her son after all," Kagura stated smirking.

"Of course. Did you actually think I would let my son die for the sake of something so foolish?" Sesshomaru's mother responded.

Jaken quickly cheered up. "Oh! I would expect no less from the Lady Mother!" He happily exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's mother held the Meido stone up to the sunlight, opening a portal for Kohaku and Sesshomaru to see. Sesshomaru and Kohaku could now see a portal leading back to the palace where they had just come from.

* * *

"It's the outside world," Kohaku said.

Sesshomaru's mother's voice could be heard through the portal. "Come out, Sesshomaru. If you continue forward, you will exit the Underworld. However, this path will soon close. Once it does, you will never be able to return to this world."

Concerned for Kohaku's safety, Sesshomaru heeded his mother's words and said, "Kohaku, take this path outside." Kohaku was shocked. He turned his head to Sesshomaru, who remained expressionless. "Huh?" he said.

Sesshomaru did not reply, but simply continued walking in another direction as the darkness cleared a path for him to follow. Kohaku gasped. _'A path is forming!'_ he thought to himself.

An eerie red orb appeared in the distance before Sesshomaru. _'Rin's scent…'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued down the path into the dark depths of the Underworld. Caught between two pathways, Kohaku didn't know whether to go through the portal or follow after Sesshomaru. _'I… have to save Rin. I made a promise to Lord Jaken that I would…and also to myself. I have to follow Lord Sesshomaru. I cannot let another person die because of me.' _Kohaku resolved as he quickly followed after Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm coming with you!" he called after him. The portal to the outside world soon closed behind him.

* * *

"It seems Sesshomaru has already made his decision. You can't convince him otherwise." Kagura stated knowingly.

Sesshomaru's mother was now visibly annoyed. "So they both continued down the path despite my warnings…Sesshomaru, you fool!" She said.

"Um…but what about Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"Hmph! That Sesshomaru…he is no longer any concern of mine. He doesn't need to return." Sesshomaru's mother responded, turning away from him.

"What?" Jaken questioned in disbelief, tears were streaming down his face again.

"Stop it. You're irritating me. You of all people should know that Sesshomaru would never abandon the girl." Kagura said in a bored tone.

Sesshomaru's mother continued brooding to herself. "Ignoring his mother's kindness…what a spiteful child," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Kohaku were walking in the Underworld, moving closer to the large red orb in the sky. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _'The smell of death,'_ he thought. Suddenly, it became very cold and windy. A large ogre rose up out of a dark chasm ahead of them. In one of his large hands, he held a familiar girl.

"Rin!" Kohaku called out.

"I presume that is the Guardian of the Underworld." Sesshomaru stated.

They followed after the ogre, watching as it moved closer to the mysterious red orb floating in the sky. As they moved closer, the strength of the wind increased, causing Kohaku to lose his footing on the ground. To his fear, he was being pulled towards the orb as he flew past Sesshomaru at a tremendous speed.

"Aaah!" Kohaku screamed. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his whip, catching hold of Kohaku and bringing him back to the place he was originally standing beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned towards Kohaku, "Don't cause me any unnecessary trouble. I can't be bothered to look after you any further." he sternly warned.

"Yes." Kohaku said, indicating that he understood._ 'I can't let my guard down. If I relax for a second, I'll be carried away,' _he thought to himself.

They continued walking towards the ogre until they could see a pile of corpses on the ground. Kohaku gasped. "A mountain of corpses?" he exclaimed in surprise.

That's when the ogre did the unthinkable. He raised his arms, bidding the corpses to rise again while the eerie red orb sucked thousands of corpses toward it. In one of the ogre's hand, Sesshomaru could see Rin's body resting in the ogre's grasp. He narrowed his eyes. _'Rin, I won't let you go over there!' _He thought as he rushed to the girl's aid, unsheathing Tenseiga. Sensing Sesshomaru's presence the ogre smashed his other hand into the cliff to stifle Sesshomaru's speed. However, Sesshomaru quickly dodged the attack and slashed the giant ogre in two.

Watching the scene, Kohaku exclaimed, "He did it!"

The Guardian's body dissolved, leaving poor Rin to fall into the abyss. But before that could happen, Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arm around Rin's waist, carrying her to safety.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping girl. "Rin, wake up," He said.

No response.

Once more, he said, "Rin." But still he got no response.

* * *

Watching the scene through the portal, Sesshomaru's mother said, "That's odd. The little girl of the Underworld remains dead after the Guardian of the Underworld has been cut down."

"Little demon." Sesshomaru's mother asked.

"Um, the name is Jaken, m'lady," he responded. Then it occurred to him. "You don't have any intention of remembering my name, do you?" He was ignored.

"Has the girl been revived by the Tenseiga once before?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" he answered, quite surprised.

"Then she couldn't possibly come back to life. A person could only be revived once by Tenseiga." She replied.

Both Jaken and Kagura gasped.

'_But that would mean that Rin is doomed,' _Jaken thought, once again brought to tears.

* * *

In the Underworld, Sesshomaru stood cradling Rin in the crook of his arm. _'She can't be saved…' _He thought with quick realization. He dropped his sword and his will to fight gone with it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku questioned, watching the scene before him in disbelief.

Sesshomaru continued to watch Rin, his emotions conflicting with the way he presented himself. _'I cannot save her? Tenseiga…I let Rin die for this thing. Nothing could ever be worth the cost of Rin's life.'_ He lowered his head, biting his lip, an overwhelming surge of melancholy coursing through his heart. So much was flowing through his mind now, a mixture between regret, rage, and utter sadness. But most of all, he was angry at himself-angry because he could have prevented this. He shouldn't have come here. If anything, he should've left Rin behind, just as he had always done. He should never have taken Rin from that village. Instead, he should've left well enough alone. Why—was the word coursing through his mind-why had this happened to Rin? Why did he have to meet her in the first place? If he knew that he would be feeling this much pain for just a human girl, he would've never let her follow. But now…here he was, standing in the Underworld in the midst of thousands of corpses. Kagura's words from earlier suddenly echoed through his mind, mocking him: _I guess it's true then. People don't always know what they have until they've lost it…_

It was as if these words were a premonition to what was to come. He should've heeded them...

Suddenly, in the midst of all the darkness, Tenseiga was bathed in white light.

Kohaku gasped. _'Tenseiga is…'_

White light suddenly emanated from all of the corpses and the corpses started reaching for the sword.

Watching the scene, Kohaku exclaimed, "The mountain of corpses! It's…almost as if they're clinging to Tenseiga!"

Understanding these actions, Sesshomaru sighed. _'You wished to be saved…' _He knelt down, carefully balancing Rin on his knee, and grabbed the Tenseiga. He rose to his feet, the Tenseiga in hand, as the white light emanated from the sword, lighting up the corpses. A fountain of white light, spread out into the darkness, enveloping Kohaku as well.

Sesshomaru's mother's Meido Stone shone with a white light. "The corpses of the Underworld are being purified," she said, looking into the stone.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's voice could be heard not too far away. "Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Huh?" Jaken said, in shock.

'_Well it's about time….Sesshomaru, you had me worried.'_ Kagura thought to herself.

A large portal opened as everyone watched.

Jaken gasped. "The portal has grown even larger than before!" he exclaimed. Sesshomaru and Kohaku walked out of the portal with an unconscious Rin lying dead in Sesshomaru's arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed.

"You've returned," Sesshomaru's mother said.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He placed Rin's body on the red carpeting of the palace.

As Kagura watched him do this, she took note of how sad he looked. _'Sesshomaru…I've never seen him like this before. I always thought that he was the type to keep all those emotions locked away. But I guess even someone like him has a limit…'_ She thought. She watched how Sesshomaru just kept staring at Rin's corpse.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru? You look dejected. Tenseiga has grown as you wished and your path has expanded. Shouldn't you be rejoicing instead?" His mother replied sympathetically.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Did you know that this would happen to her?" he asked, very sternly.

"You've already used Tenseiga to revive the girl before, have you not? Tenseiga can only call back a person from the dead once." was his mother's only reply.

Sesshomaru widened his eyes at this news. He remembered that he had already heard this news from his father. He lowered his head in agony.

"That's only natural. A person's life is supposed to be limited. It is not a toy that you can merely play with. Life has its boundaries. Did you think that you were some sort of god? That you didn't need to fear death so long as you had Tenseiga in your hands? You needed to learn the desire to save the life of a loved one and the sorry and fear which accompany that loss."

'_Sorrow and fear…'_ he thought, reiterating it in his mind.

His mother continued. "Your father said Tenseiga is a sword for healing. You must wield it as a weapon, but you must value life and possess a compassionate heart if you are to bury your enemies. That is the requirement of those who would yield Tenseiga."

'_So Rin had to die for Lord Sesshomaru to learn compassion?' _Jaken thought.

"It's a shame really, a young girl like her dead because of something so petty." Sesshomaru's mother said.

'_Rin…I'm so sorry…I failed you,'_ Kohaku said, kneeling beside Rin and grasping one of her cold hands. He lowered his head, a few tears streaming down his face. _'Rin…' _

Kagura walked over and comforted him the best she could, turning Kohaku around and wiping the tears from his eyes. "You did the best you could and that's all she could ever ask for." she said, meeting her eyes with his. Kohaku nodded silently.

Jaken, on the other hand, was crying like crazy, getting the Lady Mother's attention. "Little demon…are you crying?" She asked curiously.

"It's Jaken…" Jaken responded solemnly. "Lord Sesshomaru by nature will never shed tears so I must cry in his stead," He answered, through sobs.

"Oh? Are you sad, Sesshomaru?" his mother asked.

Sesshomaru made no move to show his emotions. "Very well. Don't expect another chance." She said as she moved the Meido Stone from around her neck and walked over to Rin to place it around her neck. The stone instantly shone with a white light. Everyone stood back and watched the stone take its effect on the girl.

"The light…" Kohaku said.

"It is the little girl's life that was left in the Underworld." Sesshomaru's mother answered.

Jaken stared in awe at the white light engulfing Rin's body. "Oooh…" He said, as if mesmerized.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's corpse as well, studying it earnestly for any small traces of life that might result. As the white light faded away, Rin's eyes slowly opened. Sesshomaru widened his eyes. Kohaku's expression instantly changed to a warm smile. "Rin!" he exclaimed, "You're alive!" Jaken smiled happily. Suddenly, Rin started choking uncontrollably until Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes. Rin instantly stopped choking, her eyes meeting his for the first time since she died. "Lord… Sesshomaru…" She said, smiling weakly back at him. "You're fine now?" He asked, feeling a wave of relief that she was alive. "Yes…" she answered softly.

Kagura, who was watching the two silently, thought to herself,_ 'Well, what do you know…they're reunited at last. So you're not just a cold-hearted bastard after all, eh Sesshomaru? No, I don't believe that you were ever one to begin with. But who would have thought that such a hard rock would have such a soft center beneath its exterior?' _Kagura smiled warmly at the two. _'I'm glad I got to see this new side of you, Sesshomaru. I was wrong with what I said earlier. The truth is, you knew what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it.'_

"If the Lady Mother will excuse me," Jaken said, "allow me to express my gratitude on Sesshomaru's behalf."

"Is Sesshomaru happy?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, still worried about her son.

"Very happy, I would presume," Jaken stated.

She sighed in relief. "All that fuss over a little human girl…Sesshomaru has inherited one of his father's odder traits." She said, looking on towards Sesshomaru.

"Well…it's getting to be that time…" Kagura said, hinting that it was time to leave. She was getting rather restless of sheer boredom now.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet with Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken doing the same. As they all started down the steps, Sesshomaru's mother stopped them. "Just a minute, Kagura, before you go. I have something to give you. You'll have to come inside, of course."

Kagura turned around, walking back up the long steps. _'She wants to give something to me? Just what is she up to?' _Kagura thought to herself as she continued up the staircase. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was led into the palace by Sesshomaru's mother, who was, in turn, escorted by two strongly-built guards. When Kagura first took a step into the palace, she could hardly believe her eyes. The place was so big! The first thing she noticed was a fancy, glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and golden architectural designs all over the walls. On one of the walls, there was a photograph of Sesshomaru as a small child in the midst of both his parents, one she recognized as the Lady Mother, and the other parent, presumably his father. She noted how the father looked just like Sesshomaru, very handsome with the same stern features, amour, and long silver hair like Sesshomaru, except for the blue talons grazed across his cheeks and his hair held up in a long pony tail with a blue ribbon. Just looking at the picture almost made her wish she had a real family of her own, instead of being birthed as an incarnation of Naraku. It's true she did have a sister and brothers of her own, but most of them only drove her crazy and always had a habit of obeying that father of hers. Besides the fact that most of them were dead now anyways. The only sibling that she actually bonded with was Kanna, but she was always so quiet and busy all the time it was hard to actually have an actual conversation with her. She was just like Naraku's little puppet—doing whatever she was told so Kagura couldn't trust Kanna very much with anything.

"Kagura…"

"Kagura."

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru's mother's loud voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked over to the Lady Mother and said, "I can hear. You don't have to yell."

"You seemed quite preoccupied by that picture over there. Let's turn that attention over here, shall we? Or did you not want to follow anymore?" She asked.

"Alright, already. I'm coming." Kagura said, getting annoyed.

"And Kagura. Do try to keep up with us this time. I bore waiting." She said, continuing on.

'_Damn her!' _Kagura said, following after her. Once she reached a dark corridor, she followed the Lady Mother up a long white staircase, up to the second floor. She was taken to a small winery in the kitchen, where it was filled with an assortment of bottles labeled with name brands such as _Ale, Cabinet, Merlot, _and_ Champagne._ Sesshomaru's mother then stopped and turned around to face Kagura.

Without even looking at the two men beside her, she said, "Guards, you may leave us now."

"Aye, m'lady," they both answered at the same time as they exited the room. When they were gone, Sesshomaru's mother pulled out this large jar of liquid. She then pulled out a small dish

Kagura gasped. _'That's…'_

"I'm not interested," Kagura stated plainly. _'What's with this woman? Why does she want to drink at a time like this?'_

"How can you deny something before you know what this is for?" Sesshomaru's mother questioned.

"You want to get me drunk on that sake and I'll tell you now that I'm not interested." Kagura said, crossing her arms.

"This isn't for you to drink," Sesshomaru's mother corrected her. "If you recall our discussion earlier, I mentioned a little push that would get your little relationship with my son moving along."

Kagura couldn't believe what she was implying. "So you want me to get Sesshomaru drunk, is that it? I decline." She answered knowingly.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled coyly. "Just a little drop is all you need to make Sesshomaru completely inebriated. This sake has extra potency. How else do you think I got Sesshomaru's father to bear me a son?"

Kagura gaped. Was she missing something here?

"It's nothing personal; I just want grandbabies is all. Do you know how many years it's been and I still don't have one grandbaby?" The Lady Mother stated. "You aren't the first woman to want to fall for my son. Many ladies have come just wanting to bear Sesshomaru's son. You just happen to be the only one who's truly sparked my son's interest. A little sake won't hurt and it will help push things right along,"

"I'll take my chances." She answered, glaring at her. _'Just what does she take me for? Some kind of whore?'_

"Fine. But at least take this with you as a just in case item if things start to get difficult with my son and I won't take no for an answer," The Lady Mother said.

'_I suppose a little can't hurt…'_ Kagura thought as she accepted the small jug of sake and put it inside her kimono.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled knowingly as she led Kagura back down the stairs, through the corridor, and outside again. "Not a word," Sesshomaru's mother whispered to her. "It will spoil the fun."

Kagura rolled her eyes. As if she was really going to use it on Sesshomaru…

She walked down the steps and saw the others waiting there. They all got up and walked to the end of the stairs. Kagura pulled out one of her feathers with Jaken riding with her this time and Rin and Kohaku on Ah-Uhn, all behind Sesshomaru. Jaken was screaming for most of the way. He asked Kagura what the Lady Mother gave her. But Kagura only replied, "It's…nothing. Don't worry about it." Jaken didn't buy it, but he quit asking because he feared pushing the matter any further would only anger Kagura.

* * *

Author's Notes: Will Kagura actually go through with Sesshomaru's mother's plans? It doesn't seem like it…but then again, who knows? Things might change that may tempt her to do so…stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8: A Sesshomaru and Kagura Love Story**

* * *

**Author's notes: **_Hey guys! Great news! I'm back with another chap and I finally graduated high school! Yay! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this story! You guys are the best!_

_In the last chapter, Kagura was contemplating over following the Lady Mother's advice to get Sesshomaru drunk so that their relationship could move along faster. However, it didn't seem as if Kagura was willing to go along with that plan. After all, her reasoning was, why would she need it? Their relationship was going along just fine without it…wasn't it? _

_Chapter #8…begins now! ;-)_

* * *

When they finally returned to the same fields, it was already sunset. Sesshomaru had already started walking when suddenly Rin's stomach started growling.

Sesshomaru stopped, not looking back. "If you are hungry, you should get something to eat, Rin." He said.

"Yes, mi'lord!" Rin exclaimed, smiling happily. Then, she left the group to find food.

"Kohaku. Watch over Rin," Sesshomaru stated.

Kohaku nodded. "Yes, sir!" he said, following after her.

"Allow me to look after young Rin as well, mi'lord." Jaken said pridefully.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru stated plainly, calling to the attention of the green imp.

"Yes, mi'lord!" Jaken exclaimed excitedly, hoping a reward was in his favor.

"Stay and watch over Kagura," Sesshomaru responded.

"Why certainly, mi'lord! It would be an honor to serve you-ooo...err-WHAT?" Jaken screeched, coming to a halt.

"Must I repeat myself, Jaken?" Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"Watch over her, mi'lord?" Jaken repeated in disbelief, trying to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare. "But-but, mi'lord, you said it yourself, that wench doesn't need our help! Why, she can watch her own self! Pray tell, why should I watch over her instead of young Rin?" He pleaded in desperation.

Sesshomaru said nothing in return.

"Umm...Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned.

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Please answer me!" Jaken whined.

"Hush, fool. We're being watched," Kagura said, irritated, her crimson eyes directed towards the sky.

"What?" Jaken asked, his eyes slowly following Kagura's. Jaken jumped in surprise. "That's-"

"Saimyosho." Kagura continued. "They've been following us for quite a while now." In one swift motion, she pulled out her fan from her kimono.

Sure enough, there were a couple of tiny wasps buzzing in the air.

"Dance of blades!" She said, releasing a few wind blades from her fan. The wind blades only sliced one insect in half, allowing the other to escape. "Damn it!" she shouted in frustration.

Sesshomaru immediately followed after it.

"What just happened?" Jaken gaped in utter shock.

"He knows we're here..." Kagura answered firmly, paying no heed to the terrorized imp.

Jaken turned to Kagura in surprise. "Who knows? Naraku you mean? But how? I thought-"

"Those Saimyosho you saw there were proof enough to show you that we're being watched by that father of mine." Kagura stated plainly. _'We can't stay here. We have to keep moving…for Rin's sake.'_She thought to herself.

* * *

Buzzing away, the Saimyosho insect flew through the woods with Sesshomaru trailing closely behind. Raising his arm, Sesshomaru used his sharp blades to slice the tiny insect in two. Quickly sensing another person's presence nearby, he looked up to find a beautiful demoness with deep blue eyes and long, silky white hair hanging loosely at the waist. She wore a light blue kimono with pretty blue flowers decorated all around and sat on a branch in a tall tree, her legs swinging freely beneath her.

"Why hello there, Sesshomaru. Chasing bugs, are we?" She chuckled softly, her deep blue eyes shining in delight. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Sesshomaru remained as deadpan as ever. "So it's you," was his only response.

The mysterious woman crossed her arms in disgust. "Hmph! 'You' is a rather funny way of addressing someone. Especially one who has known you since childhood." She said, wearing a pouty expression. She jumped from the tree, landing gracefully in front of Sesshomaru, making sure to trail a finger down his chiseled chest. "Sesshomaru…you do remember me, don't you?" She purred.

"Still the same as ever I see…Hitomi." Sesshomaru answered;no emotion present in his voice.

Hitomi smiled brightly. "Mmm...so you do remember me. I'm glad I'm still worthy to be considered in your thoughts."

"Why are you here, Hitomi?" he questioned, rather impatiently.

"Oh, you're no fun! It's always straight-to-the-point with you! Why can't you just be content with the fact that I wanted to see you?" She pouted.

"If that's all you're here for then I have nothing more to say to you," he said, walking past her and back to the place he left Kagura and Jaken.

"Wait!" Hitomi shouted after him in desperation. "I—uh-do have some news for you, after all."

Sesshomaru stopped, not looking back. Content that she finally got Sesshomaru's attention, Hitomi walked over to a nearby log and sat down, crossing her arms against her chest as she prepared for her next response.

"You see, Sesshomaru. Strange occurrences have been happening lately. For one thing, there's been this half-breed demon lurking about,trying to get all the jewel shards, most likely to turn himself into a full demon, but he's been slaughtering many demons in the process of attaining that goal—among them, my father and mother. This Naraku person, or whoever the hell they call him, must be stopped," Hitomi stated, rather determinedly on the last part.

"Hitomi, surely you have not come all this way to tell me this," Sesshomaru asked, quickly losing interest.

Hitomi smirked. "Hmph! Not the least bit sympathetic towards my dead parents…you're still the same as ever, I see. Then maybe this might spark your interest:What say I told you that I knew where this Naraku person was hiding and could tell you where he's located as of now…what would you say then?" She said, knowing full well that Sesshomaru would be interested.

Sesshomaru instantly moved closer to Hitomi, surprising her, and sat next to her on the wooden log. "You're saying that you would lead me to him? If that were the case, why not kill Naraku yourself?" He said, not thoroughly convinced.

Hitomi chuckled softly, twirling her fingers in his hair, surprising him briefly. "Dear Sesshomaru, there's not a soul in the world that's stronger than you, you know that. Besides, wouldn't it be better if you fight him?" She answered.

Sesshomaru smirked, noting the familiarity of her plan to Kagura's. "Meaning, you're not strong enough to face him, which is precisely why you sought me out to kill him for you to avenge your parents," he stated knowingly.

Having been found out, Hitomi looked admiringly at him. "Nothing ever gets past you, does it?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Sesshomaru remained silent in response so she continued on. "But yes, that's part of the reason," she said, noting his attention back to her. "The other part is that I honestly wanted to see you. Like I said before, it's been a while and..." She leaned even closer to him, trailing her finger down his chest again, "it is mating season, you know." She gave a flirtatious wink, before getting up again. Sesshomaru pulled her back down again causing Hitomi to gasp in surprise at the proximity of his face towards her own.

"This occasion will be kept strictly business, is that clear?" He said, his tone very serious.

Hitomi giggled, not at all taking him seriously. "We'll see…" She laughed, her blue eyes shining brightly. Sesshomaru's normal façade diminished briefly, shocked at her audacity. _'I see she hasn't changed much…'_ He thought.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Kagura stated from the trees, eyeing them suspiciously while carrying a complaining Jaken by his shirt._'Who is that woman and what connection does she have to Sesshomaru?'_She thought. They both turned to her.

The woman in question smiled brightly. "Sesshomaru, you didn't tell me you made friends! Why don't you introduce me?" She exclaimed happily. Suddenly noticing what Kagura was wearing, her expression changed to a more serious nature. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, who is that lady and why is she wearing your mother's heirloom?" She asked.

"I can answer for myself, thank you very much," Kagura stated, an edge to her voice. "My name is Kagura and Sesshomaru gave this heirloom to me personally."

"Well, Kagura. You're very disrespectful, I see." Hitomi said.

Kagura glared at her. _'Just who the hell does she think she is, judging me like that?' _"Seeing that I was the person in question, I figured that I should be the person to answer it," She stated firmly.

"Well, from my experience, I've learned that a person should only speak when spoken to," Hitomi stated, just as firmly.

Unwilling to listen to any more of this nonsense, Sesshomaru rose up from his spot causing Hitomi to frown in dismay.

"Sesshomaru…where are you going?" She said her tone now softer.

"Hitomi…I leave this to you," he said, walking away. Both women's' eyes were on him as he passed by Kagura and walked back to camp. Jaken's complaining could now be heard. "Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me! Let go of me, I say! Let go! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out. Looking to the small imp squirming around in her grasp, she dropped him.

"You'll be sorry for this! I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru and-" Jaken shouted at her, until he was interrupted by Kagura's voice.

"You're free to go now, already. Just go and leave me the hell alone," She said, irritation evident in her voice. Suddenly finding that he had nothing more to say, Jaken walked away.

Looking at the scene before her, Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It appears that we haven't gotten off to the best start in our relationship," She said, smiling warmly at her. "I'm Hitomi. It's a pleasure to be traveling with you." She motioned over to the spot next to her. "Come, have a seat so we can talk and get to know each other a little better."

Kagura froze, confused at the woman's sudden friendliness. Curiosity overtaking her, she walked over, having a seat beside Hitomi on the log.

"So you'll be travelling with us now, eh? If you don't mind my asking,what exactly do you have to gain by travelling with us?" Kagura asked.

"Well Kagura, consider me your personal tour guide. I know where Naraku's hideout is and I'm going to show you guys where it is. In return, I want Naraku dead," she answered.

'_That explains why Sesshomaru was so willing to let her tag along…' _Kagura thought to herself.

"My turn!" Hitomi said, showing her playful personality. "Earlier you mentioned that Sesshomaru personally gave you that kimono you're wearing. May I ask, why and what you are to Sesshomaru?"

Kagura stiffened, the shock on her face visibly noticeable. The first question was easy enough, but the other question was one that she didn't know how to answer. According to Sesshomaru's mother, Sesshomaru was in love with her and Sesshomaru did say he had feelings for her, but…as to whether she was anything like a lover to Sesshomaru was anybody's guess. Either way, it was best not to give Hitomi any suspicious thoughts by not saying anything.

"In one of the battles I had with one of Naraku's minions, I got injured and my own kimono was soaked in blood. I wasn't expecting it, but Sesshomaru gave me this kimono as a replacement," she answered.

"Wow…but to think that Sesshomaru could have given you any other kimono, but chose his own mother's heirloom to give to you, that means you must mean a lot to him," She said, her eyes narrowing a bit on the last part.

Kagura looked away from her, her crimson eyes suddenly interested on the ground. Hitomi quickly remedied that by cupping Kagura's chin in her hands and turning it to face her. Kagura gasped in shock.

"So I ask you again, what are you to Sesshomaru?" Hitomi said, smiling, her tone gaining an edge to it.

Kagura pulled her face out of her grasp. "I…don't know. Why is my relationship to Sesshomaru any business of yours anyway?" She asked, annoyed.

Hitomi smirked deviously at her. _'She doesn't know…that holds promise—that's my way in! As long as the relationship between the two isn't that strong, I may be able to win Sesshomaru over after all and with the way that Sesshomaru was acting towards me earlier, this is going to be too easy!" _She thought.

"Oh, never mind that," Hitomi answered, waving the matter away and smiling brightly again. "You may ask me a question instead."

Kagura blinked. This woman was very strange…

She deflected the question back to Hitomi. "Okay…so what are you to Sesshomaru?"

Hitomi giggled, surprising Kagura. "Oh, that's an easy one! I'm one of Sesshomaru's childhood friends!" She said._'And soon to be lovers…' _She smiled happily at the very thought.

Kagura gaped. "Sesshomaru had…friends?" She voiced aloud.

Hitomi laughed, her blue eyes shining with her smile. "Of course, silly! He did have friends, but I wouldn't say close friends, he was a bit of a loner, you see, but every now and then he laughed a little and granted us with a few words other than _'Get out of my face or I'll kill you,'" _She said laughing. Then, she sighed. "Those were the good ol' days…but as we grew older, we grew apart and Sesshomaru, it seemed, grew colder. I haven't seen the man in years. " She said, a bit solemnly on the last part.

Noticing that Kagura was watching her, she smiled brightly, waving her hand again. "But, that's all in the past now! So Kagura…how did you come to know Sesshomaru?" She asked, very curious to hear her response.

"Well, to be honest, I used to be an enemy of Sesshomaru's. Then again, I guess we weren't really 'enemies' since he hates Naraku almost as much as I do, especially when I was working for Naraku," Kagura said, the visions of her horrible past coming back to haunt her.

"That's interesting, so you used to be one of Naraku's minions," Hitomi said. Kagura nodded. "Go on…" Hitomi urged.

Kagura continued. "Like you, I also wanted to see Naraku dead so I continually gave Sesshomaru advice on Naraku's weak points and whereabouts so that I could be free from his control," She explained further.

"I see…so you used Sesshomaru…but why didn't you just kill Naraku yourself, if that was the case?" Hitomi said, mimicking an earlier question by Sesshomaru.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at her, understanding what she was implying. "Naraku had my heart. If I disobeyed him, he would kill me right on the spot," She said firmly.

"Oh…" Hitomi responded, her face dropping in response.

Satisfied, Kagura continued on. "One day, I decided that enough was enough and so I disobeyed him. I could tell that Naraku wasn't too happy that I betrayed him because he just about killed me after that. So there I was, in a field, mortally wounded, about to die, until…" Kagura stopped, recalling the event after that.

Hitomi was about to burst in anticipation. "Go on…until…?" She urged.

Kagura's eyes grew distant. "Until…Sesshomaru saved me. I never really understood why he would though…but he did," She said.

"So then Kagura, you're travelling with Sesshomaru because you want to see Naraku dead, right? Nothing else…" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah…why would there be any other reason?" Kagura countered.

"Uhh…N-never mind…just checking," Hitomi said, smiling again. "So now Sesshomaru, you, and that imp called Jaken are travelling together?"

"That and two other human children," Kagura said.

"Humans? I never knew Sesshomaru to be fond of humans ever since his father fell in love and had a baby with one," Hitomi said.

Before Kagura could answer, a small girl came running through the trees with a red apple.

"Lady Kagura! I found this apple for you! Ah-Uhn knocked down a tree for me! " She exclaimed, handing the apple over to Kagura.

Kagura smiled. "Thank you, Rin. I will take it." She said, taking the apple.

"Yay!" Rin shouted.

"Is this one of the human children you were talking about?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes…the human child you see here is called 'Rin'." Kagura said.

"Rin." Hitomi repeated.

"Yes?" Rin asked, hearing her name being called. "Oh, hello. My name is Rin. What's your name?"

"My name is Hitomi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin. I will be travelling with you guys from now on," She said.

"That's wonderful! The more the merrier! Lord Sesshomaru will be most pleased," Rin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Of course he will, Rin," Hitomi said, smiling brightly at that remark.

Just then, Kohaku appeared through the bushes. "Rin…there you are! What have you been up to?"

"Oh look! Kohaku's here! Now the two of you can meet!" Rin said, running over to Kohaku and practically dragging him towards the two women sitting.

"Uh…hi. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kohaku said, bowing politely, his face red from embarrassment.

"Why hello there, Kohaku." Hitomi said, smiling cheerfully. She turned to Kagura. "Isn't he just adorable? He has better manners than you, I must say." She asked, looking for Kagura to agree with her.

"If you think so…" was Kagura's only response, choosing to ignore her last remark.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt lit up the sky with an eerie roar of thunder coming thereafter.

"Aah! Lightning!" Rin screamed.

"Who cares? A little rain never hurt anyone…" Hitomi said.

Kagura rose up from her spot. "I don't want to get wet so I'm going to leave now. Everyone else is free to do as they please." Kagura stated, walking away. Rin did the same. Kohaku followed after the two of them.

Hitomi sighed. "Way to ruin all the fun, Kagura!" She called after her. She ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Back at camp, Sesshomaru realized it was getting late. The sky was pitched black now with ominous clouds marking the sky. Tiny drops of water began to fall from the sky. It was clear to him that he would need to find a place to hole up for the night and soon.

* * *

By the time that Kagura and the group arrived back at camp, it was pouring rain. Everyone's hair and clothes were completely drenched.

"What was that about a little rain never hurt anyone?" Kagura questioned Hitomi.

"Oh, shut it! We're alive, aren't we?" Hitomi said.

A huge bolt of lightning struck a tree close by, causing it to come crashing down with a loud thump.

"Timber!" Rin shouted, completely oblivious to how close the tree came to actually crushing the four of them.

"Not for long…" Kagura answered Hitomi's earlier response.

"Hey! I heard that!" Hitomi shouted after her. "Look, let's just focus on searching for Sesshomaru. He has to be around here somewhere…" She said, her blue eyes searching for any traces of his whereabouts.

"Or maybe we should focus on finding shelter from the rain first. Sesshomaru can take care of himself. It's us we need to worry about," Kagura stated plainly.

"Hmph! All you seem to care about is yourself! It's your fault we're out here in the first place." Hitomi said, crossing her arms against her chest in disapproval.

'_My fault…? Wasn't it her suggestion that we stay out here? That woman has lost her mind…' _Kagura thought to herself.

"Lady Kagura!" Rin exclaimed, breaking her thoughts."Lord Sesshomaru has returned!"

Hitomi gasped, trying to see where he was. "Where? Where?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Over there," Rin said, pointing straight ahead.

Kagura's eyes followed where Rin was pointing until she could see a tall, pale figure approaching them. _'Sesshomaru…' _she thought to herself.

When Sesshomaru was close enough, Kagura greeted him by saying, "And just where the hell have you been all this time?"

Jaken, walking unnoticed alongside of Sesshomaru, answered for him, "Well, if you must know, mi'lord has gone through all the trouble of locating a shelter for us to spend the night."

"I knew that you would return, mi'lord," Hitomi said, smiling lovingly towards Sesshomaru.

"Hitomi, you will lead us to Naraku in the morning," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"Of course!" Hitomi said, smiling brightly.

Standing off to the side, Rin began shivering from the cold rain. Kohaku wrapped his arm around Rin to keep her warm.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said, walking on while everyone followed.

* * *

Soon enough, the group approached a small cavern with underbrush growing around it.

"Are you sure it's…safe?" Hitomi asked apprehensively. When everyone turned around to look at her, she said, "It's not that I doubt you or anything, Lord Sesshomaru, but it's just…are you sure it's safe?"

Jaken immediately scolded her. "Why, of course it's safe, silly girl! What a ridiculous question to ask! None other than Lord Sesshomaru chose it for our protection and you dare to doubt him?" He said, furiously waving his staff at her.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh! Yes, mi'lord?" Jaken asked.

"Let her be," He stated as impassively as ever. He proceeded to walk into the cavern.

"Oh!" Jaken said in surprise. Then, he cleared his throat. "Well then…" He said, following after Sesshomaru.

Everyone but Hitomi followed after the two. Hitomi just stood there out in the rain. _'What could he be possibly thinking? I didn't…get on his bad side, did I?'_ She thought to herself, pondering Sesshomaru's reaction.

Rin suddenly came running out of the cave. "Come with us, Hitomi. It's not good to stand out in the rain for too long or you'll catch cold," She said, offering a hand to Hitomi.

Her voice seemed to bring Hitomi out of her thoughts. She eyed Rin suspiciously for a second before proceeding to take her hand. _'This girl…she almost seems too nice…what could she be thinking about?'_She thought to herself. She smiled, looking down at the little girl's cheerful face.

"Thanks, Rin". She said. "I needed that."

Rin suddenly started tugging on her arm. "Now come on, or Master Jaken will be really angry." Rin giggled to herself, conjuring up the image of a disgruntled Jaken yelling at the two of them.

Hitomi laughed, her blue eyes shining in delight. "I guess we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" She said as she walked further into the cavern with Rin.

* * *

In the cavern, the group huddled by a warm fire, courtesy of Ah-Uhn. Rin, who was shivering earlier, was now asleep beside Ah-Uhn. Kagura and Hitomi were sitting by the fire, their shadows being illuminated by the bright light of the fire. It was very quiet now ever since Sesshomaru had left the cavern a little while ago when the rain stopped pouring as hard and reduced to a tiny drizzle. Jaken, who was also sitting by the fire, was leaning against the wall, drifting in and out of a tireless slumber. Contrary to Jaken, Kohaku was having the hardest time drifting to sleep. He had lied down, but it was no use. The cavern floors were just so uncomfortable to sleep on. He couldn't understand how Rin had fallen asleep; perhaps she was used to it? He sighed. It was going to be a long night…

'_I wonder how long I'll be able to stay with these people…With Naraku lurking about, it just means that I'll have to work even harder to keep my guard up and not to be a burden to Lord Sesshomaru.' _He thought to himself. He closed his eyes, recalling the image of his crying sister. _'Sister…I wonder how you're doing now…are you still worried about me?' _

Moryomaru's words entered his mind, invading his thoughts: _'Heh…so long as you're alive, she will never be able to forget that horrible day of her little brother murdering her entire family...' _

He closed his eyes even tighter, trying to rid those horrible images of him killing his father and the demon slayers out of his mind. _"It's no use! Those memories of the past will never go away unless I'm dead, which is why I can't be near you, Sango. I will only cause you even more pain by being with you…' _He thought, sadly. _'I have to avenge father and the others, Naraku must be stopped, and with Hitomi leading us to Naraku, I'll finally be able to get my revenge,' _With that thought in mind, Kohaku drifted off to sleep.

A little while passed before Jaken too fell asleep, snot bubble and all, on the flooring of the cavern. Seeing Kagura drifting off as well, Hitomi took the time to quickly make sure the coast was clear before poking Jaken to make sure that he was asleep. When she only got a few nonsensical words back in reply, Hitomi smiled. Everything was going according to plan, just as she had hoped.

She nudged Kagura awake.

"Ouch! Will you quit that? I was only resting my eyes for a moment." Kagura said, yawning.

Hitomi giggled. "Don't kid yourself, you were definitely falling asleep," She said.

Kagura looked over to the giggling girl beside her and said, "And if I was? What does it matter if I'm asleep anyways?" She asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Well I just figured that we should have a little girl time, that's all," Hitomi said, smiling.

"A little girl time? You pick now of all times to have it?" Kagura asked, irritated. _'I knew it! This woman is crazy if she thinks that I'm honestly going to spend the whole night talking with her about who the hell knows what…'_

"Well, what other time was I going to pick that we could have been alone together?" Hitomi argued defensively.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe earlier when we actually were alone together! I thought we were having our 'little girl time' then," Kagura said angrily.

"Oh, will you quit complaining? There's just not enough time in the day! Besides, why are you against it anyways?" Hitomi asked, raising her voice.

"Maybe because you're asking me when we're supposed to be sleeping…" Kagura said, toning it down a bit, becoming mindful that there were other people in the cavern besides them.

Hitomi got the hint and toned it down as well. "Ugh! You're so insufferable sometimes!"

Kagura sighed. It was clear to her that she was never going to get sleep until Hitomi got what she wanted.

"Fine. We're talking," Kagura said.

Hitomi's face instantly lit up. "You really mean it?"

"Would I bother say it if I didn't?" Kagura plainly responded.

"No…I guess you wouldn't." Hitomi said. "Very well then. Our girl time starts now. So then Kagura, can I ask you a question?"

"That was one," Kagura said, smirking.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Kagura, you know very well what I mean!" she said, annoyed.

"Oh, do I?" Kagura questioned, finding this 'girl time' to be actually quite amusing.

Hitomi took a deep breath. This was going nowhere fast…

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll just ask you another question." Hitomi said.

"Ask away…" Kagura said, getting rather bored again.

"This time you spent with Sesshomaru…has it been affecting you?" Hitomi asked, anxiously.

'_Affecting me…?'_ Kagura thought to herself. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Umm…well, you haven't fallen in love with him or anything, have you?" Hitomi clarified.

"Why do you ask?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

Hitomi's eyes looked away from Kagura's. "It's just…I've been observing the two of you for a while now and it seems like the two of you have some sort of thing going on," She replied.

"Is that so?" Kagura said, even more suspicious. Hitomi nodded in approval.

"Then may I just remind you of the fact that you have only been travelling with us for less than a day now and that hardly seems enough time to judge a person's relationship," Kagura stated, matter-of-factly.

"So what?" Hitomi responded. "It doesn't take a genius to see that Sesshomaru is attracted to you and that you feel the same way about him."

Satisfied that her answer seemed to have shut her up, Hitomi continued. "In fact, it's rather obvious, if I do say so myself—so obvious that it's also pathetic how neither of you seem to have noticed it yourselves."

"And what do you suppose I do?" Kagura inquired sarcastically. "Just walk up to him and tell him I love him?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Kagura!" Hitomi said excitedly. "Look! There he is now! Go on, tell him," She exclaimed, dragging her up off the ground and giving her a quick shove into none-other-than Sesshomaru.

Kagura's body immediately flung into Sesshomaru's chest. Heart pounding and face flushed, Kagura looked up embarrassingly at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, in turn, looked right back down at Kagura, their lips only inches apart. She looked back to Hitomi nervously only to see Hitomi motioning her hands to go on and tell him.

"Sesshomaru, I…there's something I need to talk to you about," Kagura stated, breathless, trying grasp at any trace of sanity she had left in that brain of hers. Sesshomaru's close proximity to her was making it hard for her to concentrate.

However, Sesshomaru seemed completely unfazed by their close proximity to each other. "Kagura, I wish to speak to you about something as well."

Kagura blinked. _'He…wants to speak to me about something? Could it be that Hitomi was right after all?'_

Kagura smiled warmly at him. Sesshomaru was actually going to admit that her had feelings for her! She couldn't believe it!

"Well, since we both need to tell each other something important, I suppose, wouldn't it be best for us to discuss it…in privacy?" Kagura asked rather seductively, especially when emphasizing that last part.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

Kagura led Sesshomaru out of the caverns, making sure to look behind her occasionally to see if he was still following behind her. Seeing that he was indeed still following, Kagura smiled to herself. The very thought of the two of them being alone together was enough to make her day. When Kagura was sure that the two ventured far enough into the forest to be out of earshot to anyone else, she turned around to face Sesshomaru. He stopped as well, staring aimlessly back into her crimson eyes, as if time and everything else no longer mattered.

Looking back into his golden ones, Kagura couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru's gaze didn't seem quite the same as usual. Normally, his gaze seemed so intense and sincere. Somehow, she always found her eyes drawn to them like a magnet, unable to look away. But now, his gaze seemed almost fake, an imitation of what they once were. She stared deeper into his eyes, looking for answers, but all she got in return was just a blank stare, his lifeless eyes boring back into hers.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. _'For someone who's about to profess his undying love for me, he sure is acting strange…' _She silence ensued between the two of them. _'Then again, I guess Sesshomaru professing his undying love for anyone does sound a bit uncharacteristic of him…'_ Her thoughts continued.

When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, Kagura decided to break the silence.

"Well?" She asked, impatiently.

"Did you not want to speak first?" Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"Actually, I would much rather hear what you have to say to me first," Kagura answered.

It was silent for a moment before Sesshomaru finally reached into his kimono, pulling out a small black velvet box from his kimono.

"I have something to give you," he said.

'_He wants to give me something?' _She thought to herself, eying him curiously. _'Unless-'_ she gasped, her eyes widening in shock as she suddenly realized just what Sesshomaru could possibly want to give her. _'He isn't doing what I think he's doing, is he?' _She thought anxiously.

Her crimson eyes watched him as Sesshomaru slowly handed the box over to her. Taking the box in her hands, Kagura looked at Sesshomaru briefly before taking a deep breath and opening the box slowly in anticipation. Confusion set upon her features when the object in the box was revealed to be a silver whistle.

'_A whistle…? Not exactly what I was expecting for a wedding proposal…' _She thought to herself, eying the strange whistle. She looked back up at Sesshomaru, who was watching her silently, and asked, "What is this?"

"This whistle shall be used for one's protection," He stated. "As you know, Hitomi has agreed to lead us to Naraku, but he will surely be scheming something for us along the way. I can no longer be bothered with looking after the three of you, let alone another person, so this whistle seemed like the most viable option."

Disappointment shown clearly on her face, Kagura sighed. _'I see…so he wasn't proposing to me after all…' _She thought sadly.

"If that's the case, why give this whistle to me and not Hitomi?" She asked.

"Hitomi is…stubborn. Knowing her, she would find it better to face Naraku on her own strength rather than receive assistance from anyone else," Sesshomaru replied.

"So, in other words, you want me to use this whistle to protect Hitomi so that she doesn't get hurt?" She answered, knowingly. "Well, aren't you the kind one today."

He narrowed his eyes, catching her implication that he had gone soft over these last few days.

"And…what about me?" Kagura asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"You don't need protecting," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

Kagura glared at him. "That's not what I meant!" She yelled, surprising him with her anger. "What I mean is, why do we even need this whistle when I can protect Hitomi just fine without it? "She asked, daring him to anything different.

"It will be used as a precaution seeing as you were unable to handle those insects earlier," He answered.

"Meaning, you don't trust me," She said, rather insulted.

He didn't respond. He knew that responding that question would only make Kagura even angrier.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else," he said.

'_Talk about something else? Maybe he really doesn't trust me.' _She thought to herself, feeling a little hurt at his avoidance of the question. '_Then again, why would he? I am an incarnation of Naraku after all…' _

"What else could you possibly want to talk about now?" She answered calmly, regaining her composure.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Did you not have some important matters to discuss with me?" He asked.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. _'That's right! I did want to tell him something. But maybe now's not the best time.'_

"Actually, I've changed my mind. It seems they weren't that important after all," She stated, her crimson eyes looking away from him.

He raised her chin to meet her eyes with his. "I can tell you're lying," He stated softly. Kagura's eyes widened for a moment, searching his golden ones, before narrowing at him as she jerked her chin from his grasp.

"How the hell would you know?" She shouted angrily at him.

When she got no response, she sighed in defeat._ 'Why the hell am I getting so angry at him anyways? It's not like he did anything wrong or anything…is it because he didn't propose to me like I thought he was…? Or maybe I'm just mad because I expected more out of him…' _She thought to herself.

She thought of the Lady Mother's and Hitomi's insisting's that Sesshomaru did indeed, have feelings for her and Sesshomaru's words indicating that he also held interest for her. She took a moment to also regard her curiosity on the matter as well. Looking into her heart, she found that she wanted to know his answer as well.

'_Why not? Everyone else seems to think things will go well…' _She thought, gaining confidence in herself.

"Sesshomaru…" She started, waiting as his eyes shifted to hers. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone before?"

He looked at her in confusion for a moment, before answering her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…why can't you answer the question?" Kagura retorted angrily.

"I have," He answered quickly.

"What?" Kagura said in shock.

"I have fallen in love with someone," he clarified.

Kagura suddenly fell silent. Her crimson eyes looking away from him.

"And you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I…have fallen in love too," She answered.

"With who?" Sesshomaru asked.

It was silent for a moment before Kagura finally brought her eyes up to Sesshomaru's.

"With you," She answered softly.

Sesshomaru seemed shocked for a moment before regaining his composure.

"And…what about you? Do you feel the same for me…?" Kagura asked, her eyes studying his.

"I…have to go," Sesshomaru said softly, walking away from her. But before he could get any further, he felt a hand grab his arm gently. He stopped, standing right where he was.

"Please…just...answer the question…" Kagura's voice said softly behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't turn around. It was silent for a while before he finally answered.

"The feeling's not mutual," He said softly. When he felt her hand slowly release his arm, he continued walking through the trees.

Kagura just stood there, her head hung low, losing every ounce of strength she had. All she could think about was Sesshomaru's answer: _'The feeling's not mutual.'_

Gradually, the drizzle that had been falling in the sky increased to a heavy downpour, leaving Kagura's body soaked in the rain. _'He doesn't…feel the same way?' _She thought.

* * *

When Sesshomaru returned back to the cavern, he was met with Hitomi's cheerful smile. "You're back!" She exclaimed happily, her blue eyes shining brightly. "So…did you tell her?" She asked him.

"It is done," Sesshomaru stated, emotionless.

"Perfect!" Hitomi exclaimed. "You have done well, I see! Now that Kagura's out of the way, there's only one more thing to do before _he _returns." She smirked deviously. _'And they won't even know what hit them! Everything's going according to plan.'_

"Come along, Sesshomaru." Hitomi urged, dragging him along. "We have work to do," She said, leading him out of the cavern and into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had just returned from his mother's castle. _'How dare Mother try to slow us down with this nonsense.' _He thought to himself as he walked silently through the forest, returning back to the caverns. He remembered the visit he had with his mother a little less than an hour ago:

"_Mother, I wish to speak with you," He said._

_Seated eloquently on the throne in her best kimono, the Lady Mother calmly replied, "Why Sesshomaru, this is quite unexpected. I never thought that my own son would return here so soon."_

_Choosing to ignore her comment, Sesshomaru responded, "Mother, explain why you have sent Hitomi to go on our journey with us." _

"_Dear Sesshomaru, I have not the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Sesshomaru's mother replied, giving no indication that she knew of anything._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'So typical of Mother, always hiding something…just what is she up to?' He thought to himself._

"_Do you honestly think I believe that you had no part in Hitomi's sudden resolution to join our group when I know very well that you have always kept in close contact with her?" He asked._

"_I think that any son should trust his own mother, Sesshomaru. It's what makes such strong families. After all, what reason could I possibly have to lie to my own son?" She asked, innocently._

_Knowing very well that his mother would not be so compliant as to willingly give out the information he requested, he said, "You know very well what reason." _

_Sesshomaru's mother smirked. "No really, I don't know what reason you could possibly have in mind. Why don't you enlighten your poor mother," She asked, innocently._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what she was doing. He would not be tricked into playing his mother's games._

"_First, tell me what you gave Kagura that day you brought her inside the palace with you." He stated, his face expressionless._

"_What I gave her?" the Lady mother questioned in surprise. "What business is that of yours?"_

"_For one who claims that she has no reason to lie to her own son, I find it hard to believe that you are unwilling to answer this simple question." Sesshomaru responded._

"_It's simple because you don't need to know. What I chose to give that woman that day is for her knowledge only," She answered plainly._

"_Meaning that you do have something to hide," Sesshomaru stated._

"_I have nothing to hide. I just choose not to disclose something that doesn't affect you at the moment," The Lady Mother replied sternly._

"_At the moment? So it does affect me," Sesshomaru responded knowingly._

_Sesshomaru's mother thought a moment before answering. "Yes…I suppose it does. You must know that I am quite fond of surprises," She answered, smirking deviously._

_Sesshomaru's composure broke for a moment, before he quickly regained it. 'Just as I suspected, Mother is up to something.' He thought._

"_Am I to assume that Hitomi is a part of this 'surprise' as well?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_That's up to you to find out," His mother replied. "You seem to think that I summoned Hitomi to your group and you're unwilling to trust your mother otherwise. I'm unobligated to tell you anything further so you'd be only wasting your time by staying here any longer. You can go find your answers elsewhere. See if I care." She stated uncaringly, dismissing Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru remained silent and then simply turned around to walk away. When he got to the stairs of the palace, he heard his mother's voice._

"_And Sesshomaru," The Lady Mother called out from her throne._

_He stopped where he was, turning around to look at her, indicating that she had his attention._

"_The next time you visit here, I do expect to see grandchildren," She said, smiling happily._

_Sesshomaru froze as he considered the matter. 'Grandchildren?' He thought. _

_He smirked. "Heh. Ridiculous." He said as continued to walk on. As if he was ever going to have them any time soon… _

…

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts, recognizing Hitomi's scent through the woods. His eyes narrowed. He would get his answers soon, one way or the other.

* * *

Despair in her eyes, Kagura walked through the woods, her mind replaying her earlier incident with Sesshomaru. _'Something just doesn't add up. Why would Sesshomaru say that his feelings aren't mutual when he already told me that he does harbor some feelings toward me?' _She thought determinedly. _'Maybe…he changed his mind?'_

She recalled her past moments with Sesshomaru-how he kissed her passionately near the hot springs and right before they visited his mother, how she relished the feel of his warm body against hers, his deep golden gaze mesmerizing her, how he saved her from an imminent demise against Byakuya and Naraku, how he seemed always there for her when she needed him the most, how they both seemed to enjoy each other's company-emotionally and physically, and more importantly, how she came to love him.

She would never cry. Crying was a sign of weakness looked down upon by most demons. No, she would be strong, despite the temptation to be otherwise. She needed to be strong and get to the bottom of this, one way or the other. She pondered for a moment.

'_It doesn't make sense. He couldn't have changed his mind so easily, not after the way he's been treating me. And what about the way he looked at me? Something just didn't feel right about his gaze. Or maybe I'm just losing it…' _She thought to herself. _'But then, why would Hitomi and his own mother say that he's in love with me? Something's not right here…'_

"Maybe I'll go speak with Hitomi about this," Kagura said to herself, her crimson eyes rekindling with fire as she proceeded to look for Hitomi.

* * *

Hitomi led Sesshomaru deep into the forest, coming across an opening through the trees. Deeming it was far enough, Hitomi stopped, turning around to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped as well, his face as expressionless as ever.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, smiling happily at him, her blue eyes shining with joy. "And now, my beloved Sesshomaru," She said, her voice gaining a seductive edge to it. "Let the show begin."

As if on cue, Hitomi could see Kagura's form heading in their direction. Hitomi smirked deviously. She removed her arms from around Sesshomaru, making sure that they were just a couple feet apart before she stared blissfully into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Sesshomaru remained silent, standing motionless as his eyes met with Hitomi's, staring lifelessly back into hers.

* * *

Looking ahead, Kagura could locate Hitomi through the trees. "I thought I heard something. There's Hitomi…" Kagura said, more to herself as she approached the area. But as she neared closer, she saw someone else familiar.

She gasped, her eyes widening in shock. _'That's…Sesshomaru. What's he doing here?'_ She thought. She quickly sought refuge behind a large tree so that they wouldn't notice her presence. Back against the tree, Kagura slowly turned her head to where she could see Hitomi and Sesshomaru. _'What exactly is going on here?'_ She thought to herself, watching them closely.

Unbeknownst to Kagura, Hitomi could see her reaction quite clearly and found it to be rather amusing. Everything was going according to plan.

'_That's right…keep watching, dear Kagura. I'll give you a show you'll never forget.'_ Hiromi thought to herself, smirking deviously.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "Hitomi. Why did you call me out here?" He stated calmly.

Hitomi facial expression quickly became serious. "Sesshomaru, I wanted us to be alone together so that we could speak privately. It's about Kagura. I don't think she's capable of facing Naraku. In fact, she's only slowing you down." She stated matter-of-factly. "And from what I've been hearing, you've been constantly wasting your valuable time protecting her and supervising her like she's some damn child when really you could have already defeated Naraku by now. My advice, get rid of her now before she causes you any unnecessary trouble."

Behind the tree, Kagura narrowed her eyes. _'Why that no good, double-crosser…what the hell is she plotting?' _She thought to herself.

"Hitomi, do not bother me with this nonsense. If you want to get rid of her, do it yourself. I won't stop you," Sesshomaru stated plainly.

Kagura eyes widened in shock, not believing what she had just heard. _'Wait, did he just give her permission?'_

Hitomi smirked, liking the sound of that. "Well, that was fast. Leave it to you to remain emotionally detached from others, even after all these years. You do know that that woman was in love with you, right?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern," He answered.

"No…but I can make it mine," She said, smiling deviously at him. She moved in closer to him so that she was up against his chest, closing the distance between them. Sesshomaru face held no reaction, not seeming to be bothered at all by her close proximity to him. "You see, Sesshomaru. You have something that I want and when I want something, I won't stop until I get it. That woman just happens to be the only thing that's standing in my way. You do know what I want, don't you?" She said, tracing a finger down his chest.

Kagura glared at her, digging her fingernails into the tree. _'So stealing Sesshomaru was the plan from the start. She couldn't stand to see me with him because I was competition to her so she acted like my ally and then tricked me into admitting my feelings for him so that she could have him all to herself.' _She thought to herself. She shook her head, realizing a flaw to that plan. _'No, that can't be right. Using that logic, how could she have known that Sesshomaru would turn me down?' _She continued to watch the two intensely.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing her hand. "Hitomi. You will stop this act now," he said, his tone serious.

"Oh, come now! Don't give me that, Sesshomaru." Hitomi said, slapping him playfully. "As I've told you before, it _is_ mating season and I'm only after what every female demon wants this time of year."

Her blue eyes searched his golden ones. "Besides, I can tell that I'm not the only one who wants something. You want to satisfy those demon desires, don't you Sesshomaru?" She said seductively, winking at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment in surprise at her implication.

'_She's not doing what I think she's doing, is she?' _Kagura thought to herself fearfully, her crimson orbs watching the two closely.

Hitomi smiled, leaning in closer to his lips. "You know we both want this. Try not to fight it," She whispered, her lips touching Sesshomaru's gently, surprising both Sesshomaru and Kagura.

'_This…can't be happening. She's kissing him?'_ Kagura thought, her face wearing both a shocked and agonized expression.

Hitomi continued kissing Sesshomaru. She smiled when she felt Sesshomaru's lips suddenly responding to hers, his own sexual urges needing to be sated. Things suddenly became more passionate as Sesshomaru's arousal started kicking in, his eyes turning red as he pulled her in closer while Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Behind the tree, Kagura was horrified at what she was seeing. The man she loved in the arms of another woman, kissing her back passionately, both to her knowledge, none-the-wiser of her presence. Kagura shut her eyes, turning away, not bearing to see any more of this. _'What am I doing here? It's obvious that Sesshomaru no longer cares for me…'_ She thought in sadness. She stood there for a moment, taking one last look at the passionate couple. _'I…should go…' _She thought, pulling a feather from her hair. _'At the rate they're going, they won't even notice that I was here.' _

Kagura got on her feather, ascending upwards and in the direction of the cavern. Watching her leave, Hitomi smirking, finally drawing away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared lifelessly back at her.

"Well, Sesshomaru. Our work is finally completed." Hitomi said to the clone. No sooner had she said this did the real Sesshomaru suddenly appear behind her. Sensing someone's presence, Hitomi jumped, turning around to face him.

"S-sesshomaru!" Hitomi gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked. His face remained expressionless as he looked to both Hitomi and the clone and back, not saying a word.

Hitomi smiled forcefully to mask the fear she was feeling. She didn't expect him to show up so soon. _'Damn his mother…she didn't stall him long enough. That woman can be so careless sometimes…'_ She thought. It was quiet for a moment before Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Explain to me why you're really here, Hitomi," He stated plainly.

"I…why I'm really here?" She questioned, flustered.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshomaru answered.

"I already told you, I-" Hitomi stopped when she saw Sesshomaru narrow his eyes, knowing that she was attempting to lie to him.

Hitomi smiled weakly at him. "Nothing ever does escape you, I see." She sat down on a log to make herself comfortable, figuring that she was going to be there a while. "Well, you see, I was sent by your mother to mix things up between the two of you."

"By the two of us, I assume you mean Kagura and me," Sesshomaru stated knowingly.

Hitomi nodded. "Correct, Sesshomaru." She answered. "I was to pretend that I was in love with you so that I could make Kagura jealous, but unfortunately, you weren't interested so that made things more difficult for me," She said, frowning at the last part.

When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she continued. "So I was forced to make a clone of you using a special ability of mine, I call Kuron o sakusei, that would act like you in your place when you left, which luckily for me, was sooner than expected. But before I could do that, I had to come up with some cover-up as to why I wanted to join your group in the first place. Hence, the Naraku sob story about how he killed my parents." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Hey, I had to gain everyone's trust somehow." Hitomi shrugged. "Though it didn't quite fool you as I would assume you went to your mother's palace to find out answers."

"You would be correct in your assumption." Sesshomaru answered. Hitomi smiled brightly at him.

"How did you manage to make Kagura jealous?" He asked curiously.

"Simple. I tricked her into admitting her feelings for you and then my clone turned her down. At that point, she was already weak so it was easy for my clone and I to fool her into thinking that we were in love with each other." She answered simply.

"Hitomi, you may leave now," Sesshomaru responded.

"What?" Hitomi gasped in shock.

"Leave," he repeated, his eyes looking at her with murderous intent.

Hitomi quickly ran away, not wanting Sesshomaru to get any angrier with her. She forgot her clone in the process, but Sesshomaru quickly remedied that, by slicing it in half with his Tenseiga. The clone dissipated into nothingness.

He looked in the direction of the caverns. _'Kagura…' _He thought to himself.

* * *

When Kagura finally returned to the caverns, it was already daybreak. The form of a little girl came rushing out of the caverns. "Lady Kagura! You've returned!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. "When we awoke, you, Hitomi, and Sesshomaru were gone." She handed a yellow daffodil out to her. "Here, I picked this flower for you," She said, smiling happily. "It's so pretty, just like you!"

"Thanks," Kagura said, taking the flower. She smiled back at the girl. _'At least one of us is cheerful this morning…' _She thought to herself, sniffing the flower sadly.

Kagura knelt down before the girl. "Rin, are the others awake too?" She asked the girl.

"Uh huh! Everyone is!" She exclaimed. She leaned closer to Kagura, whispering in her ear. "But Master Jaken did go off somewhere, even though he's supposed to watch after me. Promise not to tell though," She giggled.

Kagura nodded. "It's a promise," She assured the girl as she stood up. "I also have to go somewhere, but I'll be back soon," Kagura said.

"Promise?" Rin asked, still giggly.

"It's a promise," Kagura said, smiling.

Rin smiled happily. "Yay!" She shouted.

As Kagura turned to walk away, Rin waved after her, saying, "Be happy, Lady Kagura. Flowers aren't meant to be sad."

Kagura looked back in shock for a moment. Then, smiled back at her. "I'll try to remember that, Rin." Then, she walked through the trees and out of sight from the caverns.

* * *

In an open plain, Kagura laid on a hill, looking up at the blue sky, thinking of Hitomi and Sesshomaru kissing each other passionately. _'Did I miss something here? How did Sesshomaru suddenly become so in love with Hitomi? I mean, they were childhood friends and all, but still…I thought we had something. Was I wrong after all?'_ She thought to herself sadly._ 'I don't know what I should do…I can't bear the thought of the two of them together, yet I made a promise to Rin.'_

She sat up abruptly, the flask of sake rolling out of her kimono. Kagura looked at the flask in surprise, picking it up in her hands. _'This is that sake that Sesshomaru's mother gave to me a while back…'_

She thought of the Lady Mother's words to her: _'Just a drop is all you need to keep my son completely inebriated…'_

Kagura shook her head, throwing the flask on the grassy tundra. "No way! There's no way in hell that I would use alcohol to win Sesshomaru back," She said defiantly. At least that was her first reaction. Her mind drifted back to the moment between Sesshomaru and looked at the flask again, indecisive. _'But…what choice do I have? And it's just a little sake anyway, what harm could it do?'_ She thought, finally opening the flask of sake.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Wow, this chapter came out a lot differently than I had in mind. But oh well, cheers to another chapter! Thanks for reading!_

_In the next chapter, we might actually get to see Sesshomaru drunk! Wouldn't that be strange—especially since he's not expecting it! Hehe, stay tuned! _

_Reviews are appreciated! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9: A Sesshomaru and Kagura Love Story**

**Author's Notes: **_Woot! A new chapter! It's been a while…sorry, I've been caught up in college life and well…you know the story lol. Thanks a bunch to all the reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome! I'm really grateful for all the feedback I've been receiving too. It lets me know what I need to improve on so that I can become a better writer. So…don't be afraid to speak out. _

_Also, I want to apologize in advance if this chapter to sound a little crazy haha I couldn't help myself and kudos to anyone who gets the South Park reference in this chapter. Beware the double-flashback! Haha you'll know what I mean when you read…as always, I hope you enjoy! :-)_

* * *

Reaching for the small, round dish to pour the sake in, Kagura wondered how she was ever going to convince Sesshomaru to actually drink the sake. It was one thing to say that she was going to attempt to drug the mighty Sesshomaru, but it was another thing to _actually_ go through with it and _live_ to tell the tale. It wasn't as if she could just walk up to him and politely ask him to drink the sake. How could she, when she knew that he would never allow such a thing? And plainly just shoving it up his throat wasn't a viable option either—especially since she knew that doing so would most certainly guarantee her an early death. So she really had no idea of how she would even attempt to do this, but for the sake of winning Sesshomaru back and putting that conniving wench Hitomi in her place, she would damn well try.

Unbeknownst to Kagura, the very woman she had grown to dislike was now watching her through the trees, observing her carefully to ensure that everything went according to the Lady Mother's plans. Hitomi smirked as she watched Kagura. "Oh good. She has already opened the flask. Now all that's left for me to do is just sit back and enjoy the show." She pictured Sesshomaru glaring at her furiously, telling her to leave. Her smile broadened. "Hmph! If Sesshomaru thinks he can scare me away just by simply telling me to leave, he's got another thing coming. He's going to have to do a lot more than that to get me to go away. The Lady Mother's fury is a lot worse to have to deal with than a simple glare." Her mind went back to her last encounter with the Lady Mother.

….

'_Now make sure you watch Kagura carefully to ensure that she does go through with drugging my son, Hitomi. It's very imperative that you do so. After all, we wouldn't want anything to interfere with my little plan to have Sesshomaru and Kagura procreate together, now would we? It only takes one time for this to work and once Kagura follows through with the plan, I'll be one step closer to having those grandbabies I've always wanted." The Lady Mother exclaimed happily._

"_Umm…not to be rude or anything, but don't you think you're going a tad bit overboard by having a random woman who you just met try to drug your only son? Not to mention the fact that you're probably sending that woman to an early death…"Hitomi cut in, trying to persuade the Lady Mother against the idea._

_The Lady Mother could only look at her in disgust, not believing that she could make such an outlandish suggestion. What did she take her for-a fool? Who was she to question the Lady of the Western Lands' ideals? What did she know anyways? Was she burdened to have to wait years on end to see her own son or to have him be even remotely interested in a female enough for him to want to have children of his own so that her own dream of being an actual grandmother could finally be realized? Was it really too much to ask for this beautiful woman to be happy? The Lady Mother simply glared at the girl in response, folding her arms against her chest. _

"_Hmph! I do not recall ever asking for any advice from the likes of you. You would do well to be more respectful when addressing the Lady Mother instead of mindlessly rattling off nonsense that doesn't affect you in any particular way—especially when you don't even know the circumstances as to why this is being done in the first place." She answered, fighting the urge to get a more trustworthy person to do this job for her._

_But Hitomi did not give in so easily. "I'm only suggesting that you take this into a little more consideration before you-"_

"_That is enough, Hitomi! I do not wish to hear any more of your incessant objections. I could just as easily have you replaced by any other servant if I so choose and we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?-especially since your very life depends on the successful completion of this special task I have for you. Do remember that it was I who saved you after that particular incident with the tiger demons."_

_Hitomi instantly recalled the arduous battle her clan had against the tiger demons. Back then, she was but a small girl at the tender age of 9, amidst all the fighting and tensions going on between the lion and tiger clans. Many brave warriors had dedicated their lives to this battle and there were lives lost on both sides. The battle had lasted for years on end and ultimately, the tiger demons had claimed victory over the lion clan. Shortly after, the tiger demons came to reap the rewards of their newly achieved victory. Defense was weak; once strongly-built fortresses were now replaced with rubble; entire villages had been plundered and lost in the destruction. _

_Men, women, children—there was no distinction between the three groups—they were all brutally murdered by the tiger demons. She remembered herself as a little girl, basket in hand, walking home that same day her fellow brethren were killed. She had just gotten back from gathering medicinal herbs for her family and a few members of her clan. Approaching the area her clan had once resided, Hitomi instantly sensed that something was wrong. She could see a great fire creeping out from behind the trees in the direction of where her clan used to be. Overcome with fear, Hitomi rushed towards the village in the hopes of finding her clan members alive and well. But as she drew closer, she was beginning to see that she was only getting her hopes up as she saw hundreds of dead bodies marking the pathway to the village. Hitomi stopped, completely horrified as to what could've caused this. She feared the worst…what if her clan had lost to the tiger demons? She couldn't even begin to imagine something so awful happening, not to her clan. This all had to be a terrible nightmare…it just had to be. Without another thought, she ran to the village, making sure not to step on any of the dead bodies that filled the path. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the point where the village walls used to be, her eyes widening in shock as she scanned the village for any traces of life as it used to be. The village was completely ablaze with dead bodies of lion demons lying around as far as the eye could see. She gasped when she saw her own parents among the deceased, still clasping on to the weapons they had in hand at the point of death—a sword and a shield. Hitomi could not bear to see her family this way, her entire clan, defeated by the likes of those no-good tiger demons. She slowly walked over to her parents, then stopped right over them, looking down at their lifeless bodies, fully clothed in bloody armor. She felt her eyes fill with water. "Why?" She asked. "Why did this have to happen? Why them? They didn't deserve this…" She dropped to her knees, head down as the tears now came flowing freely down her cheeks. She sobbed uncontrollably, her suffering bearing no end. She cried so much that she almost didn't notice a group of tiger demons appear behind her._

"_We must've missed one…kill her immediately! Leave nothing behind!" The chief tiger demon gave the order._

"_Yes, chief!"_

_A group of tiger demons quickly surrounded Hitomi, each fully prepared to tear her limb-from-limb at a moment's notice. Without a word, Hitomi slowly rose from her spot, turning around to face her doom. 'I am not going to let them get away with this! Not when…' She thought, unable to think of all the destruction they caused. She wiped her face with the hem of the kimono she was wearing. Her face was now determined. 'I will not let them die in vain!' She thought as she produced two gigantic clones, each identical to her parents. Her father, dressed in the same black armor, swung his sword at the tiger demons, but missed as they quickly avoided the sword. Two tiger demons quickly reciprocated with their claws, aimed towards Hitomi. The mother, a lioness also dressed in a similar black armor, protected Hitomi with her shield, and slashed at both of the demons, splitting them both in half at the waist._

_Hesitantly, a small tiger demon wearing a bright-orange hoodie came forth amongst the demons. Only a small portion of his face was visible because of the extent that the hoodie covered his face, around the mouth. The small tiger demon looked down at his fallen comrades in sadness. Looking back up, he sent a sharp glare towards Hitomi before the two lion demons blocked his view of her, holding up their weapons. _

"_Mmpf!" were the only words that could be heard from him as he suddenly charged towards the two lion demons in a blind rage. With one swift sweep of his sword, the father clone had instantly brought down the demon, splitting him in half at the waist. The rest of the tiger demons stood horror-stricken as the small tiger demon collapsed to the ground. _

"_Oh my God! She killed Kenny!" One tiger demon exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. _

"_You bastard!" shouted another tiger demon, waving an angry fist at her. _

_The tiger demons became infuriated at Hitomi as an entire group of six tiger demons decided to attack at once, agilely dodging the father's sword, and attacking from both sides. Hitomi took a step back and allowed the mother to take full control by turning around and slicing them all with one quick thrust._

_The chief was enraged. "Enough! Move aside, men!" He shouted, signaling to the rest of the demons to end their useless attacks. He took a step forward from the group of demons. "I will handle this one." He said with a smirk. He walked very casually up to the giant clones, smirking deviously at Hitomi though the small opening that was visible to him between the two clones. _

"_Well, well, well…aren't we the lucky one? It's not often that I have to get my hands dirty with the work I assigned my men to do for me." He said._

_Hitomi remained silent, glaring at the chief. _

_Examining her face, the chief's smile only broadened. "Oh? What's the matter? You don't like the fact that we killed your pathetic clan members?" He laughed heartily. "Well now. Would you like to join them?"_

_Two tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as continued to glare. "You won't lay a finger on me, I guarantee you that!" She shouted._

"_Heh…is that so? Expecting your mommy and daddy to protect you? I recognize those clones as the two simple-minded fools my men killed earlier. They had no trouble at all. It turns out that your parents were nothing but a weak excuse for a demon clan. And you'll be nothing but the same." He snickered. All of the tiger demons joined the leader in roaring with laughter._

_Hitomi had had enough. There was no way she was going to let them tarnish her clan's name and insult her parents like that. Not now. Not ever. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She screamed, covering her ears and startling them all for a brief moment as everyone suddenly grew silent at her voice. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now as she trembled in rage. Her head bowed, as she shook it vehemently, crying. "I don't want to hear any of it! You have no right to insult my family like that, you bastards! What did they do to deserve this? What? My clan fought bravely to try to restore peace to this community and all you do is only point fingers and laugh at them, regarding them as only weaklings! You forget that you were the ones who started this war in the first place by attacking our clan in the middle of the night! I will restore their name if it's the last thing I do! And then we will see who are truly the weak ones!" Her head snapped back up, her resolve now clear and her face hardened._

"_Hmph! Too bad this is the last thing you will do…" The chief said smirking mischievously. "There's a reason my men call me Chief." He took a step towards her, his paws suddenly lighting up with an eerie green glow. Hitomi stood her ground. She would not be intimidated by him any longer._

"_I see you have the power to make clones of your own to protect you. This puts my men at quite a disadvantage. Let's see what would happen if we were to eradicate that power," the Chief said as his smile broadened. A green aura surrounded his body as he instantly summoned a powerful blast from his palms directed at Hitomi. The cloned parents immediately sprang into action as they rushed to protect their little girl from the blast. Hitomi shut her eyes._

_The clones had made it just in time as they shielded Hitomi from the full impact of the blast. Smoke from where their shields had absorbed the shock of the blast, slowly permeated through the air. A large dent from where the blast had hit their shields had rendered the shields completely useless. As Hitomi slowly opened her eyes, the first thing that registered through her mind was the absence of the Chief. The Chief tiger demon was nowhere to be seen, even as her eyes panicky scanned around for any traces of his presence. This action was short-lived as she immediately found the answer to her question, though not in the way as she was quite expecting. She gasped as she felt the Chief's sharp claws sticking through the middle of her chest, covered in her own blood, followed by an intense pain that hit her almost immediately as she started coughing up blood. Feeling the strength quickly draining out of her, Hitomi's body hung limp in his grasp as she had begun to lose consciousness. Her clones had disappeared, the result was instantaneous._

_Grinning, the Chief whispered in her ear, "You're as pathetic as your deceased parents and now you know it too. Oh, and I didn't just lay a finger on you, I laid all five. Rest in peace, twerp."_

_He violently yanked his claws out of the girl's body, causing her to fall face-down into the dirt. She struggled to maintain consciousness, the tears stinging her eyes, as darkness crept over her. She moved slightly, drawing the Chief's attention. He sneered._

"_Oh? Still alive, are we? We can't have that, now can we men?" He said, turning to his faithful men. "Men, I order for you to do what you will with her. Just make sure she's dead, is that clear?"_

"_Yes, sir!" The men saluted their leader as he turned his back and walked away. A group of tiger demons approached the girl's body, deciding to take revenge on her for the lives of the men she'd taken. They kicked her in the ribs continuously and stomped on her, causing the pain to shoot throughout her entire body. She whimpered from the torture, coughing up more blood, and rolled over on her back to ease the pressure on her rib cage. They didn't stop once-at least until something had stopped them. Hitomi opened one eye slightly to see a brilliant light flashing around the demons and them staring in awe at the light. Then, suddenly a blood-curling scream rang in the air. And then another. And another. Soon, all that was left was the Chief returning to see all the commotion. Hitomi's vision blurred as she was finding it increasingly harder to stay awake._

_The light materialized to a large, white dog demon with a purple crescent mark shape on its forehead. Hitomi thought that she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. _

_The Chief glared at the demon. "What business do you have here killing my men, demon? You will pay for your intrusion and for my precious men!" He said as his paws once again lit up in a greenish light. His body regained a green aura as he directed the blast towards the dog demon. The blast hit the dog demon full-force, yet held no effect as was evident when the dog demon merely scratched its ears with its hind-leg as most dogs do. _

"_Why- you!" The Chief shouted as he rushed towards the dog demon with his sharp claws, to which the dog demon quickly intercepted his attack by merely nailing him with its claws. The direct impact of the attack caused the Chief to disintegrate into nothingness. Hitomi's mind slowly faded to black as she closed her eyes and opened them again slowly, only to see the dog demon transform into a slender young demoness with long white hair, dressed in a beautiful kimono with a crescent-shaped scar on her forehead. She closed her eyes again, opening one last time to see the woman's face close up as the woman slowly carried the girl's body. _

"_Rest now, child. I will see to it that you remain safe." She only heard the demoness say before everything faded to black as her eyes drooped shut._

…_._

_Hitomi instantly recalled that it was the Lady Mother that saved her from dying that day. If it hadn't have been for her, she would be dead now. She also remembered that it was the Lady Mother who took her in as an orphan and cared for her enough to give her a satisfying childhood with many friends, clothes, food, a home, and an adopted family to call her own and one where she had met Sesshomaru. When she had told Sesshomaru that her parents were killed by a demon, she was not entirely lying. Her parents were, in fact, killed but just not by Naraku. And while it was true that lying to Sesshomaru might not have been the most proper thing to do, he should have at least known something was suspicious had he actually been listening to the times that she had taken to explain her origin to him when they were children. And apparently, he had been listening._

_It was also true that Hitomi owed a lot to the Lady Mother and she knew that, but the Lady Mother's constant attempts to take advantage of her were starting to annoy her. But still…the Lady Mother did help her though a lot…_

'_Damn it all…she's backed me into a corner. That woman can be so infuriating sometimes! Wait; no strike that—all the time! She is definitely Sesshomaru's mother. Nearly everything about the two is exactly the same—the hair, the eyes, and the insensitive attitude. The only difference is that woman's incessant reminders over what she's done for me. It never stops! That woman never ceases to amaze me…' Hitomi thought to herself._

_The Lady Mother continued, "As such, you are forever indebted to me until further notice. You are to obey all of my orders, is that clear?"_

_Hitomi sighed. 'After this, I better not hear anything more about me owing her…' She thought to herself._

"_Alright, I'll do as you wish…."She finally relented._

_The Lady Mother smiled in approval. "Good. Leave nothing to chance. You may proceed now as originally planned." She said._

"_Yes, m'lady!" She responded, leaving the palace._

…

Hitomi continued to watch Kagura from the trees. A small smirk graced her lips. _'This may be easier than I thought, she's already pouring the sake…' _She thought to herself as she watched.

However, as Kagura began pouring the sake into the dish, a familiar imp suddenly appeared behind her, instantly alerting her to his presence when he spoke.

"What are you doing?" Jaken asked, causing Kagura to flinch in surprise. She instantly regretted it as her sudden movement caused her to spill sake all over her kimono. "Damnit!" Kagura shouted in frustration, surprising Jaken with her sudden outburst. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" She questioned, turning around to shoot him a sharp glare. _'As if this day couldn't get any worse, I have to deal with this fool now…' _She thought to herself in annoyance. '_Today just isn't my day…'_

Watching the scene from the trees, Hitomi internally cursed to herself. _'Damn! Does that imp always have to ruin everything?' _She thought, frustrated that things might not be going her way after all.

Kagura suddenly tensed, realizing the situation. What if that imp found out what she was doing? Knowing him, he'd probably run off and blab to Sesshomaru that she's trying to drug him. Whatever happened, she would have to make sure that Jaken never found out about the flask. She would hide the evidence from him somehow. Discreetly shifting the dish further into the grass where it couldn't be seen, Kagura slowly rose from her spot, intending to lure Jaken away from the flask. However, Jaken was very suspicious and he couldn't help but notice Kagura's eyes darting off to the side, almost as if she was trying to hide something.

Curiosity overtaking him, Jaken suddenly blurted, "Hey! What's that behind you?" Not wasting any time, he suddenly rushed up to her, intending to find out for himself the answer to his question, when Kagura suddenly held out her fan in front of him, preventing him from going any further. "Hold it! Just where do you think you're going?" She asked, her voice firm. He gasped, jumping back in shock. Then, he narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't going to let someone like her boss him around, not when he had the upper hand in this fight. He was going to expose this woman for the despicable wench that she was and he would ensure that Sesshomaru was there to see it. _'Then, Lord Sesshomaru would no longer regard me as such a nuisance and I will once again be up for the running as his strong, trustworthy feudal lord after he defeats Naraku.'_ He thought, his eyes sparkling at the very thought. And if anything, he would finally be rid of this evil wench, once and for all. Instantly recovering from his earlier shock, Jaken charged at Kagura, attempting to knock her down and rush past her to see what she was hiding behind her. This sudden action surprised Kagura as she fought desperately to prevent him from seeing what was behind her. _'Damn him…I never expected someone like him to cause this much trouble…' _She thought to herself as she continued to block him. She knew that the grass, as long as it was, would not provide enough adequate means to hide the flask completely out of view.

"Just…got to...see…what's…behind you…" Jaken said as he struggled earnestly to maneuver around her. Feeling fed up with these games, Kagura stopped what she was doing and said, "Okay. I've had enough. Dance of blades!" Two wind blades were unleashed from her fan, hitting Jaken in the chest. On impact, he flew a few steps backwards, landing on the grass with a thud. He laid there for a moment before slowly getting up to a sitting position, his brown kimono torn in two places where he was hit. "ACK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY PRECIOUS KIMONO!" He yelled, his hands clutching at his brown kimono in desperation, inspecting the tears in it. That was his favorite kimono…what had this woman done? _'For years, this kimono has suited me well. I never even had to wear another kimono, despite being exposed to the many battles I faced as Lord Sesshomaru's faithful servant. And now look at it! It's ruined by that woman of all things! Oh, what shall I do?' _He asked himself, frantically. Then, an idea hit him. _'Oh, I know! I'll get the Lady Mother to fix it or me or maybe she'll be kind enough to get me a replacement in the same color.' _He smiled brightly at the thought.

With that in mind, Jaken stood up from his spot, glaring at her. "That could've killed me, you know!" He chastised, waving his staff at her angrily. Kagura could only smirk in response. Was it her fault that the shrimp happened to be so weak that he could be overcome by just one simple attack? "Listen up, Kagura. You and I both know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what exactly." He started.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then I take it that that attempt you made just a moment ago to find out whatever you thought was behind me was only a warm up? Or were you truly being serious?" She asked, amusement evident in her voice.

"T-that's enough, Kagura!" Jaken fumed. "I've heard just about enough out of you. Either you are going to prove to me that you have nothing behind you by moving away from your current spot or I can simply let a certain Lord know that you may be plotting something against him. It's your choice." He said, smirking deviously._ 'Though I can't say any decision would prove much benefit to you anyways, seeing that I plan to tell him either way…' _He thought.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Now get lost or I'll make you. Those are two choices right there. Take your pick," She stated as nonchalantly as ever. However, the green imp stood his ground, raising his staff protectively. He bravely took a few steps closer to her, facing her directly.

"Now you listen here, Kagura. I will not be intimidated by you. I'll have you know that-" Jaken suddenly stopped his tirade, cut off by a strange scent that permeated through his nose. _'This scent…could it be-?' _He thought as he continued to sniff even more. Perplexed at what could have triggered the imp's strange behavior, her eyes widened as her mind drifted back to the spill from earlier. _'That sake I spilled all over my kimono earlier…could that be what he's smelling?' _She thought to herself, worriedly. _'I have to do something before he realizes-'_

"Ah-ha! So that's what you were hiding!" He said" Jaken shouted triumphantly, interrupting Kagura's thoughts. His face was smug, looking as if he had just conquered the world. Jaken was so ready to gloat about his new find, much to Kagura's displeasure. But she wasn't going to let this little victory of his get any further than this and the best way to throw him completely off, was to remain calm, which is what she was particularly good at in these type of situations.

"So you've finally figured it out, have you?" She asked calmly.

"Oh, indeed I have, Kagura! And you'll be the first one to know how happy I'll be when I finally get the chance to bring it to our Lord's attention. Won't he be surprised at what he finds out?" Jaken exclaimed. Every second of his gloating made her feel like she wanted to personally rip out his throat, but she remained calm anyways.

"Is that so? Then may I ask just what you have found so incriminating against me? You will find that I have done nothing wrong…" She stated, matter-of-factly.

"…Yet." Jaken continued for her. "The fact still remains that you were planning to do something to our Lord and I doubt he will be very happy to hear that."

"And that _something _is?" She inquired. Kagura knew that she was grasping at straws there, but she had to make sure that they were both on the same page on what she was hiding and planning to do to Sesshomaru.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "You know very well that you were trying to throw Sesshomaru a surprise birthday party."

Kagura blinked. "A what?" She had to ask again, not believing what she had heard. Where in the world did he get _that _idea?

"A surprise birthday party." He repeated, a little irritated that he had to say it again. "You even hid the sake for the celebration as proof. But you must know that Lord Sesshomaru has never been too fond of surprises. In fact, he despises anyone who even attempts to throw one for him, which is precisely why you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble when I tell Sesshomaru what you're plotting."

Kagura gaped at him. She certainly wasn't expecting this…

Concealed in the trees, Hitomi was just as shocked as Kagura was. _'Today is…Sesshomaru's…birthday? Why was I not informed of this by the Lady Mother?'_ She thought as she listened in on the conversation.

"But how on earth did you know that his day of birth is coming up soon? He has never really told anyone about it." He asked, in genuine surprise.

Kagura continued to gape at him, but after getting a confused look from Jaken, she thought of a quick explanation. "I...was informed by the Lady Mother when she brought me into her castle."

"That would explain why the Lady Mother had decided to talk to you in private," Jaken regarded thoughtfully.

Relieved that he looked satisfied by her answer, Kagura gave a sigh of relief. Maybe things would work in her favor after all. It was simple. All she had to do was convince everyone that she was planning a surprise birthday party for Sesshomaru and that would give her enough excuse to bring the sake into the party. She would then convince Sesshomaru to drink some of the sake she brought as a gift and then…he would be all hers. Her cherry-red lips curved upwards. Things were definitely turning around for her. Maybe it was possible to drug the Great Sesshomaru after all…the only thing that she couldn't do was allow Jaken to tell Sesshomaru the plans of this little _surprise party_ of hers. Her eyes shifted back to the green imp, still mumbling amongst himself about her surprise birthday party. She smirked deviously as she raised her fan at the imp and proceeded to attack. After all, she couldn't have him blabbing her secret to Sesshomaru…

Jaken looked up in alarm, just as he heard:

"Dance of blades!"

* * *

Just outside of the caverns, Rin and Kohaku were both lying side by side in a small patch of tall, green grass.

"Hey Kohaku," Rin said, looking to the boy lying next to her.

"Huh?" Kohaku answered, looking back at her.

"What do you think is taking the others so long to get back?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Kohaku answered truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

Rin turned away from him to look back up at the sky. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru has been gone an awfully long time-longer than usual-and Master Jaken left earlier because he said he needed to do a few things. But how long does it take for someone to do a few things? And Hitomi's been gone a long time too…" She paused to think for a moment. "Kagura didn't seem too happy when she came back earlier…oh, I hope that nothing bad has happened to her." Rin said worriedly.

Not knowing what to say to that, Kohaku only nodded his head in simple agreement. They laid there in silence for a little while, enjoying what nature had to offer with the chirping of the birds and the warmth of the sun across their faces, the day couldn't have been any better.

Finally, Rin spoke, breaking the silence, "Well, whatever Lady Kagura is upset about, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be there to make her happy again." She said, smiling brightly, still watching the clouds in the sky.

Kohaku's eyes widened for a moment as he looked to Rin smiling. Then, he smiled back gently, looking back up at the sky.

"Yes, Rin…I'm sure he will." He replied. It was silent for only a moment before Rin asked him another question.

"Say Kohaku, do you still miss your sister?" She asked, looking to him.

Rather taken aback by that question, Kohaku answered automatically. "O-of course, I do." He answered.

"That's good. I bet she misses her younger brother too. She looked rather worried about you the last time I saw her." Rin said.

"What happened between the two of you?" She suddenly asked. "I can't think of anything more horrible than two siblings not being able to see each other."

Kohaku's mood was suddenly hampered by that question. His bangs covered his eyes as he lowered his head slightly. "Uhh…I'd rather not talk about it."

Rin looked confused by that answer. "Why not?' She pried even further.

"Some things aren't meant to be said to others…" He answered, hoping that she would just drop the subject, but he wasn't that lucky.

"But you and I are friends, aren't we? And friends trust each other. I promise not to tell." She said, looking hopefully at Kohaku.

Kohaku smiled at that. "Of course we're friends, Rin. But these sorts of things are personal, meant for only families to share." He said.

Rin smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wish I had a family of my own to share my personal stories with, but they're all dead now. Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura, Master Jaken, and you are the only family I have left to share my stories with. I don't know what I would do without you guys…" She said.

Kohaku internally chastised himself for making Rin upset. He sighed. "I'll tell you why my sister and I are separated."

Rin beamed at that. "You will?" She exclaimed excitedly. When Kohaku nodded, Rin made sure to pay extra attention as she waited expectantly for him to share his story.

"My sister and I…we can never be together. Not after what I had done." He began, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. He swallowed hard, unwilling to relive that terrible nightmare.

Seeing Kohaku in distress, Rin tried her best to cheer him up. "I'm sure your sister will forgive you, no matter how bad the situation was. I know she still loves you-"

"No! You don't understand!" Kohaku responded fiercely, cutting her off. "I was the one who killed father and all of our fellow comrades. I was the one who murdered our entire clan!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued.

"I almost killed my older sister! I felt no remorse! I was the one responsible for bringing down an entire village and taking many innocent lives in the process." He toned it down a little as he remarked solemnly, "All I've done is caused everyone pain. My sister, Kagome, Kagura, and Lady Kikyo have all been kind to me. They had all risked their lives to protect me! I can't forgive myself. I don't even deserve to be here! My only wish is to follow father and the others in the grave and somehow repent for my sins.

"But why would you do such horrible things, Kohaku?" Rin asked, unwilling to believe that such a sweet boy like Kohaku could commit such heinous crimes.

"I was controlled by an evil villain known as Naraku. I know it sounds strange, but somehow, it feels like he's been controlling me and I can never seem to be able to get rid of him. And just when I start to think that things will be okay, a dark voice penetrates my thoughts and suddenly, everything fades to black. The next thing I see are bodies lying everywhere and I am covered in their blood." He shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of those terrible images.

"It's a nightmare! I want it all to end! I can't sleep at nights and every person I come in contact with winds up dead. I almost even harmed you, Rin. Twice. How can I live with myself after something like that? My sister will be better off if I'm not around—at least until Naraku's finally dead. So long as I'm alive, she will never forget the fact that I murdered father and the others. That is why I can never be near her."

"But Kohaku, I don't believe that you're a bad person at all. Those crimes weren't your fault. You were being controlled by that awful man. Earlier you said that Lady Kagura and Lady Kikyo risked their lives to protect you. Well, I believe there was a reason that they did that."

Kohaku looked at her in surprise, waiting for her to continue. Rin smiled brightly. "It's because they believe in you, Kohaku. Just like-: She paused to look at him. "Just like I believe in you," She answered.

"Rin…I-" Kohaku tried to say, but was cut off.

"So you needn't be sad and blame yourself, Kohaku. We're all here for you now and we don't want to see you die. Mother always said that we can never change the past, but we can do things to make the future look brighter. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked.

Hearing those words coming from Rin, it suddenly made Kohaku feel much better inside. It was almost as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His sister's words suddenly penetrated his mind. "Kohaku, you must live!" He smiled. Rin was right. He couldn't change the past, but he could make sure that things would turn out a lot better in the future. Naraku didn't stand a chance against him-not when he had others there to back him up. Maybe things would turn out better after all...

"Yes, Rin. I couldn't agree more." He said, returning the smile. They continued to rest in the stringy grass as silence ensued between them. They paid no mind though. They were both content with enjoying each other's company—at least until a familiar wind demon appeared through the trees.

"Look, Kohaku! It's Kagura!" Rin pointed excitedly.

Kohaku looked up in surprise to see Kagura standing across from them. "Kagura!" He shouted.

Rin rushed over to Kagura, leaving Kohaku behind. "Wait, Rin!" He called after her, but it was too late. She had already made it to Kagura by the time he stood up.

"Are you alright now, Lady Kagura? I've been worried about you," he heard Rin say. Kagura looked down at the little girl beside her and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, Rin. I'm alright now." She answered. Rin smiled brightly at that. "Yay! I'm so glad that you're well!"

Kagura nodded as she turned her attention to the boy now making his way to them. She waited until he was standing beside Rin, before she continued again. Looking down at the two of them, she said, "Rin, Kohaku, there's something I need you both to do for me." She watched as both children's face stared back at her in curiosity.

"Ooh! What is it?" Rin asked in excitement.

"Well, it's Sesshomaru's birthday today so I need you both to-"

"WHAAAT? LORD SESSHOMARU IS HAVING A BIRTHDAY TODAY?" Rin exclaimed, unable to hide her apparent shock. Even the usually calm Kohaku was startled by the news.

"Yes and I want to SURPRISE him by having a birthday party set up for him." Kagura emphasized, hoping that Rin would get the hint to tone it down a little. However, she couldn't help but smile at their faces. She reacted almost the same way when she first heard the news and truth be told, she couldn't quite believe it herself. It was common knowledge that the cold, stoic demon had a birthday, but actually hearing it said aloud somehow made the news downright unbelievable. She had never really given it any thought until then, but to even go as far as to plan a birthday party Sesshomaru sounded rather silly in all sense of the word. She couldn't picture _him _of all people going through with it or seeing him get drunk for that matter. This was going to be one heck of a challenge alright, but she was going to make sure that this plan turned out a success at all costs.

Rin gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. "We're going to plan a surprise party for Lord Sesshomaru? Really?" She exclaimed excitedly. When Kagura nodded in approval, Rin hopped up and down in excitement. "Ooh! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun! What should I do?"

In the trees, Hitomi merely smirked. _'Hmph! This should be interesting…'_

Kagura thought about it for a moment. "Rin, why don't you gather some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru. You always seem to pick the prettiest flowers." She suggested.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Rin answered, smiling cheerfully. Kagura gave a soft smile in return.

"Good. Then you'll be in charge of the decorations." Kagura said.

"Okay!" Rin said.

Immediately, Rin took off through the forest to look for a place to pick some flowers leaving Kohaku and Kagura to stand there alone. Worried about Rin, Kagura sent Ah-Uhn to look after her in her quest to find flowers.

"Umm…what should I do?" Kohaku asked shyly.

Turning her attention to the boy next to her, Kagura simply said. "You'll be in charge of gathering the food for Sesshomaru."

Kohaku blinked. "But…what exactly does Lord Sesshomaru eat?" He asked in curiosity.

Kagura regarded that statement for a moment. _What does he eat?_ She hadn't really thought about that nor had she ever actually _seen _him eat. It was all a mystery to her.

Realizing that Kohaku was still awaiting an answer, she merely folded her arms across her chest. "Hmph! Aren't you supposed to be a demon slayer?"

"Yes…" He answered, confused.

"Then locating some mere food shouldn't be such a complicated task for one such as yourself. Just gather a variety of things—berries, fish, demons-I'm sure that man has to eat something… and if not, more for us." She answered plainly.

"Okay, but Rin's better at catching fish than I am…" He replied truthfully.

"Then when she gets back, I'll have her catch the fish. You just focus on slaying those demons and collecting the berries," She said, growing a little impatient.

Kohaku nodded before setting off into the woods for some demons and berries.

Kagura smirked. _'It seems that everything is going according to plan…'_ she thought to herself…and in the trees, Hitomi was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"...nnn…what happened to me…?" Jaken said, slowly regaining his senses somewhere deep in the forest. Rubbing his head, the events leading to his predicament quickly flooded his mind. "Ooh…that witch! I can't believe she used her stupid dance of blades on me!" He exclaimed, infuriated. "She will pay for this once I tell Sesshomaru what she's plotting!" He quickly got up from his spot, determined to get to the cave, but there was one problem…

"Errr…where am I? I don't seem to recognize this place at all…" He said, looking around at his surroundings. "Unless-"He stopped, coming to a realization. He vaguely remembered seeing Kagura carrying his body off somewhere. "Ooh! She makes me so angry! She deliberately left me in some random area so that I'd be unable to tell Sesshomaru anything!" He looked down at his kimono seeing even more tears than before. "And she ruined my kimono even more!" He shouted.

Then, he sighed, sitting back down again. "So then…what now?" He asked himself, feeling hopeless. He was lost now and didn't have any clue as to how to get back. He took in another deep breath to sigh again, but paused as he breathed in a scent distinctly familiar…sake. _'I'd know that scent anywhere…' _He thought, sniffing even more. He got up from his spot and started to follow the scent. "Hahaha bet you didn't count on my resourcefulness! Just you wait…" He said, continuing down the scented path.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin had just returned back to the caves from gathering flowers with Ah-Uhn. "Look, Lady Kagura! I found some flowers!" She exclaimed, running up to the wind demon, carrying a handful of flowers.

"Yes, Rin. I can certainly see that." Kagura said, smiling. "You did an excellent job."

"Yep!" Rin replied cheerfully. "And look at what I made!" She said, holding up a ring of flowers to Kagura.

Confusion rushed over her features. "Umm…what is it, Rin?" Kagura asked, not knowing what to take of the colorful chain of flowers.

"It's a crown of flowers for Lord Sesshomaru to wear during the party!" She exclaimed happily. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Of course. It looks very pretty and I'm sure Sesshomaru will enjoy it," Kagura answered, trying her best not to burst out laughing when she imagined the stoic Sesshomaru wearing a crown of flowers on his head. She definitely couldn't wait to see that and she knew he could never say 'no' to Rin. She could barely compose herself as she said the latter part of her sentence.

Rin smiled, oblivious to the thoughts going through Kagura's mind.

"Rin, why don't you save that crown for when we give out the presents." Kagura said.

"PRESENTS?" Rin exclaimed in excitement. "Ooh! What are you going to give to Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura?" She asked.

A brief wave of shock washed over Kagura's face before she smiled and said, "It's a surprise."

But Rin pressed on. "Ooh! Are you going to kiss him? Because that's what I think Lord Sesshomaru really wants." She asked, growing more excited.

Kagura blushed. Just what had gotten into this girl? Wasn't she a little too young to be talking about this? She waved it off. "No, Rin. It's nothing like that." She answered.

Rin looked disappointed. "Aww…why not? Don't you love Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Kagura was at a loss of words. There was no way she could admit anything to this girl. She needed a distraction. "Rin, there's no time. We need to hurry and put these flowers in the caverns." She replied, gathering a handful of flowers that was on Ah-Uhn's harness.

"Oh!" Rin said, as she also grabbed a handful of flowers and hurried along to the caverns.

Kagura breathed a sigh of relief as her distraction seemed to be working. Suddenly, hearing something in the trees, Kagura quickly tensed. _'Please…not now. We're not ready yet.'_ She thought to herself, praying that it wasn't Sesshomaru.

Kohaku's form appeared through the trees. Kagura thanked her lucky stars as she walked towards him. "Kohaku…were you successful in slaying any demons?" She asked.

"Yeah…" he answered. "I couldn't carry them all in addition to the berries so I left a pile of demons in the woods not too far from here. Could you help me carry some?"

Kagura smiled. "I'd be happy to, but we have to hurry. We don't have much time." She answered.

"Right." Kohaku replied.

Just then, Rin came from the caverns. "Kohaku! You're back!" She exclaimed. Kohaku smiled back in return.

"Rin, I need you to capture some fish for Sesshomaru's party." Kagura said.

"But…Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like human food…" She answered, hesitantly.

"Well, Sesshomaru's not going to eat all the food, is he? We need to gather some food for us too and Kohaku already gathered some berries and demons for him to eat." Kagura stated.

"Okay!" Rin answered. Then she turned her attention to the two-headed demon. "Come on, Ah-Uhn! We need to hurry before Lord Sesshomaru gets back!" she said as she got up on his stirrups. Ah-Uhn took off through the air, leaving Kagura and Kohaku alone again.

Kohaku quickly placed the berries in the caverns and then came out to find Kagura still waiting on him.

"Come on, Kohaku. We better go too." She stated, ushering him along. Then, they both left to retrieve the pile of demons.

By the time they had all returned, it was already close to sundown. Rin had already cooked the fish over a warm fire, courtesy of Ah-Uhn, and the cavern was now fully decorated with flowers and different types of food. The fish, still hanging over the warm fire, held an intoxicating aroma that captured the senses of anyone nearby. Rin, Kohaku, and Kagura were all lying in wait right outside the caverns for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Walking through the forest, Sesshomaru finally caught sight of the caverns where his group had been staying. He briefly regarded at how late he was getting back, but paid no mind when he saw Rin, Kohaku, and Kagura waiting earnestly for him outside of the caverns.

"Yay! Lord Sesshomaru is here!" Rin exclaimed, excitedly running up to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl's cheerful face and said, "I take it you've fared well, Rin."

"Uh-huh!" Rin answered, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you're back, mi'lord! There's something that we've been wanting to show you!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru looked to Kagura for answers. Kagura merely smirked in reply. "Well don't just stand there. You heard the girl. Now, move." She said playfully as she entered into the caverns.

Rin clutched his arm, trying to tug him along to the caverns to which he reluctantly followed.

As they entered the caverns, Sesshomaru marveled at how much work that they had clearly put into this. The entire cavern was decorated with flowers, courtesy of Rin, he supposed and there were demons and berries in two large piles. In addition, there was a fire set up in the middle of the caverns with an assortment of gently crisp fish hanging over it.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin suddenly asked, almost bursting with joy. "Do you like it? We all planned this surprise party for you while you were away, mi'lord."

Kohaku gave a gentle smile and Kagura smirked in reply.

At first, Sesshomaru's face held no reaction. Then, he simply nodded in approval. To anyone else, this simple gesture might've ticked some people off and disappointed them because they expected more, but Rin, Kohaku, and Kagura all knew better. They knew that simple gesture from Sesshomaru meant that he recognized the time and effort they put forth into creating this party for him—that their efforts were not in vain.

Rin smiled cheerfully at his answer. "I'm so glad, mi'lord!"

Suddenly, a familiar imp came panting through the opening of the caverns. "L-Lord Sesshomaru, there's something I—huff—huff—must tell you." Jaken started. "Kagura is plotting to have a surprise birthday party for you!" He exclaimed. "And she-"

"Enough, Jaken. I am already aware of that. Don't state the obvious." Sesshomaru simply stated.

The poor imp just gaped at his master, finally registering his everyone in his surroundings.

"Master Jaken! Welcome back!" Rin waved to him cheerfully, completely oblivious to what was going on. "Now we're all together again!" Suddenly, she realized that she forgot a person. "Oh no, where's Hitomi?" Rin exclaimed, worriedly.

Kagura instantly tensed at hearing the name of that woman. She suddenly remembered the real reason behind planning the party for Sesshomaru. Her mind went back to the image of Sesshomaru and Hitomi kissing in the rain. She grew a little saddened at the thought.

"She left, Rin. She had more important matters to attend to." Sesshomaru said with a strict tone not to ask any more questions.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in surprise. What had happened between now and this morning to make her leave?

'_So that witch left, huh? What a pity...' _Kagura thought sarcastically.

"But why? What's more important than your birthday?" Rin asked, inquisitive as ever.

"You needn't ask such questions, Rin." was his only reply.

"And why the hell not? Doesn't she have a right to know?" Kagura asked in agitation.

"It's none of her concern." Sesshomaru responded.

"It's damn well her concern! If it wasn't her concern, she wouldn't ask." Kagura snapped. "And another thing, Rin is sick of hearing your avoidant answers! For once, she just wishes that you'd man up and spit it out already!"

"I couldn't care less what she wishes." Sesshomaru answered plainly. "My affairs are my concern and my concern alone."

"So you admit that you had an affair with that woman?" Kagura inquired venomously.

Understanding at what she was getting at, Sesshomaru simply responded, "And if I did? What concern is that of yours?"

Kagura's eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing at him dangerously. "You know what? You're right. It doesn't concern me. I'm through with it concerning me anymore." She fumed. She smirked triumphantly when she saw a wave of emotion pass briefly. "Let's just get on with this damn party already." She said as silence ensued between them.

Rin and Kohaku just exchanged glances with one another in confusion. What was going on?

In the bushes right outside the caverns, Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed with concern. _'No, no, no! She's not supposed to be fighting with him! She's supposed to be getting Sesshomaru drunk! Oh, what a disaster!' _She thought to herself. _'I might have to do something about this…'_

Not a sound was made in the caverns as the five people resumed the party. However, Rin could only take so much silence though.

"Umm…Lord Sesshomaru? Kohaku slayed some demons and gathered some berries for you to eat, if you want." She said, smiling.

"I'm not hungry." Sesshomaru simply replied.

Rin felt a little disappointed with his answer, but then she turned to Kohaku. "How about you, Kohaku? There's plenty of food for all of us."

"Thanks, Rin. That fish does look tasty." He said, smiling gently.

She brightened as she helped Kohaku to one big, juicy fish. "Here you go!" she said. "Anyone else want any?" She question.

"No thanks. I'm fine, Rin." Kagura simply said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jaken said. "Oh, and those berries look good too!"

Rin smiled cheerfully as she helped Jaken to both the fish and the berries.

Then, she helped herself to a fish. "It's so good to have dinner with friends!" She exclaimed, taking a bite out of her fish.

Ah-Uhn whined at being left out of the party. They wanted some fish too! Rin laughed at that. "Don't worry, Ah-Uhn. I didn't forget about you," She said as she gave the dragon demon one fish each, multiple berries, and one slain demon.

Then, Rin started talking to Kohaku about menial things such as the weather, how funny it was to see Jaken angry, and about the day. Jaken butted in from time to time—especially when the things she was talking about concerned him.

Everyone seemed to be having fun—except for Sesshomaru and Kagura, that is. They both sat across from each other in silence, neither of them making any effort at conversation. Finally, Rin decided to break the silence by saying, "Lord Sesshomaru, I got you something for your birthday, but you have to close your eyes first."

"What is it, Rin?" He asked in all curiosity.

"Ah, ah, ah…that is none of your concern. You'll have to close your eyes first to find out, mi'lord." She said, smiling.

Kagura couldn't help but chuckle at her words. It kind of reminded her of someone…

Sesshomaru was a little taken aback by having his own words used against him. He didn't question her, but simply obeyed.

Pulling the chain of flowers out of her kimono, she slowly placed it on top of Sesshomaru's head. She giggled. "You can open your eyes now, mi'lord." She said. And that's just what Sesshomaru did.

Kagura instantly busted out laughing when she saw him. She couldn't help herself—it just looked so ridiculous on him. Even Kohaku chuckled a little at the sight of him and Jaken almost busted a gasket, trying to hold in his laughter.

Hearing everyone laughing at him, he knew it couldn't be good. Reaching for his side, Sesshomaru slowly pulled out the Tenseiga from his sheath and looked at his reflection. That's when he realized that everyone was right to laugh. He did look ridiculous! Almost like a…

"Princess!" Rin exclaimed. "You look very pretty, mi'lord," She said, giggling.

At that point, even Jaken joined in with the laughter. That is until he received a sharp glare from Sesshomaru.

"Do you like it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, still giggling.

"Of course he does, Rin! He loves it so much that he's going to wear it until the party's over! Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?" Kagura remarked, smirking deviously.

Sesshomaru sent a sharp glare towards Kagura, but she was simply enjoying it. She never had this much fun in her life.

"Really?" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Quite reluctantly, Sesshomaru nodded. There was nothing he could do without upsetting the girl.

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed happily. "Oh and Kagura wants to give you something too!"

Sesshomaru regarded Kagura in curiosity.

Now, Kagura was faced with a decision. Should she give Sesshomaru the sake and risk getting hurt or should she decline and live with regret? She decided to take a chance. It was a party, after all.

"It's not really a present, but I thought this would lighten up the party a little." Kagura said, as she pulled out the flask of sake from her kimono.

"You deceitful, conniving wench! You mean to drug our Lord! I knew you couldn't be trusted! Mi'lord would never dream of taking a sip of that disgusting—oww!"

Sesshomaru had wacked the imp over the head. "Jaken, I'll do the talking." He simply said.

"Oh! Of course, mi'lord! My apologies for such behavior." He said, bowing repeatedly.

"Well? What will it be?" Kagura said with a smirk.

"I decline." Sesshomaru simply said. She had a feeling he would say that so she tried a new approach.

"It's a party, Sesshomaru. You can go one night without being so tense all the time. You need to relax. Or are you scared?" Kagura challenged.

"No, I just have no reason to want to drink with you." He answered.

"Then I won't drink. You will." Kagura said, smirking.

"I refuse." He said, rising from his spot. "Inebriation does not sit well with me."

He started to walk towards the opening of the cavern until Kagura said, "Hold it, Sesshomaru. Just where do you think you're going?"

"Out." He simply replied as he reached the exit.

"Oh? And am I to assume that you're leaving because I offered you a simple drink? You really are a coward after all." She called after him.

"Assume what you want. Either way, I really don't care," was his only reply as he left.

"Oh no! I wonder what's gotten into Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed.

"Let him be, Rin. If he wants to go off in a corner somewhere, then so be it." Kagura answered as she headed for the cavern exit.

"But…where are you going, Lady Kagura?" She asked.

"I just really need to take a breather. I'll be back soon." Kagura replied as she left the cavern.

In the bushes, Hitomi only rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. Now they're leaving. Just what am I supposed to tell the Lady Mother now?"

"Come on, Kohaku. Let's go chase after Master Jaken." Rin suggested.

"What? No, stay away Rin!" Jaken said, running away as Rin chased after him.

Kohaku only shrugged at Ah-Uhn and followed after them. "Hey! Wait up, Rin!" He called after her.

* * *

Sitting in the same meadow as earlier, Kagura contemplated the turn of events that surrounded her day. She sighed. "So I couldn't get Sesshomaru to drink the sake after all…" She said a little disappointed. She pulled the flask from her kimono. "Well, I might as well not let all this sake go to waste…" She said to herself as she prepared to guzzle down a mouthful of sake from the flask.

However, just as the flask had reached her lips, a warm hand stopped her from taking a sip from it. Kagura gasped when she heard a familiar masculine voice say, "Don't." behind her.

She looked back to find none-other-than Sesshomaru standing there, hand still clasped around her wrist wearing a firm expression.

Then, she smiled weakly. "Oh, it's you, huh? What do you want, Sesshomaru? Why can't you just let me be?" She said.

"No. I won't let you take a sip of that sake." He replied determinedly.

"And why the hell not? It's not like you care. Besides, you don't own me, Sesshomaru. I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm free, remember?" She said, growing a little irritated at being controlled.

"If I didn't care, do you think I would be here trying to stop you?" He asked. "And furthermore, drugging yourself does not make you free."

He immediately snatched the flask out of her hand and threw it on the ground, breaking the flask into tiny pieces, to further his point.

That seemed to set her off. "What the hell Sesshomaru?" She yelled. She got up, turning around to face him. "And what would you know about being free when you cower and crawl into your little hole every time a person tries to pressure you into revealing a bit of your emotions." She said. "I could say that the way you're living isn't freedom at all. You're like a prisoner of your own emotions!"

She gasped when she felt her back being slammed against the tree. Her breath caught in her throat at the close proximity Sesshomaru was to her.

"Oh, so now what? This again? I guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks." She said, smirking. That insult seemed to really set him off the edge as Kagura saw a new emotion pass across his normal façade, dare she say it was—rage?

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I strike a nerve?" She mocked. "It seems I am finally able to draw out an emotion from you."

She felt her back being pressed harder against the tree, his claws pinning her in place as she tried to move.

"Let me make this clear. There's nothing stopping me from killing you right now for such blatant disrespect towards me." Sesshomaru growled.

She quirked an eyebrow. "If that is so then why haven't you done it already? Or have you forgotten that you're the one responsible for saving my life on numerous occasions." She challenged.

Sesshomaru was at a loss of words. What could he say to that? It was true that he had saved her life more than once contrary to his usual nature. But for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to be rid of her. Just what had been stopping him from killing her up till now?

Not waiting for a reply, Kagura continued. "Sesshomaru, I'll say it again. You. Don't. Control. Me. So get out of my face and leave me hell alone." She said, trying to jerk her shoulders from his grasp.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he realized what she was doing. There was no way he was going to let her escape that easily. His grip only tightened the harder she tried to pull.

"Let go of me!" She shouted angrily as she struggled furiously under his grasp.

"This Sesshomaru does not cower in fear as you would so presume nor would he spare anyone who believes otherwise. The plan to drug me…this was my mother's doing, was it not?" He asked, maintaining his composure.

Kagura quickly paused from her struggling to level him with a glare. "And if it was?" She asked.

"Then it would explain why you would make use of such things." He stated simply.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Kagura fumed, rather insulted.

"Simply put. You're much better than this." He replied, slowly releasing his hold on Kagura.

She didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted at his response. She chose the latter. "I see...so sorry I didn't act exactly as you might expect." She stated sarcastically.

"No…no you didn't." He responded rather thoughtfully. "But that unpredictable nature of yours is what makes you…interesting." He stated, his deep, steady gaze on hers now.

She froze. _'Wait. What did he just say?' _She thought in surprise. Then, she smirked, taking one step closer to him. "Interesting, huh? More interesting than that Hitomi woman I presume?" She asked casually. She wasn't about to let that one go.

He narrowed his eyes. _'That Hitomi…always ruining everything and I can only assume Mother was behind this as well…' _He thought with a scowl.

"Well?" Kagura asked, impatiently folding her arms across her chest. "I'm waiting…and don't think I've forgotten about our earlier discussion on the topic."

He sighed. "That woman you saw was only pretending to be romantically involved with me so that you would go through with my mother's plan to inebriate me." He stated, never removing eye contact.

Knowing that Sesshomaru was never one to lie, Kagura gasped in surprise. "Then…you mean that I...but…but why?"

"My mother wanted you and me to procreate together so that she could have grandchildren." He stated plainly.

Kagura only gave a little smirk in response, her bangs now covering her eyes. "Heh. I...see. Then Hitomi was only…"

"Correct. Hitomi was only sent as a way to ensure that everything went as planned…"

"…meaning that everything I saw with Hitomi was a trick." Kagura finished. She wanted to laugh. She had been such a fool this whole time. How could she not know that the Lady Mother had planned this all along? _'…and that would explain why Hitomi knew exactly that Sesshomaru would turn her down and why Sesshomaru had acted so strangely but…but—"_

"How?" Kagura voiced aloud. "How did Hitomi manage to fool me into thinking that someone else or some _thing _was you?" She asked.

"I'll let her explain it to you." Sesshomaru answered briefly.

"What?" Kagura asked, confused. "Is she…here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly darted to the trees as he said, "Hitomi…I know you're there. Come out and explain yourself."

A few moments later, a familiar figure leapt from the trees and landed gracefully on the grassy tundra in front of them.

Hitomi smiled brightly, her blue eyes illuminating through the night. "Mmm…I see. So you did know where to find me." She said seductively.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at her. Just what was with this woman thinking she could just waltz in here like that and flirt with Sesshomaru? Just who does she think she is?

Kagura smirked as she drew out her fan. "Any reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot for tricking me into some foolish plot?" She asked.

Hitomi merely stuck her nose up and put her hands on her hips. "Hmph! I was only following orders to stay alive. If I recall, that's exactly what you did when you were taking orders from Naraku." Then, she smiled, wrapping her around Sesshomaru's. "Isn't that right…Lord Sesshomaru?" She said with a flirtatious wink. Much to her displeasure, she looked up to find Sesshomaru glaring down at her.

"Hitomi." He stated calmly.

"Hmm? Yes, my lord?" She asked innocently.

"Remove your arm or I shall do it for you." He said.

Definitely not wanting that, Hitomi quickly obliged. "Man, you are just no fun at all!" She fumed.

Watching the scene before her, Kagura could only laugh. What on earth was she worrying for? It seemed that Hitomi didn't stand a chance with Sesshomaru. He wouldn't even give her the time of day.

"So Hitomi, mind explaining how you pulled that little Sesshomaru stunt earlier?" Kagura said, keeping her eyes focused on Hitomi.

Hitomi smirked. "Tricking you was way too easy. I have the ability to make clones, you see. All I had to do was fool you into thinking my Sesshomaru clone was the real Sesshomaru and then you'd be all mine. That scene in the forest when you confessed your feelings to Sesshomaru and that time you saw me and Sesshomaru kissing—they were all me and you totally fell for it! After that, all I had to do was sit back and watch the scene unfolds as your jealousy caused you to carry out the Lady Mother's plan." She answered triumphantly.

Kagura only smirked. "Bravo. It would seem you went through all that and came up with nothing in the end." She stated.

"Not necessarily. Fooled you, didn't I?" Hitomi stated with a sly grin. Kagura glared at her in return.

Hitomi smiled proudly. "And it seems that I'm not the only one who's been deceptive lately. Eh, Sesshomaru?" She said, nudging him with her elbow.

Kagura quirked an eyebrow at that. "What's she talking about, Sesshomaru?" She asked, turning to face him. Sesshomaru said nothing in response, but simply stared back at her.

"Well, it's getting rather late. I'd better go. Enjoy your lover's spat you too," Hitomi said happily retreating into the trees.

But Sesshomaru and Kagura no longer paid her any mind. Both kept their eyes on the other. Golden and Crimson.

"What did she mean, Sesshomaru? Are you hiding something from me?" Kagura asked, growing agitated.

"It's not my birthday." He stated plainly, his face deadpanned.

Kagura blinked. "What?" She voiced aloud.

"I had Jaken lead you into believing it was my birthday in order to understand what my mother had been plotting behind my back." He said.

Kagura couldn't believe she was hearing this from Sesshomaru. She found his words to be rather amusing. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I see…so that is how you found out what the Lady Mother had instructed me to do. But…couldn't you have just as easily smelled the sake on me?" She asked, quite curious.

"That only confirmed my suspicions before your little party for me began. In truth, I suspected Mother was up to something from the time we left the palace, which is why I visited Mother again for questioning." He answered.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? That really might've prevented this." Kagura responded with a sigh.

"I wanted to make sure what my mother was plotting before I took any further action." He stated.

"So in other words, you used me to get what you wanted." Kagura concluded, narrowing her eyes at him.

He smirked. "Heh. So that's how you want to take it…" He said. "If I recall, you've tried to do the same once before…?"

Kagura smirked. He did have a point. She did try to use him on different occasions to free herself from Naraku.

"I see…then we're exactly the same." She replied, walking past him. Then, she stopped at the trees, turning around. "Let's go back. It's getting late." She said, still smirking. She continued walking.

Sesshomaru nodded, following not too far behind. As he was walking, Kagura's words replayed in his mind: 'I see...then we're exactly the same.' He smirked.

'_Heh…So that's what she calls it, huh?'_

* * *

"WHAT?" The Lady Mother screeched, looking like she was about to have a heart attack. "What do you mean she didn't go through with the plan?"

"She didn't go through with it. Your son broke the flask." Hitomi said smiling.

"My son? Why would he do such a thing? What an ungrateful child…" the Lady Mother fumed. _'That Sesshomaru…what could he be thinking? How could he blow a chance like that? Why, I wonder if he's even my son at all…'_

She looked to the smiling girl in front of her. "And just what do you find so funny, Hitomi?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I really don't think the two of them need the sake after all." Hitomi said, her smile broadening. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll get those grandbabies soon, but not that soon. You'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Oh, but I do so detest waiting." The Lady Mother said. Then sighing, she thought to herself, _'Oh well…as long as you're happy, my dear Sesshomaru.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Hmm…things are really starting to look up for our favorite couple. We'll see how things turn out for these two as we go along. In the meantime, the Inuyasha gang appears in the next chapter so be sure to stay tuned! _

_And reviews are always appreciated! ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ch. #10: A Sesshomaru and Kagura Love Story**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Long time no see guys! _

_I know, I know, it's been an insane amount of time since my last update. _

_I haven't been writing much lately due to being busy with college (yes, even over the summer), life, and well, coming up with new ideas. Writer's block is a doozy, to say the least haha_

_So, I've noticed a few of you have inquired about Ch. 9 being the last chapter and I know this is pretty much my fault for the slow updates, but the answer to the question is no, Ch. 9 was not the last chapter. I know this might be obvious with the whole Ch. 10 heading, but I just wanted to clarify this point so that there is no confusion._

_Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am very grateful for all the reviews this story has been getting and the overall interest in the story so far. It makes me happy to know that there are people out there who enjoy reading about Sesshomaru and Kagura as much as I do. Plus, you guys are great motivators so if you can, keep it up. I love to know what you guys think. _

_Lastly, I know that some of you guys came for the romance, others came for the action, and others came just because lol. Well, in this chapter, I want to meet you guys half-way. There will be some romance between characters, specifically between members of the Inuyasha gang, and there will be some action too, which applies to all the characters, so be on the lookout for it and I hope you enjoy it._

_Okay…I think I've covered everything. I'll let you get onto the reading now, if you didn't skip this haha_

_Onwards to Ch. #10!_

* * *

"I am not a saint, nor will I pretend to be one," Miroku stated, keeping his arms folded against his chest as he continued to walk alongside Sango and the rest of the group.

He couldn't believe that Sango would make such a big deal over something that happened a couple of hours ago. So, he flirted with a couple of beauties at the village. They were practically asking for it when one of the girls winked over at him flirtatiously while the other girl giggled. He couldn't help himself—it was simply too hard to resist all temptation. Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time he had done this. Why hadn't she just learned to get used to it by now? She knew he wasn't perfect…so why did she always get this way with him? If only she knew how beautiful she was already, that he had only eyes for her, then maybe she wouldn't feel the need to get so angry with him all the time.

He sighed. _'Women…'_

No matter how many times he had tried to tell this to her, she would never listen. She just didn't understand…

Sango sent him a sharp glare in response. "But you're a monk, right? And aren't monks supposed to be holy?" Sango questioned, anger evident in her voice.

"And you believe that? Haven't you seen his drunken teacher, Mushin or whatever the hell they call him?" Inuyasha chimed in, with a bored expression. _'Here we go again…'_ He thought with an eye roll.

He was so tired of this. They'd already been through this for the millionth time already. It's always been the same pattern over and over again. Miroku flirts, Sango gets angry, she refuses to speak to him for a couple of hours, Miroku gets worried, they make up, and lo and behold, we're back where we started again. To think she'd get used to it by now. _'I mean, what the hell is she marrying the guy for if she can't put up with his womanizing antics?'_ He thought to himself. He just couldn't understand it. He rolled his eyes. _'Someone ought to put a damn leash on the guy. It's obvious the guy's not the least bit trustworthy otherwise…'_

"Well, they say an apple doesn't fall too far from its tree," Kagome agreed, walking beside her newly-shined pink bike with a cute little fox demon riding in the basket.

"Mmhm," Shippo said, nodding in agreement.

A very nervous laughter could be heard from Miroku. It seemed that everyone was against him today.

Kagome looked over to the arguing couple walking shortly ahead of her and Inuyasha. Taking the distraction, she discreetly leaned over towards Inuyasha, whispering, "Hey Inuyasha, don't you think that we should give Sango and Miroku some time alone to sort out their problems?"

"Hmph, it wouldn't help the issue much, seeing as leaving those two alone is only bound to make matters worse, if you couldn't already tell." He whispered back uncaringly.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to try, ya know? I mean, just look at them. We can't just leave them arguing like that. Miroku doesn't stand a chance." Kagome tried to reason with him.

"Forget it, Kagome. We're not wasting any more of our time solving problems that have nothing to do with us." He protested, keeping his ground.

"It does too have something to do with us! They're a part of our group, remember?"

"And I'm sure they'll figure out something eventually. But for now, we've got a demon to catch. So quit whining and shut up."

"I am not whining!" Kagome fumed. "And don't you tell me to shut up unless you want me to say-"

Inuyasha flinched. No, not_ that_ word again.

Kagome sighed, seeing his reaction. Some things would never change…

Calming herself, she whispered to Inuyasha once more. "Look. All I'm suggesting is that we take a few minutes to let them calm down some before searching for Naraku. Besides, what's the rush? We don't even know where he is."

Inuyasha scowled, turning away from her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! It's not like I have much of a choice…" he relented.

Kagome instantly brightened at his response. "Great! I'll go tell the others we're taking a break."

"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha snorted dismissively. But Kagome paid him no mind. She was already busy conversing with Miroku and Sango, informing them of the break.

* * *

"Sango, I understand that you're angry and I just want to say—I'm sorry." Miroku said sincerely, sitting beside Sango on a hill.

Sango's eyes remained focused on the ground before her. "Miroku, do you even know what you're apologizing for?" She asked solemnly.

"It's my womanizing, isn't it?" Miroku responded with a small smile, looking at her.

"It's…not just that, Miroku." Sango said, finally peeling her eyes away from the ground to meet his. "It's about us. I…don't think it's working out."

Miroku's heart sank. Was she breaking up with him?

Sango continued. "It's just…I don't think I can bear the thought of you fraternizing off with some other woman anymore. It's too much. I feel as if…as if I'm not good enough for you. That you…don't love me." Sango said honestly, hugging her knees as tears began to fall from her eyes. She looked down again, unable to face him like this—to appear so vulnerable in front of him.

It was silent for only a moment before Miroku's calm voice penetrated the air.

"Sango, look at me." He said gently, slowly reaching out and tilting her chin up to meet her eyes with his. He could see her agonized expression, the answer that had been written clearly on her face. The fear of losing…him. His love, whom he would never want to hurt, was crying because of him. And he had no one else to blame but himself. With one finger, he gently wiped a stray tear from her face.

"I love you, Sango and I would never want to hurt you. Maybe I haven't exactly been the most faithful of fiancés and maybe it's my fault for not showing you how much I care. But Sango, I swear, you're the only one for me. No other woman could ever take your place." He answered, smiling sincerely.

Sango's soft brown eyes looked into his cerulean blue hopefully. "Do you…really mean that, Miroku?"

"There was never any doubt in my mind," He responded, smiling reassuringly.

* * *

"Kagome, why do _we _always have to stick our noses in other people's business?" Inuyasha complained, lying beside Kagome and Shippo on a tall hillside overlooking the couple conversing below.

"Shh…it's getting to the best part!" Kagome said, putting a finger to her lips to get him to quiet down. She turned her attention to the couple below. "Don't blow this now, Miroku. You've already got her hooked. Now, reel her in!"

Inuyasha just stared blankly at her. "_Reel her_—what the heck are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked, scratching his head.

Kagome gasped. "Huh? Don't tell me... you've never heard of the saying, 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'?!" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"What idiot came up with that?! Of course there are plenty of fish in the sea! Anyone with eyes can see that!" Inuyasha countered.

Kagome face palmed. "Not _literally_…" She responded, surprised that he managed to dress himself every day. "Inuyasha, 'there are plenty of fish in the sea' is a saying that means there are more men or women out there than just that one person. Understand?"

"I…think so…" Inuyasha said with a perplexed look on his face as he continued to scratch his head.

"…Inuyasha, you're an idiot." Shippo interjected.

"Why you—!" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles as Shippo quickly took refuge behind Kagome.

"Now Shippo…don't you think you should be a little nicer to Inuyasha?" Kagome chastised, looking to the fox behind her.

"Heh. Hear that? She said, 'Be nice.'" Inuyasha said, smirking triumphantly.

Shippo pouted.

"And you, Inuyasha, shouldn't rub it in either," Kagome remarked, looking sternly at Inuyasha.

"What?! But he started it!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"And _you_ finished it!" Kagome responded firmly. "Shippo's only a child. He doesn't know any better, but you just keep encouraging his behavior by acting so immature. _You're_ the adult so quit acting like such a child."

"Ha ha!" Shippo laughed, now smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can. We'll see who has the last laugh when there's not enough fish to go around." Inuyasha muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _She thought to herself, resting her head in one of her hands.

They all continued to watch the couple below.

* * *

Overcome with joy, Sango took his hands in hers. "Oh Miroku! So then, does this mean that you promise not to flirt with any more women?" She exclaimed.

Miroku didn't answer. Instead, he looked away from her, avoiding her gaze.

Sango stood up without a word and started to walk away when Miroku's voice suddenly penetrated the air.

"Sango, wait."

She stopped, without so much as a glance back and said unwaveringly, "I think we've already said enough. It's clear to me now, Miroku…you've already made your decision."

She continued walking.

"Sango wait. You don't understand!" Miroku quickly got up, following after her. He easily caught up to her, grabbing her hand in an effort to get her to stop and listen to him.

Sango turned around, leveling him with a glare. "No, Miroku. _You_ don't understand." She said, breaking her hand away from his grasp. "Miroku, you made a promise when you proposed to me. You vowed that 'I was the only one for you. That no other woman could take my place.' Isn't that what you said?" She paused, tears starting to pool in her eyes. "Just this once, why can't you give me the reassurance that I need to know that I'm not just some woman in your life? That I really matter. I _don't_ want just empty promises anymore, Miroku. I want you to prove to me that you love me. That what _this _is, isn't just some stupid mistake. Miroku…I want to know that you _care_." Sango answered solemnly.

"Sango…" Miroku replied.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Sango responded, her head bowed low as she continued on until a voice stopped her.

"…You're right."

Shocked, Sango stopped again, still facing forward. Miroku walked up to her, gently turning her around to face him.

"Sango, you're right. All I've ever been doing is making empty promises to you." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Miroku…you…" Sango started, but Miroku silenced her by placing one swift finger to her lips.

"Sango, you have my word. From this day forth, I vow to remain faithful to you 'til the day I die." Miroku responded, removing his finger from her lips.

However, he froze when he noticed Sango acting strangely. She was silent, her head now bowed with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Sango?" he asked worriedly.

Hearing her name being called, she slowly raised her head to where her eyes could meet his. She was crying.

Seeing this, Miroku quickly took her hands in his and asked, "Sango, what's wrong?"

"Oh Miroku, I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you." She answered happily.

He breathed a sigh of relief. _'Whoo! She really had me worried there for a moment…' _He thought. Sango's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"And Miroku…this does mean that you aren't going to speak with those two women from the village again, right?" She asked, a little firmly.

Miroku said nothing.

Surprised at his lack of response, she tried again. "Um…Miroku, you _do _promise that you _aren't_ going to flirt with those women, RIGHT?" She said, with a little more emphasis on 'do' and 'aren't' so that she was sure that they were on the same page.

Miroku suddenly got up, breaking his hands away from her. "Oh, uh, would you look at the time!" He avoided, flustered. "We should…probably get going. We don't want to keep Lady Kagome and Inuyasha waiting. You know how impatient Inuyasha gets heh, heh." He said quickly as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Hold it! Not so fast, Miroku! We're not done here yet!" Sango called after him. She quickly stood up, following after him.

"Oh, uh, is that so? Well, maybe we can discuss this at a later time. Uh, I think I hear Lady Kagome calling me…can't keep her waiting, got to run!" He said, increasing his speed.

"Hey! Get back here you womanizing monk!" She fumed, coming to a halt as she watched his retreating form. She was so fed up with him and his aversion tactics. Why couldn't he just answer her question and face her like a man? Why did he have to be so difficult?!

'_Ugh! That Miroku…he makes me so frustrated! Wait till I get my hands on him…' _She thought angrily. She sighed. "Honestly, that man will never change." Then, she smiled, shaking her head. "But…he's the man I gave my heart to so I guess I've got to live with it." She paused to think it over. Then, she sighed. "One step at a time…"

* * *

Watching the turn of events from the hillside, Inuyasha just sighed in boredom.

"Well, we all knew how _that _would end…" He said tiredly.

"I don't believe this! He was _that_ close!" Kagome exclaimed. She sighed. "Why do men always have to be so clueless when it comes to love?!"

"Hey! What do you mean by _clueless_?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "My point exactly…Exhibit A everyone." She responded, gesturing over to him dramatically.

"Oh and what do _you _know about love, Kagome?" Inuyasha countered.

"Obviously a lot more than_ you_, Inuyasha." Shippo chimed in.

"Alright, that's it! Come here, you little…"

"Eep! Kagome, help!" Shippo screamed, taking cover once again behind Kagome.

"Hey! No fair hiding behind Kagome!" Inuyasha fumed.

Trembling, the young fox appealed to Kagome, giving her his puppy dog eyes. "Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me…" he said in a childish voice.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"Grr…Shippo, you coward! Come out here and face me like a man!" Inuyasha hissed.

Relieved that Inuyasha couldn't reach him, Shippo decided to have a little fun. He jumped on Kagome's shoulder and turned around with his back facing Inuyasha. Then, he started waving his tail in the air humorously.

"Haha you can't get me! You can't get me!" He chanted teasingly.

Inuyasha was boiling. Angry veins started appearing on the sides of his forehead, but Shippo was too busy having fun to notice, he just continued chanting.

Kagome, on the other hand, had seen how furious Inuyasha was and became very scared for Shippo.

"Um…Shippo? You really shouldn't be doing that…" She said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Shippo stopped to ask.

Too late.

Within seconds, Inuyasha managed to grab hold of Shippo's bushy tail and harshly bring him up to his height.

"Ohhhh….Shiiiiipppppo….guess who…." Inuyasha drawled in a mysterious voice.

Reluctantly, Shippo slowly turned his head to get a glimpse of Inuyasha's face. He was smiling darkly at him.

Shippo was terrified. He squirmed in every direction, flapping his little arms and legs violently in an attempt to free himself from Inuyasha's grasp. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was kidding! I'm just a kid! I didn't know any better! Please don't hurt me!" Shippo begged, rambling off a list of excuses in hopes that Inuyasha would have mercy on his poor soul.

"Oh, I understand." Inuyasha replied shortly. Then, promptly, he began using the small demon fox as a punching bag, unrelenting despite Shippo's screams.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Shippo whined, now with multiple lumps all over his head.

"Oh, you bet I am," Inuyasha answered, unrelenting with the blows he was giving him until…

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

Immediately, Inuyasha came crashing to the ground, taking the poor fox with him. Feeling Inuyasha's grasp loosen after the fall, Shippo slowly managed to stagger back to Kagome, no longer having the strength to taunt Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a little preoccupied with other things.

"Ohhhhh…." He complained. "What'd you do that for, Kagome?!" he answered, angrily looking to the source of his misery.

"Don't you think you were going a little bit overboard with punching Shippo like that?" She asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha simply answered. Stubbornly, he shifted his eyes away from her in order to detach himself from the conversation.

Kagome huffed, crouching down right in front of him.

"Would it kill you to look at me when I'm talking to you?!" She asked, yanking his two side bangs to face her.

"Ouch! Would you quit that?!" He painfully replied.

"So long as you're looking at me," Kagome answered. "Now, I think Shippo deserves an apology."

"Hmph. Me? Apologize to that runt? Nothing doing," Inuyasha said, beginning to turn away from her until his bangs were yanked yet again to face her.

"It isn't your decision." Kagome stated firmly.

"Feh. Make me," He responded, carelessly.

Kagome sighed. "If you say so…" She relented, getting up from her spot and walking a few feet from him before turning around.

Inuyasha blinked. He wasn't expecting that. _'What the heck is she doing now?' _ he thought, completely clueless.

"Last chance…" Kagome called out to him.

Inuyasha turned away. "Hmph. I said. 'Nothing doing'." He reiterated.

"Okaaaaaayyyy." Kagome responded. Inuyasha looked back to her curiously. She took a deep breath and….

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled out.

This continued for many minutes…

Instantly, Inuyasha was pummeled into the ground repeatedly, creating a 20 ft. crater in the ground.

"Had enough?" Kagome asked from the top of the ditch. Poor Inuyasha was buried in the rubble.

A strained and muffled, "Ooooooo…" was all that could be heard from Inuyasha at the bottom of the ditch.

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Ohhhh….LEAVE…ME…ALONE!" Inuyasha responded, but in a pained voice.

"I will, when I receive an apolo—EEK!" She was cut off when the ground next to the ditch crumbled from beneath her. Instantly, she was sent plummeting into the ground and…on top of Inuyasha!

"Ohh…well, that hurt." Kagome said, rubbing her bottom with tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Will you get off of me?!" Inuyasha muttered from underneath her.

Kagome gasped, immediately getting off of him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?!" She replied worriedly.

"Yeah, I always spend my time buried in holes…What do YOU think?!" came the short, sarcastic reply.

"Geez, I was only trying to help," She responded, catching his sarcasm. "And besides, this wouldn't have happened if you had just gotten off your high horse and apologized like I asked you to."

"Apologized like you—HELLO! Did you suddenly forget how we ended up in this hole in the first place?!" Inuyasha bit back.

"Well, whatever the case, we have to figure out some way out of this ditch. Do you think you can climb out of here?" Kagome asked.

"Hmph. Yeah, I can. But you…well, get used to rotting in this ditch as far as I'm concerned." Inuyasha replied, grinning as he tried to push the rubble off of him.

Kagome groaned, turning around with her back facing Inuyasha.

"Hey…don't tell me. You're not…crying, are you?" he asked, worriedly.

Kagome turned back around, a happy smile on her face.

"Inuyasha…" She cooed.

And suddenly, he got the creeps. BIG creeps. Almost like a deer in the headlights as it faces its impending doom. Something bad was about to happen, he could just tell.

That smile of hers…scary. He knew that if he didn't get the hell out of there soon, he might not make it out at all. Slowly, he attempted to crawl away from her.

Too late.

"Inuyasha…." She cooed once more.

Uh-oh.

"WOULD YOU LAY OFF ALREADY?!" She roared as fire emitted from all around her and her devilish eyes.

With that, she stormed off to one side of the ditch, but not before grumbling to herself, "I swear, he's so immature…"

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was frozen stiff. He could not move a muscle. He was petrified. Kagome seemed to have that effect on people.

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango could be seen standing above the opening of the ditch.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" Sango called down.

"Oh, uh, you know, just digging some holes to pass the time," Kagome replied sheepishly.

Miroku and Sango both looked at each other and then back to the couple below.

"Well…do you guys need any help getting out?" Sango responded.

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea right about now," Kagome replied.

"Here, take my hand," Sango said, lending a hand out to her. Kagome took it, giving her a grateful smile, before being hoisted up out of the ditch.

"Thanks Sango! You're a lifesaver!" Kagome said.

"You're welcome but…what about Inuyasha?" Sango answered.

Kagome flinched. Her face instantly wore an irritated expression.

"Inuyasha who?" She coldly replied before storming past them and heading deeper into the woods.

Sango and Miroku just turned to each other with the same startled looks.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"Well, it's not as if we can't guess what this is about," Miroku simply stated. "It seems that Inuyasha has once again managed to do something stupid that has caused Lady Kagome to be angry with him."

"You mean, they're at it again?"

He sighed. "Yes, I believe so and I think our best course of action would be to just simply let things run its course until one of them finally decides to make up so we can continue on our way."

"I say this whole thing is stupid." She muttered.

"It always is…" He agreed. "But it's best for us to not get in the middle of their feud and try to hold up the fort the best we can."

"I see…and what do we do about him?" She answered, pointing her thumb in the dog demon's direction. They both turned their heads to see Inuyasha still sitting in the middle of the ditch, unmoved, with the same dumbfounded look on his face.

"Leave Inuyasha to me." Miroku replied, already climbing down the edge of the ditch towards Inuyasha.

"What do you plan to do?" Sango called after him. He didn't respond. She watched as he walked over to Inuyasha's form and squatted down in front of him.

Miroku stared close into Inuyasha's face, but Inuyasha's expression remained blank. He blinked.

"Inuyasha?" He questioned, waving his hand back and forth in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's temper returned as he was once again brought back to reality. He swatted Miroku's hand away, much to Miroku's surprise.

"Do you mind?! I'm trying to think here without you constantly waving your hand in front of my face like I'm some damn parrot wanting a cracker," came his angry reply as he stood up and shoved Miroku aside like yesterday's trash.

"Just trying to see if you were alive," Miroku replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, keep it out of my face next time. Just leave me alone and mind your own business." Inuyasha snorted, leaping out of the giant hole.

"Ha ha, I'll…keep that in mind," Miroku replied lightly.

"Yeah, yeah…so where's this place we're supposed to be anyways?"

Miroku stood up, sighing at Inuyasha's usual bluntness. "According to my calculations, the village shouldn't be much further away…" he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! We should be on our way already. In case you haven't noticed, Naraku's not exactly the type to sit and wait around."

"Please be patient, Inuyasha. Without Kagome, we have no hope of finding the sacred jewels shards Naraku has." Miroku said, calmly.

Inuyasha looked around, his eyes searching intently for something. "Well, where the hell _is_ Kagome?! We don't have time to be pussy footing around." Inuyasha cried out.

"You mean you don't know?" Sango asked in confusion. "We figured the two of you had an argument by the way she stormed off at the mere mention of your name."

"Kagome, angry? At me?" Inuyasha responded, just as surprised.

"So it would seem," Miroku stated.

"What'd _I_ do?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I don't believe this! You don't even know?!" Sango questioned in utter disbelief.

"And what exactly is there to know? I didn't do anything. Whatever Kagome's angry about, it ain't got nothing to do with me. If anything, I'm the victim here. Do you see the type of abuse she puts me through?" He replied stubbornly.

"Well, whatever the case may be. I think it would in your best interest to hear from her side what's going on and—"

"HEY KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO ANGRY ABOUT?!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard from a faraway distance in the woods.

Miroku blinked. He shook his head in pity. "The poor fool…" he said.

* * *

"HEY KAGOME! QUIT ACTING LIKE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG AND LET'S GO ALREADY! HEY KA—"

"WOULD YOU QUIT YELLING MY NAME LIKE THAT?!" Kagome's voice replied. "GEEZ!"

Inuyasha immediately stopped to see Kagome climbing through two small bushes.

"What do you want already?" She asked.

"Hmph. What do I want?! I want you to stop acting so angry so we can continue searching for Naraku."

"It's not acting. I _am_ angry because you obviously don't respect me enough to want to keep me alive."

"Oh, is this about that comment I made about you rotting in the ditch? Look, I said what I said because—"

**KA-BOOM!**

A loud explosion had sounded throughout the forest, causing him to end mid-sentence. Instantly stopping what they were doing, they both looked to the source of the explosion.

"…what was that?" Kagome said, with concern in her voice.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're going to find out." Inuyasha replied, forgetting their prior conversation.

Miroku and Sango could now be seen racing towards them through the trees.

"Lady Kagome! Inuyasha! Come quick! Something has happened in the village!" Miroku called after them.

"What?! The village?!" Kagome questioned. But they had just come from there. Wasting no time, they all hurried to the edge of the cliff overlooking the village and they could not believe what they had witnessed. Smoke covered the surrounding area of the village, blood curdling screams could be heard, and new fires had sprung up, the entire village, in utter chaos.

Sango picked up her boomerang, now in her demon slayer's jumpsuit, and hopped on Kirara. "We have to hurry! People's lives are at stake!" She said before she and Kirara headed off towards the village.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kagome called out after her, already grabbing her bike with a now conscious fox demon in the front basket.

Inuyasha and Miroku stayed where they were, a look of gravity etched across their faces.

"Do you sense that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I've got a bad feeling about this. Naraku's scent reeks from the village. I can smell the blood a mile away." Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome didn't seem to sense any sacred jewel shards so I don't believe Naraku came by himself."

"Yeah, and what's strange is that Sango didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary either."

"What could this mean?" Miroku questioned thoughtfully.

"Who knows? Now quit dawdling and face it like a man." Inuyasha responded. He was already halfway down the cliff before Miroku could open his mouth to reply.

He sighed. "It seems I have no choice," Miroku said, before running after his friends.

* * *

Naraku's hideout…

From his hideout, Naraku was currently witnessing the events though Byakuya's detached eyeball. He smirked darkly. "Hehehe…Inuyasha…it's only a matter of time 'til you find out just what's been eating the village. However, by then, it will already be too late..."he said.

* * *

Shift to the Inu-gang…

Sango and Kagome had just arrived at the village, only to see the place amassed with the bodies of villagers everywhere. There was no need to check whether these people were dead…the torn limbs, decapitated heads, fractured skulls, and life-threatening wounds were enough evidence to answer that question. The pungent odor of burning flesh sent shivers down their backs. What exactly had happened here? Before they had arrived, they had heard the torturous cries of people screaming for help amidst their homes and surroundings being ablaze, but now, everything was silent. The roaring fire, which had plagued these villagers, had already died down, but had taken everything with it. All of the buildings that they had seen from the cliff had all been reduced to a pile of rubble. The pleasant image of a prosperous community, bustling with the lives of its carefree inhabitants had now seemed like a distant memory, gone with the fortified structure of the village.

Had it not been for the fact that they had witnessed the events leading to its destruction, they would have ventured to question if there even was a village to begin with. Nothing could have prepared them for this. It was as if whatever had attacked this village had suddenly vanished after getting its fill and left only a trace of what it was capable of. The stillness of the village is what haunted them the most…was whatever had attacked this village still here? Was it waiting for them to lower their guards? And why had they not sensed its presence sooner?

"This is horrible…who could have done all of this?" Kagome asked, her eyes scanning the village in sheer horror. No longer feeling safe in the front basket of Kagome's bike, Shippo sought comfort elsewhere, racing desperately to Kagome's shoulder as he trembled in fear.

Sango walked over to one of the bodies with its head facing the ground. She knelt down and gently flipped the body over. After examining the body for a few moments, she sighed, turning the body over once more.

"This was not the work of humans…" She answered softly, turning back around to face the others.

"Then if humans didn't do this…who did?" Kagome questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Sango admitted. "But whatever caused this was much bigger than a human." She motioned for them to come closer. "Here, take a look at this."

Reluctantly, Kagome and Shippo did as they were told. They followed Sango's line of vision to the mangled body lying on the ground. Slowly, Sango reached down and turned the body over. Kagome and Shippo both gasped at what they saw. The mangled body revealed to be what had resembled a female, her identity slightly marred by the long strand of three dark, red marks burned across her face and alongside the crest of her chest.

"Eek! What happened to her?!" Kagome shrieked in alarm.

"Something must have been pretty powerful to harm all these villagers and cause this much damage in such a short amount of time," Sango replied.

"Kagome…!" Shippo suddenly cried, tugging at Kagome's shirt to get her attention.

"Huh? What is it, Shippo?" She asked.

"Look over there!" the fox demon replied, pointing straight ahead. Both Kagome and Sango immediately turned their heads to see what Shippo had been pointing at. They were shocked to see a large, 20-ft. demon encased in thick, glass-like armor standing idly by while they continued to stare at the creature. Though its large size contributed to its intimidation factor, the demon was seemingly equipped without a weapon to defend itself.

"What is that thing?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"This must be the demon that destroyed the village and killed all these people," Sango explained, raising her boomerang in defense.

A white figure in the form of a young girl suddenly appeared in front of the statue.

"Look! Isn't that…Kanna?" Kagome asked in surprise.

Without a word, Kanna pointed straight ahead in their direction. Almost immediately, the glass-like demon came to life, sending tremors in the ground with every step it made towards them. The glass-like demon raised an arm to strike them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing her boomerang at the demon. As luck would have it, the boomerang hit the demon full-force into its left shoulder, the demon stumbling back a couple of steps on impact. Like all boomerangs do, Sango's boomerang returned to her hands.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She did it!" Shippo said.

Cracks from where the boomerang had hit appeared in the demon's glass armor. Pieces of glass fell from the demon's body, landing on the ground with a clank. Miraculously, the demon recovered from the attack as glass replaced those that had fallen on the ground. A small knick appeared in Kanna's neck, but went unnoticed by Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. A large boomerang formed in one of the glass demon's hands.

"Say…does that boomerang look familiar to anyone?" Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

Once again, Kanna pointed a finger towards them. The glass demon responded by flinging the boomerang towards the group. Instantly, the giant boomerang came spiraling towards them.

"Get behind me!" Sango shouted, jumping in front of Kagome and Shippo with her own boomerang to protect them from the attack. They all braced themselves for impact when suddenly it hit, knocking all three of them backwards, off their feet, and onto the ground. The giant boomerang quickly returned to the glass demon's hands.

"Oh…" Sango groaned in pain, feeling her aching head as she slowly sat up to kneel. She was definitely going to feel that in the morning. She looked around and found Kagome and Shippo lying on the ground not too far away.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Ugh. Yeah…I think so…" Kagome answered, slowly sitting up as well. Shippo didn't respond.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. She got up, walking over to where the fox demon was lying and picked him up, cradling his small body in her arms.

Kanna pointed straight ahead as the giant glass-like demon prepared for its next attack. Sango looked around for her boomerang, but it was nowhere in sight. Intensely scanning the area, she finally caught sight of her boomerang. It had landed several feet away in the wreckage of some of the burned down houses. Before she had time to think of how to get to it, she noticed a giant glass boomerang heading straight for Kagome.

"Look out!" Sango shouted, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Kagome replied, turning around with Shippo in her arms. She screamed upon seeing a giant boomerang being hurled in her direction. She shut her eyes, clinging onto Shippo for dear life.

"Wind Scar!" she heard a voice call out from behind her. She opened her eyes just as a powerful force hit the boomerang, causing it to shatter into a million crystallized pieces. Three large scars appeared in the ground. A flash of red and silver appeared before her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Are you alright?" He responded, his golden eyes looking into hers worriedly.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine…" She reassured.

Sango was getting up from her spot when Miroku suddenly appeared on the scene.

"You girls alright?" He asked.

"Lord monk!" Sango exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah…we're fine, but Shippo's been knocked out," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha snorted. "Hmph. That wimp probably didn't even know what hit him," He remarked.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome chastised.

"So, I take it that this is the thing that's been plaguing the village?" Miroku asked, changing the subject.

"And it looks like Kanna's been at it too." Inuyasha agreed, eying the young girl standing next to the glass demon. "Huh. I figured Naraku probably had his hand in this."

"What's more is that that glass-like demon seems to have a knack for mimicking our attacks," Sango responded.

"Do you think it has something to do with Kanna's mirror?" Kagome asked, pointing to Kanna's hands. "See? It's no longer with her."

"You're right…hmm. It could be that Naraku is using Kanna as a way to use our attacks against us since Kanna's mirror has the power to reflect our attacks." Miroku analyzed.

"Of course! It's a mirror demon!" Sango pieced together. "That would explain why my boomerang was thrown back at me when the other demon had copied my attack."

"Indeed," Miroku agreed.

"So…any ideas on how to defeat this thing?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Inuyasha challenged, walking ahead of them and raising Tetsusaiga up to the demon. "You and me, demon…let's dance!"

"You cannot do it…" Kanna stated plainly, her expression unchanging.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked in surprise, lowering his sword.

"You are too weak," she said as she signaled to the mirror demon yet again. On cue, a giant Tetsusaiga suddenly appeared in the demon's hands.

"Hmph. Bring it on. We'll see if that false sword of yours can measure up to my Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha replied, raising his sword again.

The mirror demon raised the sword, preparing to unleash its attack.

Miroku's eyes widened in realization. _'No…it couldn't be—' _he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha! Look out! That demon's getting ready to use the Wind Scar!" Miroku warned.

"What? The Wind Scar?!" Inuyasha questioned, looking back to Miroku. Before he could think any further, a flash of bright light came hurling towards him. Instinctively, Inuyasha used his quick reflexes to block the force that was pushing him and his sword back. He struggled determinedly, his feet digging into the ground as the power of the mirror demon's sword soon began to overwhelm the Tetsusaiga.

"Look! Inuyasha's being pushed back!" Kagome exclaimed, watching on in horror.

"I wonder if he can handle it," Sango commented, more to herself.

Inuyasha's sword gave way causing him to be hit full force by the mirror demon's wind scar. He screamed out in agony as his back hit the ground, the light of the attack fading out across his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her voice full of concern.

On the ground, Inuyasha had shut his eyes tightly, wincing from the damage he sustained from the attack. He struggled to sit up, his hand still firmly wrapped around the handle of the Tetsusaiga. Ignoring the pain in his right side, he finally managed to pull himself up to a sitting position. He breathed heavily, keeping one eye open in a display of pain. Kagome rushed over to him to see if he was alright. Kneeling down next to him, she gasped at the extent of his injuries. He had a long, bloody gash along the right side of chest and he looked drained as he continued to breathe heavily.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt…" Kagome said solemnly.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha answered roughly, using what strength he had left to use his sword in order to pull himself up to a standing position. "Kagome, back away." He said, raising his sword once again. He turned to face the giant mirror demon.

"Be careful," she replied, moving away from him slowly.

"Now you'll see what a real Wind Scar is like," Inuyasha said. The mirror demon raised its sword in defense from Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha prepared to strike, his eyes searching for the break between the two sources of energy.

His eyes widened. _'There it is!'_ he thought, slicing through the ripple and unleashing a wave of light that hit point blank into the mirror demon's Tetsusaiga and then…was absorbed?!

'_It absorbed my attack. This is bad…' _Inuyasha thought sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's camp…

"Come on, Master Jaken. You promised you'd help me and Kohaku attend to Ah-Uhn after you were done surveying the area for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin exclaimed to the imp happily.

"Why, I promised no such thing," Jaken countered.

She gasped. "Did too! Don't you remember?" She argued. "I can prove it. You see, it all began like this…" She started, raising a finger knowingly.

…

_Rin is walking through the woods, searching for something. "Master Jaken! Master Jaken, where are you?" she calls out. She approaches an opening in the forest and sees Jaken sleeping with his back against a tree. _

"_Oh! There you are!" Rin exclaims in surprise. She walks close enough to where the small imp is sleeping in order to get a better view of him. _

"_Master Jaken!" She exclaims, attempting to get the sleeping imp's attention._

_No answer._

"_Master Jaken?" she asks, puzzled that he didn't seem to acknowledge her._

_No answer._

_Rin gasps. "Master Jaken!" She tries again, worriedly. She shook him gently._

"…_nngh..?" came the incoherent response from the imp's mouth._

_Rin sighs in relief, putting a hand over her heart and begins asking the question that she had originally intended for him._

"_Master Jaken, I was just wondering…could you possibly help me and Kohaku attend to Ah-Uhn later on?" She asks, kicking one foot against the ground shyly. "I know you're busy and all helping Lord Sesshomaru, but—"_

"_Of course…" Jaken answers sleepily._

_Rin perks up at that. "Really?!" She exclaims. "Yay! I'll go tell Kohaku! Now don't forget…" She says before skipping off into the woods again._

_Jaken continues to sleep peacefully against the tree._

"_Of course I'll always be here to serve you, mi'lord…" He finishes with a smile on his face._

…_._

"Is that what happened?" Jaken responded, thinking thoughtfully over the events. He honestly couldn't remember any of what Rin had explained ever happening. Only that he might've taken a short nap while he was supposedly surveying the area for traces of Naraku's whereabouts. But he would never admit that aloud.

'_Imagine what would happen if Lord Sesshomaru ever found out that I, his faithful servant, had been sleeping on the job…why, I could kiss my seat right next to Lord Sesshomaru goodbye if word ever got out about it…' _he thought, nervously. He had nightmares just thinking about it. No, if he were to keep his position as second-in-command, no one would ever know what went down in the forest today. Especially not that Kagura woman. She'd go blabbing his business any chance she got if she knew.

"Of course it is! I would never lie." Rin protested.

Jaken sighed. As much as he hated tagging along with these humans, he might as well just learn to suck it up now because it could always be a whole lot worse.

"Fine…as promised, I shall help you look after Ah-Uhn." He conceded.

She grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's hurry and meet up with Kohaku and the others!" She exclaimed, already dragging him along.

"Wha—? Others?!" Jaken said, gulping. He didn't like the sound of that one bit.

* * *

When Rin had finally stopped pulling Jaken, he was surprised to find everyone together with Ah-Uhn.

"Err…what's going on?" He asked, scratching his bald head.

"What does it look like? We're all here for some party again?" Kagura suggested sarcastically. "Sesshomaru seems to think it would be wise for all of us to stay together since Naraku is bound to come looking for Kohaku's shard soon. Huh. Selfless call for such a withdrawn character, eh Sesshomaru?" She mocked, looking up to see his reaction.

"Hmph." were the only words to escape Sesshomaru's lips. He had been sitting in a tree with one leg drawn up to his chest while the other hung loosely beneath him. His eyes were averted somewhere else, his body completely detached from the conversation.

A small smirk played across Kagura's face before Jaken's voice interrupted again.

"…As a matter of fact, Kagura, Lord Sesshomaru is the most selfless person I know. Why, I do recall him being the one to save your life as well when you were at death's door from Naraku's miasma." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's right! And he saved my life twice, and Kohaku's when we were in the Underworld," Rin chimed in.

"And he's saved mine many times from that Kajinbo fellow, that Yokai leader many years ago, the time I got poisoned from that wasp…" Jaken recounted on his fingers.

"Alright already. I get it. Sesshomaru's a real hero. He saves so many lives at the drop of a hat that it puts Prince Charming to shame." Kagura summarized casually.

"And don't you forget it!" Jaken said, waving his staff at her.

"No need to convince me. I'm already a fan. I am on his team after all." Kagura said, confidently. "Sesshomaru's the only one capable of destroying Naraku."

Jaken gaped. _'Such blatant praise…' _he thought.

Hearing her words, Sesshomaru just smirked.

Meanwhile, Rin smiled cheerfully. It was no surprise to her that Kagura seemed to care a great deal about Sesshomaru.

Kohaku just sat, watching the events unfold with Ah-Uhn.

Suddenly, everyone's expression, excluding Ah-Uhn, Jaken, and, Rin, quickly turned grim. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, shifting to the right. Buzzing nearby were two familiar insects hovering in the sky.

Kagura took her fan out from her kimono. "Them again…I'll handle it," She said, preparing to launch two of her wind blades at the creatures.

"That won't be necessary," Sesshomaru simply said, before the tiny insects began to fly off.

"Look! They're getting away!" Kohaku pointed out as Sesshomaru quickly followed in pursuit.

'_Now's my chance,' _Kohaku thought, attempting to run after him, but was thwarted by an arm outstretched in front of him. He looked up to see Kagura standing before him, her presence preventing him from going any further.

"Hold it!" Kagura said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after him!" He answered. "I have to see what Naraku's up to."

"No. You stay here. If I know Naraku, he'll be more interested in getting hold of your shard than dealing with the likes of Sesshomaru." She responded.

"That's fine with me. The closer he is, the closer I am of defeating Naraku."

"You fool! Have you learned nothing from what's been happening?!" She shouted. "If you go after Naraku now, you'll only be getting in Sesshomaru's way. Naraku's main objective is getting hold of your shard. The closer you are to him, the easier it'll be for Naraku to take that shard away from you. Did you forget the last time he tried to control you?"

"I…I know, but I have to try," He responded, thoughtfully, "I still think I can get him. I don't think he's able to gain hold of my shard just yet. Almost like there's something's preventing him from reaching it…"

She scoffed. "Hmph. There's no use continuing on with your petty imaginations. Even if something were preventing him from taking it, what makes you think Naraku won't find a way around it?"

For a moment, Kohaku just stood there in silence, contemplating her words. "…if he does, then I'll be ready for him."

"It's useless!" Kagura argued. "You have no idea what Naraku is capable of. He'll use you to kill your own flesh and blood! Are you prepared to risk the lives of even the ones you care about?"

"Now, you listen here, Kagura-" the imp tried to cut in.

"Shut up! I've heard enough out of you!" She shouted. She turned back to Kohaku. "Meanwhile Kohaku, what will it be? Will you risk endangering us all by chasing after Naraku or will you end all our troubles by putting these ridiculous thoughts about gaining the upper hand to rest?" She inquired.

He looked down. "It's…not an easy decision." He stated solemnly. He looked back up, placing his hand over his heart in an attempt to reach her, to make her see his viewpoint. "Believe me, Kagura, I understand the danger of facing Naraku. But this is something I have to do. My sister—"

"Forget I ever said anything." She responded quickly, cutting him off. She turned around, no longer facing him. "Go. Go and make your futile attempt at facing Naraku, but know that the end result will always be the same. You'll die. I won't be blamed for anything I didn't cause. Goodbye."

With that, she began to walk away.

"Kagura, wait!" Kohaku called after her. But it was too late. She was already gone.

He took one last glance in the direction she went before heading in the opposite direction.

"I'm…sorry…" were the last words he uttered.

Jaken just blinked. What just happened?

He heard some shuffling in the background. He looked behind him and saw Rin take hold of Ah-Uhn's strings.

"Hm? What are you up to, Rin?" he asked.

"Come on, Master Jaken. We have to follow him. Didn't you hear what they said? Kohaku will be in trouble if he goes alone. We can't let that evil man get ahold of him again," She responded, already walking past him with Ah-Uhn not too far behind.

Jaken closed his eyes and shook his head. "Hmph. You weak mortals with your ridiculous morality. If we demons shared the same level of mentality, we wouldn't survive past a day." He boasted.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was alone.

"Ack! Wait up, Rin! Don't leave me!' He shouted, running into the forest after her.

* * *

Heading in the opposite direction, Kagura wandered aimlessly through the woods, trying to get her mind off of her earlier argument with Kohaku.

'_Fine then. If he's so eager to die by Naraku's hands, then I see no reason why I should stick around and postpone the inevitable.' _She paused, looking up at the sky. "It's not like it matters anyways. In the end, that bastard always gets what he wants."

"So you've finally come to the right conclusion. You understand there can only be one definite ending. That of course being the death of Kohaku…" A voice said.

Her eyes widened. She quickly pulled out her fan. _'That voice…' _She thought.

"Why don't you come out and face me like a man?" She commanded, her crimson orbs darting around for any signs of a figure. "Or do you prefer I do the scouting for you? I like a good challenge."

A man's laughter could be heard all throughout the forest. "Oh, don't worry. I'll come to you." He said.

Suddenly, several swords came flying in her direction. She smirked. "Feh. Is that the best you can do? I can manipulate the wind's direction. " She said. "Dance of the dragon!"

Two whirlwinds moved adjacently in front of her. She intended to use her winds as a barrier between her and the swords. However, she soon began to discover that these were not just ordinary swords. To her shock, a blue aura surrounded the perimeter of the swords as they cut straight through the whirlwinds and were now spiraling directly towards her.

'_I can't avoid them…I've…lost…' _She thought as she awaited her impending doom.

She watched as the swords sliced straight through her body, her waist, arms, and legs being detached from her body, piece-by-piece. Her eyes widened, her mouth agape, with only a fleeting image of Sesshomaru before being plunged into a dark abyss.

A deeper voice from the one earlier spoke. "How unfortunate that she was defeated so easily…Kagura of the Wind…"

* * *

Several yards away, Kohaku stood over a heap of severed demons on the ground.

'_No sign of Naraku yet, but by the looks of these demons he sent after me, I gather he's not too far away.' _He thought. _'I should get going.' _He started to move, but a girl's voice startled him.

"Kohaku!" She called.

"What?! Is that…Rin?" He asked in surprise.

Sure enough, he saw a giant double-headed dragon demon carrying a familiar human girl and a green imp in the distance. The voice grew louder as they neared his vicinity.

"Kohaku!" Rin called out again, waving.

A few short minutes later, they landed next to Kohaku.

"Rin! What are you guys doing here?" He asked, still in shock.

Rin immediately got off the dragon demon and tackled Kohaku with a bear hug. He blushed, looking off to the side, embarrassed.

"I was so worried! I was afraid Naraku had gotten you so we came here to make sure you were okay." She explained, looking up into his brown eyes.

His shade of red grew deeper. "Rin…I mean," he stammered, putting his hands on her shoulders to make her understand. "You have to go back. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"But, what about you, Kohaku?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Kohaku reassured. "Now hurry! There could be demons lurking about."

Jaken got off Ah-Uhn. He looked tired. "Er, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru, by any chance?"

Kohaku shook his head. "No, I haven't encountered him yet. I was a little distracted by these guys over here." He said, pointing to the pile of severed demons.

He sighed. "It figures. I'm always the one to get stuck babysitting these humans all the time." He muttered, more to himself.

"Um, excuse me." Kohaku interjected, rubbing his head. "If it's not too much trouble, can you please escort Rin back to camp?"

"Now, you listen here, Kohaku. I may seem like a pushover when Lord Sesshomaru's around, but that doesn't mean I take orders from mere humans, let alone two small children. If I do say so, myself, I have to deal with a lot of trouble already with watching over you rapscalli—"

"Come with us, Kohaku!" Rin cut in.

"Hey! You listen to me when I am—" Jaken shouted, waving his stick angrily.

"I can't…" Kohaku responded to Rin's invitation. "There's something I must do first."

"I mean it! You two are messing with the wrong—" Jaken tried to continue, but was ignored yet again.

"But you'll be in danger!" Rin exclaimed.

Jaken sulked. _'I just can't get any respect nowadays…'_

Kohaku gave a small smile. "Don't worry about me, Rin. I—" he stopped, pulling out his sickle from behind him. His face grew serious.

Rin blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Don't move. We're surrounded."

Suddenly, a whole slew of lizard, centipede, spider, alligator, boar, and moth demons emerged from the trees. The ground started to shake and trees rustled as a giant one-eyed ogre stepped out of the trees that reached his waist. In his hands, he carried a wooden club with spikes coming out of it. He looked down on four tiny dots and bellowed out. "Kohaku, we know you have it! Give it to us! Give us the shiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkooooon!"

Kohaku spun the sickle and chain around, contemplating his next attack. His eyes shifted to Rin and Jaken. "I'll try to hold them off while you two escape on Ah-Uhn."

"But—" Rin tried to protest.

"Go!" He yelled, throwing the sickle at an approaching lizard. It disintegrated on contact. A spider demon jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground with its legs feeling for the jewel shard in his back.

"Kohaku!" Rin gasped.

Jaken used the old man's head on his staff to get rid of the spider with fire. The Spider disintegrated on impact.

"Thanks," Kohaku said, as he got up.

Meanwhile, swarms were still approaching them when the ground started shaking as the ogre took a step closer.

"Look out!" Kohaku shouted, before grabbing Rin and Jaken as a giant club impacted the ground. The ogre laughed as it tried to play wack-a-mole with them as he formed giant craters in the ground with each impact, the force of which caused a thunderous booming sound to pervade the area.

The surrounding demons were on them in an instant, causing Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken to collide into the ground. The ogre demon's club hovered over the three of them right when Ah-Uhn breathed fire on the demons that had the three immobile. The three quickly hopped on Ah-Uhn with Rin in front, Kohaku in the middle, and Jaken in the back as they tried to make their get-a-way, dodging the ogre swinging its club like a baseball bat. They were almost in the clear when the wooden club suddenly collided with Ah-Uhn's side. Ah-Uhn groaned in pain as they were sent flying deeper into the woods and straight into a tree. All four lay motionless as the demons and giant ogre slowly approach the territory where they landed.

* * *

'_I can't…move. My body…it won't respond.' _Kagura's thoughts filtered into her mind. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was in a small room dimly lit by two torches on either side of the walls. _'Where…am I?' _She thought. _'Have I died?' _She looked around the room and saw nothing but shadows. She smirked. "Heh. How ironic that even here I am forced into a secluded lifestyle. But really, I guess I expected nothing less than to wallow in my own self-pity for an eternity. This is…fate." As she tried to move her body, she realized that both her arms and legs were in shackles.

"What…what is this?!" She shouted, struggling to pull herself out of her chains.

"You're awake, I see." A sinister voice resounded in the room. "Did you enjoy your time on the outside?"

"Naraku," She spat, leveling him with a glare. "I should have known. This has you written all over it. What am I in for this time?"

"And don't forget me." Byakuya said, waving. "Hi there, remember me? The one who went through all the trouble of bringing you here?"

On reflex, she felt for her heart to make sure that it was there.

"Oh, not to worry. This isn't one of Byakuya's illusions like last time. This time, I assure you, the pain will be real." Naraku responded.

"Why don't you just get it over with already?" She questioned. "Anything's better than being forced to sit and stare at that ugly face of yours any longer."

A hand grasped hold of her neck in an instant. Kagura grimaced, her eyes shut tight, as she felt more pressure being applied to her throat.

"Be careful what you wish for," Naraku stated, his face settling into a deep frown. "I could rip your scrawny little throat out in an instant anytime I want." He dug his claws into her neck causing blood to trickle down her throat. She winced at the pain.

"But I won't," He said, releasing her throat and taking a step back. "Such a frivolous task wouldn't be worth the blood on my fingers."

Kagura coughed and sputtered, feeling relieved that she wouldn't be dying just yet.

"No, I have other things in store for you." He said, casually. "You now belong to me and thus, I have already decided, you will serve me once more. For I am your creator and it is your duty to obey my command."

Her head snapped up, her crimson eyes burning intensely into his. "Fuck you! You think I'm just some meek puppet that can be ordered around and controlled at your every whim?! Ha! I'd much rather die than serve the likes of a filthy half-breed such as yourself." She lashed out at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hmph. Half-breed, you say? Surely you must know that it is wise for you not to take me so lightly. Unless perhaps…you care for another reminder of what I'm capable of," He responded coolly. His eyes quickly averted to Byakuya's.

Byakuya came forth and removed one of his eyeballs from its socket. He released the eyeball from his fingertips, allowing it to hover above everyone in the room. The eyeball flashed an image of a battle going on between a large crystallized demon and a familiar half-demon.

The half-demon's bloodied arm hung limp as he weakly leaned against the hilt of his sword before the other demon. The crystallized demon, on the other hand, remained unscathed. Kagura watched as the half-demon charged into the larger demon, their swords clashing into each other.

Off to the side, she saw the Inu-gang watching the scene intently, their eyes never leaving the battlefield. Suddenly, something white caught her eyes. Standing behind the crystallized creature was a pale young girl dressed in a white kimono, her expression unreadable as she gazed listlessly at the two fighters. As far as Kagura noticed, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she was already used to seeing Naraku make his minions do his work for him because after all, she used to be one of them. That is, until she observed Kanna's form a little more closely. There were small cracks running through Kanna's left shoulder. However, it was unknown to Kagura as to how she had acquired them.

'_Kanna…' _was the only thought that came to mind as she looked to her sister in sympathy. It seemed she wasn't the only one that was bound to Naraku's will. She turned to face Naraku once more as he slowly opened the palm of his hand to reveal a sapphire crystal. The crystal evoked an eerie glow, which shone across the corners of the dark chamber.

Kagura's eyes widened. _'That's…'_

"You are aware of what this is, yes? It is the heart of your elder sibling." Naraku stated. His expression turned sinister. "Watch as I apply a little pressure to her delicate heart…" As promised, he began to crush the small crystallized stone. The stone shone brighter with cracks beginning to form across its center. Kagura eyes immediately averted over to the scene displayed in Byakuya's eyes. She watched in horror as the large cracks from Kanna's heart became inflicted into her sister, causing her left arm to break off and her right eye to be stained from the cracks. Small pieces of glass fell off from her body and the crystallized demon's body crashed into the ground, breaking apart. Kagura couldn't take it anymore. This had to stop now before her sister was killed.

"Enough! You're killing her! I'll do what you want." She shouted, casting a sharp glare in his direction.

Naraku didn't answer. His bangs covered his face as he squeezed even harder causing the heart to crumble from the pressure.

Small pieces of Kanna continued to fall off with a deep gash spreading across her torso that threated to split her in two. Her right leg broke off. Kanna was like a broken vase that was beyond repair. If Naraku didn't end this soon, she would die.

"Damn you, Naraku. Leave her out of this!" Kagura shrieked. "I won't disobey, you have my word." She shut her eyes tight, turning her face away. Tears began to trickle down her face. The next word she spoke surprised even her. "_Please…_" She pleaded softly.

A devious smile crept across his face as Naraku released the pressure he had on Kanna's heart. By now, the heart's size had decreased considerably. The heart receded back into his hand. Likewise, Byakuya's eye closed up and he regained hold of it once more, placing it back in its proper eye socket.

"My dear Kagura, I'm happy to see that we have reached an understanding. There will be no second chances. Defy me again and her life will reach an untimely demise." He stated.

She didn't look at him. She couldn't bear to face his ugly mug. "I don't understand. What could you possibly gain from killing Kanna when she has always remained faithful to you?" She questioned.

"Her purpose to me will soon expire. I have no need for any of her services any longer." He stated casually.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared off into a corner. _'Damn him. He's trying to write us all off, one by one.' _She felt completely helpless. Once more, she was forced into doing another deed for the one person she couldn't stand and who just happened to be the bane of her existence. She would never be free.

She turned her face to him once more.

"What plan do you have for me this time, master?" She said, feigning compliance. Her eyes and her voice spoke two different meanings.

"I want you to follow through with the first mission Moryoumaru had assigned to you. I want you to steal Kohaku's shard. Do so and I promise not to lay a single finger or injure her heart in any way. She will be free," He assured. Kagura could have scoffed at his words. Free? To her, there was no such thing as freedom. She now understood that only in death could one truly be free.

He continued. "I believe you know the stakes of not complaining with the task I have given you."

Kagura frowned. _'So, he wants to use me to gain Kohaku's shard. But…why does Naraku need me to be the one to do it? He could always just assign a thoughtless slave like Byakuya or even Kanna or himself to do it. Taking Kohaku's shard shouldn't be such a major feat. Unless...unless he needs me to do it.'_

She remembered Kohaku's words: _'__…__I don't think he's able to gain hold of my shard just yet. Almost like there's something's preventing him from reaching it…'_

Her eyes widened. _'Something is stopping Naraku from taking Kohaku's shard. Or rather...someone. And who else has that power but that timeless wench Kikyo?'_

"How very interesting, Naraku." she replied with a smirk. "Am I to gather by the way you're plotting that the all-powerful Naraku is a coward after all?"

The smile fell from his face.

"After all, you don't need me to steal Kohaku's shard for you, do you? You can do it yourself, if you want it that badly. Or...you can send that slave over there to do it for you." She carried on, her mocking voice full of amusement.

She waited a couple of moments to hear objections, but none came.

She feigned surprise. "What? No takers? Then am I to assume that you actually need me, a lowly servant, to carry out this plan that you can't do it by yourself because you're afraid that a human woman's powers stand in the way of you getting to it?' she asked. "It seems that you care for your own life, more than I first thought. In that case, maybe I should simply refuse and see if you can prove me wrong?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Oh and before you try to silence me by threatening my sister's life like the coward you are, I realize now that you are unable to kill Kanna because without Kanna, I am no longer tied to you. You need me to carry out this plan of yours. After all, you can't send Kanna or that fool over there to do your bidding, can you? They are still bound to you and doing so would surely mean death to you. Isn't that right, Naraku?"

He was silent, clearly thinking.

She laughed. "What's wrong, Naraku? Cat got your tongue? Afraid to see your plans to manipulate me fail so soon?"

'_Hm, maybe I can have my freedom after all…' _she thought with a smirk.

Her heart stopped when he suddenly started laughing.

"Hehehe...I'm surprised. When Byakuya mentioned that you are far more intelligent than you seemed, I thought he was merely exaggerating. However, it seems your recent pleasurable escapades with Sesshomaru have allowed you to see more clearly through my schemes."

"This has nothing to do with that." she responded firmly.

"Nonetheless, it's a shame you couldn't offer those same words of wisdom you were rattling off earlier to Sesshomaru as it seems he needed them more than you." he said, knowing full well that mentioning Sesshomaru's name would get her attention.

Byakuya laughed, showing an image of Sesshomaru battling numerous demons in the forest through his detached eyeball. "I was surprised to see him walk right into it. The fool. It seems he couldn't see through the ruse quite as clearly as you did." He said.

Kagura's eyes widened. _'The Saimyosho...' _she thought, recalling Sesshomaru chasing after the two insects.

"As you are probably aware by now, those three other companions you were traveling with got caught in my trap as well." Naraku stated with a smirk.

The eyeball flashed an image of an imp, a young girl, and a young boy lying lifelessly on the ground with small vines slowly covering their bodies.

"Do you like it? It's a similar illusion that you were under before except this one's a bit classier." Byakuya stated. "Unless the three realize that they've all been victims of my vine illusion, they will die when the vines slowly pierce into their souls and suck the precious life out of each one of them. Oh and the vines are hard to get rid of. If you cut one of them, more will follow in its place, killing them at an even faster rate."

Naraku cut in. "But you can end this. Dear Kagura, you know exactly what you must do. Kohaku's shard is the one in which the vines are reacting to. Remove the shard and all three will be free of the vines. Kohaku will die instantly, but you will have saved the lives of your two companions and your sibling."

Kagura shook her head, defiantly. "As if I would believe your lies! Even if I were to carry out this little task of yours, how do I know that you won't just off Kanna and the others as you almost did me?!"

"Now, now, Kagura...I suggest you think it over more carefully before you make your final decision. Will you honestly risk the life of your precious sibling and fellow companions all because of some mere trust issues?" he asked. "And do know that I always keep my promises. You are free, are you not?" he responded calmly.

"You have me in chains!" She fumed.

"And yet you remain alive and well..." he pointed out.

"Damn you!" She shouted, lunging at him, but was held back by the chains.

"One hour." he stated

"What?!" She shouted angrily. She was sick of Naraku and his pathetic attempts at games.

"You have one hour before the vines steal the souls of your companions and by then, it will be too late to save them." Naraku answered.

"And if I refuse? You can't make me after all," she asked

Both he and Byakuya laughed, their voices and their bodies distorting slowly with the objects around them.

"I think we both know what'll happen if you choose to refuse my offer...now go forth, my child, and take Kohaku's shard." Naraku said.

And just like that, the voices disappeared and she was no longer in the chamber. She was sitting down on her knees in the forest.

Kagura blinked as the sunlight in the trees shone into her eyes.

She thought of Naraku's final words: "One hour. You have one hour before the vines steal the souls of your companions…"

_'Damn him...it figures that even when I think I finally have severed ties with Naraku, he still has a way of weaving himself right back into my life.'_ she thought. She sighed, picking up her fan. "I'll never be free of him..."

With that, she got up and started heading towards the direction Kohaku went after their argument.

* * *

"Look Inuyasha! Something's happened to Kanna!" Kagome shouted, pointing to the bent-out-of-shape girl before her.

"You're right…" Inuyasha agreed, now kneeling on the ground. It was getting harder to stand with his injuries.

"This has Naraku written all over it," Sango concluded.

"Perhaps so…." Miroku replied. "I wouldn't doubt that someone like him could do something as underhanded as going against his own incarnations. Remember how it was with Hakudoshi?"

"Yeah…but the question is why would Naraku attack his own incarnations? What could he possibly gain from it?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Kagome asked, looking to Miroku.

"It's possible…after all, he didn't even have the time to finish the job. He could be plotting for us to take Kanna in and get close enough just so that he can order her to strike when we're least expecting it; much like he did with Sango's kid brother." Miroku theorized.

"If that's the case, then there's really only one way to find out. We have to ask Kanna." Sango answered.

"You hear that?!" Inuyasha shouted in Kanna's direction. "We want to know why Naraku attacked you so start talking." He pointed his Tetseiga at her.

Kanna didn't respond. Instead, her body shone with a blue aura. Likewise, the mirror demon also shone with a blue aura and suddenly the broken pieces of the mirror demon began to move. The pieces of the mirror demon began regenerating.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked in fear.

"I don't know, but stand back. I think she's ready for another round." Inuyasha said, rising up and leaning against his sword weakly.

"But you can't! Inuyasha, you're in no condition to fight anymore!" Kagome asserted, standing in front of him.

"Out of my way. We still have a score to settle, demon to demon." Inuyasha shouted, pushing past her.

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha. For now, I think it would be wise for us to retreat until we've all had enough time to recuperate." Miroku stated.

"Besides, we don't even know how to defeat this thing," Sango said.

The mirror demon rose to its feet, standing just as intimidatingly as it did before with its large Tetseiga in hand. With one hand, the mirror demon picked up the badly injured Kanna and put her on his shoulder.

"Go," Kanna commanded.

With that, the mirror demon raised its sword, preparing for its next attack. The Tetseiga crystallized.

"Oh no, it's preparing for the adamant barrage!" Miroku yelled. "We have to leave now!"

"Quick! Get on!" Sango shouted to everyone while she rode on Kirara. Everyone quickly obeyed and Kirara was off.

The mirror demon launched its attack, but it narrowly missed the gang.

Kanna and the mirror demon were left standing idly in the field.

….

The Inuyasha gang sought refuge in a cave. Using his powers, Miroku had erected a barrier to prevent any demons from coming in as they tried to recover and plan out their next strategy for facing Kanna.

….

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was busy fighting a slew of demons in the forest. However, he thought it strange that no matter how many times and no matter what amount of demons he destroyed, they seemed to regenerate and come back relentlessly. He was also becoming increasingly aware of the fact that the demons did not vary; they were the same every time. As proof, a red dragon that he had slaughtered only moments ago suddenly reappeared before him with the same attack that had caused its demise previously. Demons that disintegrate don't usually regenerate on their own without another force controlling them.

He finally decided that he was through with this tiresome game. He stared hard at the demons charging for him and stood his ground. He saw the image of the demons flicker for an instant and then he knew.

"An illusion, is it?" He asked. "Heh. Does Naraku truly think that some inferior trap of his can fool this Sesshomaru?"

He took out his Tenseiga and sliced through the illusion. Everything returned to its normal state.

He smirked, slipping his Tenseiga back in its sheath. "Heh. Mere child's play."

With that, he proceeded towards camp.

* * *

A distance away, Kagura trudged through the forest until she caught sight of her three unconscious companions covered in vines against a tree. She removed a fan from her kimono. She walked over to Kohaku and stood over him.

"Dance of Blades!" She said, launching two wind blades from her fan. The wind blades cut through the vines instantly and Kohaku was left lying face-down on the forest floor. Kohaku's shard shone brightly before her.

"Forgive me, Kohaku, but I can't let allow you to live any longer." She said, regretfully before hesitantly reaching for his shard.

Suddenly, she sensed something heading in her direction. She jumped out of the way at the last minute right as powerful crystals shot past her, paving a path through the forest, once occupied by trees.

She looked beside her and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kanna?!" She exclaimed.

Sure enough, her sister was standing on top of a crystallized creature's shoulders. Her face was neutral.

"Kagura." She stated plainly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _What? Kanna is defending Kohaku? Oh, how the tides are turning…._

_Next chapter: Kagura will have to make an important decision between saving her sibling and killing Kohaku once and for all._

_Stay tuned for next time!_

_And as always, reviews are appreciated! :D_


End file.
